


Starscream Revenge: A star is brighter in the blackest darkness

by Eliza16



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Violence, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 60,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza16/pseuds/Eliza16
Summary: What if RID Starscream escaped prison and built a time machine (and other gadgets, like a device that will mess up Soundwave’s cameras and recordings) to travel back to the beginning TFP to get revenge on everyone? (Since RID Starscream has nothing left to lose, he also allows himself to be corrupted by Unicron’s power, so the changes in the timeline won’t make him cease to exist!I am working on, this idea is not mine, it belongs to a Tumblr user, you can find it as: "⭐Seeking The Stars⭐"Here is his Tumblr:https://seeking-the-stars.tumblr.com/They will also be published on Fanfiction and Wattpad, only there will be two on Wattpad (one in English and one in Spanish)I repeat, this idea is not mine, the only thing I try to do is write a story since I found it interesting where I can go with this, I hope you like it uwuCredits to: ⭐Seeking The Stars⭐The image on the cover does not belong to me, then it will be changed for another, I think ...This is my Tumblr:www.tumblr.com/blog/caren15rg
Comments: 33
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is more than anything for you to share is the idea of "⭐Seeking The Stars⭐" more developed since it caught my attention to write it, we all love to see our favorite Seeker in a great battle and history

*Peep* *Peep* *Peep* *Peep* *Peep*  
  
The alarms begin to sound throughout the prison, a shadow runs through all the corridors passing at a great speed that is not seen with the naked eye, he turns into a corridor, left, he turns again, right, his breathing is rapid and between cut, you have to do this and quickly ...  
  
*Peep* *Peep*  
  
Turn left again, continue down the same corridor, Pedes begin to hear from the guards ...  
  
*Peep* *Peep* *Peep*  
  
Memorize the exit and arrive at the intersection of 3 roads ... one is the exit ...  
  
*Peep* *Peep* *Peep*  
  
He enters the corridor on the right, with all his strength he knocks down the prison door, falls, but gets up and runs again, the guards begin to notice the fugitive, they run after him ...  
  
*Woooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuu* *Peep* *Peep* *Woooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuu*  
  
The alarms outside begin to sound, joining with those inside ...  
  
He runs to the fence, he's electrified, he doesn't care, he uses his arm circuits to cause a short, he succeeds, climbs the fence, several guards approach and start firing, he was already up but a blaster hits his wing and falls from the impact, is out of jail ...  
  
He gets up and runs towards the forest, he does not know which direction to take, he has no idea where to hide, he only knows that he must not allow himself to be captured again by those Autobots ...  
  
In the distance he hears cyberwolfs from the guards, screams and orders given to capture him ... He will not return ... He is so focused on escaping that he does not notice the branch on his Peds and stumbles, receives great pain in the chassis ... It does not matter, he gets up and continues running ...

The guards are getting closer and closer, the cyberwolfs have their scent in their sights ...  
  
He would try to fly, but his wing is broken ... and his T-Cog has been canceled with a program, that left him just to keep running ...  
  
Ky-Alexia's prison alarms begin to lose power in their sonar, it means that if she is moving away it can be a great miracle ... or not ...  
  
Precipice…  
  
Without realizing it, he followed a river that led to the Mithril Sea, he looked around for an exit, but it was just that, keep running and spilling Energon, Frag! The Energon spill, the cyberwolfs will know where it goes and then back to jail ... No, it won't come back ...  
  
His options were few and time was scarce, the more he thought, the more the guards listened, but another sound caught his attention ... Seekers? ... Flying Grounders ...  
  
I had to make a decision and now! ... Jump off the cliff ... close your optics ...  
  
He does not know if he will get out of this alive, but it was better than going back there ... Then he feels it, he has fallen into a lake ...  
  
The guards arrive at the precipice surprised, they do not know where he has gone, the cyberwolfs are still confused, one of the guards gives orders to spread out to search the surroundings, they think he could not have jumped, but they did not want to remain in doubt, send the Flyers to search down the cliff, they follow ...

He opens his optics, he is sinking ... he needs to hold his breath ... he sees certain shadows and hears the engines of the Flyers, so he stands still but a bitter and dark memory faces him ...

_He hides behind a piece of furniture, hears the heavy Peds walking in the distance and a deep and funny voice say:_

_?: Come out, come out ~ wherever you are ~… I won't hurt you ~…_

_He covers his intake so as not to make noise, when he hears those Peds much closer, he holds his breath ... he is close ... very close ... then nothing ..._

_He sighs ... He thinks he's finished ... he was wrong ..._

_They pull him from behind and start to choke him_

_?: YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE MY STARSCREAM!!!_

He starts and screams, much of the Mithril Sea enters his systems damaging him, he twists ...

While up the flying guards look for clues or signs that he has fled there, but nothing ... they choose to retreat to help their friends on earth, they report that they found nothing ...

It cannot hold any more and nothing towards the surface, it takes a great breath of air and nothing to the shore, when it arrives it tries to breathe to calm its vents that are flooded with water, that do not work badly at all ...

It spits out part of the sea, your hub begins to explode with several alerts of critical damage to the system, large loss of Energon and processor problems ...

He needs to rest ... no ... he needs to keep running, they are close and will keep looking ... with his strength he gets up wounded and continues ...

He remembers his inner map, Ky-Alexia is next to Mithril Sea, which in turn is near Praxus, well, in old Cybertron, but there may be a laboratory out there, Shockwave had many hidden in the different capitals and cities ...

_It seems that there is too much population to go unnoticed, but don't risk it, you know they will look for you in those surroundings ..._

** Energy Level: 46%

Energon: 34% **

He needs to get to a laboratory fast ... In 3600 Unicycles he arrives at Protihex (or Polyhex) he walks through the desolate alleys until he finds an abandoned building, far from the current civilization of Cybertronians, enters the building and opens a secret door, which leads him to a great laboratory ...

** ALERT!! ALERT!!

Energy Level: 24%

Energon: 14% **

His Hub continues to send alerts, one of them draws attention "ALERT: Emergency Shutdown", he began to see blurry, he needs to distinguish the capsule ... He sees it, his legs begin to tremble when he tries to approach, then they give way ... but he reaches the capsule, he lies on it ...

** ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN! **

With the last effort one of its digits presses a blue button, causing the capsule to close and begin to repair it ... Then, it falls into a long recharge ...

** EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN SYSTEM ACTIVATED **

Darkness ... is all he could see ... he felt like he was in space, without falling without flying, just still ... until voices began to hear in his audios

_You are just a cowardly and pathetic seeker, who seeks forgiveness like a great useless ..._

_You're useless ... you're just one of the bunch ..._

_You only seek your own well-being and benefit for yourself ..._

_... Why aren't you like your brothers? ..._

_You're just one more flaw!_

_You will never be free from my Starscream, you will never do what you once were, you will never be remembered as a great Decepticon ..._

_You are a traitor…_

_You're a liar…._

_You are nothing!_

St: ENOUGH! JUST STOP PLEASE!

Then everything turned into whispers, everything was spinning in his processor ... Decepticons, Autobots, Megatron, Optimus Prime, Vos, Cybertron ...

Everything he'd been through ... was haunting him ... but ...

Was it his fault?

No ... it was the fault of Megatron, Optimus, the Autobots, if it hadn't been for them he would be happy, he would even have ruled Cybertron to make it shine like in the golden age ... but they had to meddle, Megatron should make him remember how pathetic it was each cycle, orbital and stellar ...

But he will no longer give in ... he will make you pay for everything that did this to him, Megatron ... Autobots ... Decepticons ... they all pay ...

** HE W I L L H A V E H I S R E V E N G E **


	2. Chapter 1 - Time Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a bit confusing since here both Starscream will meet and well they will be separated by their parentheses, soon I will change the designation of Starscream (RID) to avoid confusion,  
> I accept names

It was done

He knew this was impossible ... he read every D-Pad in the Iacon, Polyhex and Tarn logs ... every D-Pad that dealt with the theory of time and space, each one sounded outlandish and even impossible to test that it worked ... but there it was, in front of him was the device ...

…A time machine…

I use the old Shockwave D-Pad where he claimed that no matter how hard he tried it was impossible to do it, it was illogical ... For that cyclops everything was illogical

He was a great scientist, his studies and intelligence helped a lot

_??: At least for that if you serve worm_

St: Shut up! - I blurt out screaming at nothing

Also that, it seems that a voice was beginning to form in his processor, but he never tried to pay attention to it.

I plan everything, first it was to build the machine, ready, then when I return I should bring certain artifacts so that his stay would be unnoticed by other optics, he knew that Soundwave was audial and optical from the Nemesis, he did not want to have problems, less for his past self, ready.

He started listing his artifacts on his Hub:

  * Magnetic Canceller
  * Energon Signal Override
  * Power Override
  * Glass Gas Pumps
  * Bombstick
  * Cortical psychic patch



He had everything, it was now to take his revenge on all those who abandoned him ...

_??: Why don't you have the luxury of using Dark Energon ~_

Frag You Inner Voice! He won't… He definitely doesn't think about it… No… He won't use it… completely- He will… He knows he can't lose anything, Megatron was a pile of junk complaining about the power he had, he should use that same power when he finds it ~… Yes, I will definitely use it ~

Check if there is Dark Energon, and it seems to be yes there is, strange does not remember having it there ... well better now than ever

Drive the piece of Energon into his spark, it hurts, a little more than the first time, but it's worth it, only then will he defeat and get his revenge against Megatron and all the Decepticons, even against the Autobots ...

He felt alive ... somehow he felt powerful and skillful ... he relaxed ... he needs to focus ...

I walk through the laboratory to the room where the great portal was, any Cybertronian could say that it is a Groundbridge but the smartest will know that this is not a normal one, but that this is larger and has a box very simple control

Starscream walks towards her, activating it with a switch, it turned on large test tubes full of Energon, also other small ones of Synth-En and finally a large tube of Cybermateria these three come together creating a strange mixture with an opaque glow, then it travels from the large test tube to the fuel line of the great Time Machine, Starscream reaches the control box, it had three buttons (Red, Green, Blue) and a lever ...

Press the red button, close the door to the living room and cut the electricity from outside except there… Press the blue button; The tank begins to bubble and begins to heat up to create the liquid in a smoke-liquid, then put your digit on the green button to start ... but doubt ...

It will work? Could this make him travel to the past? Will he die trying? **_Why do you hesitate? ..._**

He tries to reason why, he closes his optics, but the only thing that comes to the processor is the torture, deception, humiliation, teasing, contempt and abandonment that each Mech has given him, Megatron ... Optimus Prime ... The Decepticons and Autobots ... His people ...

All this because of them ... they will pay for everything they did to him ... open his optics, now they are purple-red ...

Press the green button, making the Time Machine turn on, then enter certain coordinates of where the Nemesis would be, then enter the first date that comes ... November 29, 2010, Jasper, Nevada. Hold the lever and pull down to activate it on that date ...

First nothing happens, after a few big Unicycles and then the smoke-liquid begins to react with the machine when it activates something similar to the Ground bridge, and the color of the machine turns from green to blue and then certainly to purple, it changes of colors, then these are combined until it turns gray, it has worked ...

He was ecstatic that it worked! Excited that it worked! Now ... it's time to end this once and for all ...

He walks towards the portal, where he feels the breeze of the substances together, keeps the bag of artifacts inside his chest, each step is a path to success, revenge, to the victory that he will have soon, with a big smile on his faceplate, the path and through the portal, the laboratory is silent ...

... Then a Groundbridge is heard, Peds are heard coming out of somewhere in the void and then a silhouette that stares at the portal ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasper, Nevada, November 29, 2010

Nemesis location

A huge explosion of Energon was heard outside the nemesis just clicks away from it. Starscream is watching the explosion from the command room, an annoyed half smile on his faceplate

St: The Energon it’s worthless to me now ... - He grunts

Behind him, two Vehicons have the Autobot Cliffjumper attached, he is injured, and they drag him towards Starscream at the end of the command bridge, Starscream turns around to meet them, they throw him to the ground then he speaks

Cj: Scream… it’s been a while … - Energon coughs - so… Where’s your master? - says it in a funny and sarcastic way

St: Never mind him! I am my own Master! - He says angrily, he lifts his sharp servo and falls, burying it in Cliffjumper's chassis, he responds with a groan, opening his optics too wide - Any more questions?!

Cliffjumper is stunned and sore, he looks down on his chassis watching Starscream's servo through until it drips Energon from his servo, taking it out of the chassis, and from his Frame, reaching the ground, with a dull sound, Cliffjumper falls from knees and then all his Frame, dying, his spark has been extinguished (again)

Starscream takes a step back, the two Vehicons just stare at the Autobot's sparkles Frame

St: Clean that up - he says triumphantly and one of the Vehicons approaches the Frame

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a remote part of the command room, in the supply room a kind of black gap opens up and then a gray Portal opens with certain electrical rays that began to collide with the walls, then a large and slender silhouette emerges from the Portal ... Starscream(RID) leaves the portal, a little stunned and dizzy from the transfer, places a Ped in the Nemesis ... how nice, to go back to that warship called "Home" ... look around, it seems to be in the supply room, good now plan time ...

He takes out the bag of artifacts from his chest, takes out the Magnetic and Energy Override. The Energy Override is like a box with a screen, and a button, with 4 claws on each side, and a cable sticks out (like Cortical psychic patch connection), Starscream grabs the device, opens its cabin, and it put it inside by plugging it into a direct line on the Spark, feel a little sore, then adjust it and remove your servo, closing your cockpit.

Then, with the Magnetic Override, he places it on his right Audial, it adjusts quickly since it is magnetic, and checks his hub and his left arm hub by connecting them, three digital buttons appear on the screen, one deletes, another turns off and the last one download.

The portal is still open, it will soon be turned off, walk towards the sliding door, place the code on the panel for it to open, with a hiss. Look at the helm and look to the sides, there is no Vehicon nearby, he activates the two devices and leaves the room, begins to walk through the corridors avoiding Vehicons, if he does not remember badly, his past self should go to his rooms, he will wait for him there to explain his plan, this is part of his revenge ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Returning to the command room, Soundwave approaches from behind Starscream(TFP), he notices it and says

St: Soundwave, what is it? - Says grumpy, Soundwave stops and starts playing the audio of Arcee's communication with Cliffjumper

Sw: _“like Jasper Nevada’s a party / We’re alone wherever we travel on this rock cliff”_ \- playback ends

St: Ahhg, the one called Arcee, wisely just one Autobot when we still have the advantage of surprise? ~ - He says cheerfully with a malicious tone, turning to see Soundwave and he says nothing- well, send the Vehicons to investigate in that place, our friends the Autobots may not wait for what will happen, I will go to my rooms, take care of the Bridge - Starscream starts walking out of the Command Room

Soundwave watches as Starscream leaves, then sends a message through the comm to two Vehicons sending them to the location that was reported.

Starscream when leaving, begins his journey to his rooms, on the way he begins to think about everything that is happening, the Autobots think that they are still alone on this planet, he has just killed one of his soldiers, there is a large mine yet to be harvested At least the troops are beginning to take it seriously, he believes, as he walks and thinks, he feels a pain in his Spark, despite that he only rubs his chassis with his servo and continues on his way, perhaps it is because he has not rested at all well or not properly refueled, anyway he needed some time to write something on his D-Pad

He took a turn to the right, and then he walked to his door, it had a panel, he put the access code and entered, he was the only one who knew him, and he entered, locked his room with a lock

In the room, on the left side there was a bunk bed, on the right side a desk with certain tools, inventions and other D-Pads. In the background to the left was a table with an Energon dispenser, on the right side, it had a mini console with 2 cabinets, along the opposite side of that wall is a door that leads to the personal laundries.

He went to the cabinet of the console and opened them with a key that hides it to one side, as soon as he opens it he looks for his D-Pad, but ... it is not ...

St: What?! - Looking a bit desperate, but can't find it, he opens the other cabinet - No, no, no, no, No! Where is?! No one can access this place without the key, only I know where it is, it couldn't have been someone else! - Keep looking alarmed

St(RID): You're right ... - Starscream(TFP) is startled and turns to look around the room scared, until he finds the strange vocalizer and just like his own in one of the dark corners of the exit - Only **I** know where it's … - He says showing the D-Pad on his right servo

St: -He gets up fast and lowers his wings, but raises them again to intimidate this Con - What are you doing here?! And how did you get in?! The rooms are locked code! Who you are?! - he tries to sound threatening, but he was scared, this Con was bigger than him, he can swear it's Megatron's size, how could this Con enter here, no one could enter his rooms, same time he had never seen this Con less that it was a Seeker, with such striking colors it would be recognized or confused as an Autobot by those colors, but it had the Decepticon insignia on its wings ...

St(RID): Oh ~ jojojojo ~ Enter through the door obviously ~ What am I doing here? Well they are also my rooms, and I was looking for a little thing - He says shaking the D-Pad - I think you also came for this, right? Hahaha ~ - He says laughing

St: grrr Give me that! - He approaches him and extends the servo - Or I'll tear it out of that colorful servo that you have a bag of screws! Do you think you are very brave to come here?! You are very wrong!

St(RID): Wow, it was really loud and maddening - He says walking next to Starscream(TFP) ignoring him, rolling his optics - but that will soon change ~

St: huh? - He says watching him go by dumbfounded, but he recovers and looks at him intimidating- Stop playing with me, your conceited Seeker! If you don't talk and tell me what you're doing here and how did you get that D-Pad, I'll call my soldiers to lock you up in the bergatin!

St(RID): I would like to see you try it **Lord Starscream~** \- he said calmly and sinisterly, Starscream(TFP) sees him surprised and with some fear – don’t worry I’m not here to hurt you, but rather to help you in the next cycles

St: Help me? Help me for what? - he says angry

St(RID): In what fate will bring you - he says with a smile - Do you want to know how I got this? Well the key is always on the side of the console, how do I get in? I know the access code to my rooms

St: (Your… Rooms?)

St(RID): - Check your hub looking at the time, good time - Oh! You will receive a Comm from a Vehicon, they have found Arcee with the human ~

St: Find? Arcee? Human? What junk are you telling me?! - He says angrily - It will be better if you are not provoking me or playing a joke, your damn Seeke-

It is interrupted by a communication from a Vehicon

V1: Commander Starscream, target sighted accompanied by a human youth - says by his comm

Shocked, scared and angry Starscream yells at the Vehicon, placing a digit on his audio receiver

St: Destroy them both!! - Communicate

End the communication, and then think about what that Seeker told him, they have located Arcee, he had forgotten about her, but how did he know who they were talking about? And how did she know the Vehicons would find her with the human? How did you know about the key? About your room code? ...

St: - points his missile right - Who are you? ... - says scared

Starscream(RID) looks at Starscream(TFP) and with one of his big smiles he answers

St(RID): I am Starscream, Ex-Leader of the Decepticons, Ex- Second in Command - Starscream(TFP) looks at Starscream(RID) surprised, lowers his missile - I am you from the future, from the devastating and horrible future

St: Impossible! It can't be true, it's impossible for you-! You do not-! - He says looking at it without being able to believe it

St(RID): Oh ~ but I am! It was impossible until I had the initiative to make it happen! - He says rising to full blaze

St: No… It's not true! - Raises his arm, pointing again at him - You're a liar!

St(RID): Like you, look, I have a test that I know will convince you that I am you from the future - Take the psychic cortical patch out of its chassis - knowing this will make you believe me - start walking to the console and write the code for the connection, then walk to the door to make sure it is closed so no one will interrupt, connect to your port then approach Starscream(TFP), but he walks away

St: Don't even try it glitch! If you come closer, I'm going to-!

St (RID): What will you do? Hit me? We know that I’m the size of Megatron if I could not handle him even though you were like this, you will not achieve it either, also I know that this will benefit you, imagine what I’m offering you, a look at what awaits you, the path you took, the that brought me here - offers with his servo the patch of the cortical psychic connection, Starscream(TFP) looks at the servo - What Megatron will do with you ...

Starscream(TFP) then looks at Starscream(RID) in surprise, Megatron? Will he come back? ... You must risk seeing, right? It won't hurt ...

Doubtfully he takes the patch from the connection and places it in its port on the back of his helmet, Starscream(RID) helps him to settle in the bunk of his self to lie down, then he goes to the console and connects the cables, turns to Starscream(TFP)

St (RID): Easy, it doesn't hurt - he says laughing and looking at him with a smile, with his finger he presses the button and then they are both transported to the mind of Starscream (RID)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starscream(TFP) opens his optics and looks around it was dark, he starts to believe that maybe he fell into a trap, great isn't it?

Suddenly he begins to hear voices, too many to identify, but some sound familiar than others, they do not understand what they say

St(RID): Welcome to our mind my dear! ~ - He says showing his toothy tooth and laughing a little, appearing next to him - Yes, I know a little messy, but we don't have that much time to order - he says looking at a memory - Have you asked yourself, how will you be when this war ends? Will you govern Cybertron? Will you eliminate Megatron? Well let me tell you ... none of that happens - says sinister and gloomy

The darkness appears for a few seconds and out of nowhere appears a memory of him killing the Autobot Cliffjumper

St(RID): Tell me, did it feel good to kill that Autobot? right? - He says walking by his side - well I must congratulate us for at least achieving something that others could not in their time on earth - he says looking at the memory

St(TFP): Grr! What does that have to do with all this? - he says desperately - that doesn't prove anything about you

St(RID): oh of course he proves it, I killed him too, but not only that, but ... - he says changing the memory appearing on the bridge

_Soundwave approaches Starscream from behind showing a broadcast on his visor, reporting them to him._

_St: Those transmissions emanating from deep space - he turns to Soundwave - I would hate to waste the Energon ~… - he says sweetly and poisonously at the same time extending his servo in disdain - Unless you are absolutely certain ..._

_Soundwave looks at him and nods_

_St: - sigh – lock-on transmission coordinates, and activate the Spacebridge - order looking at a Vehicon on a console, it follows the order_

_At a far distance, the space portal is activated, from it a gray figure emerges flying then transforms to discover that it is Megatron_

_Meg: DECEPTICONS! I have returned ... - he says smiling_

The memory ends, Starscream(TFP) observes fearful, surprised and not believing it

St(TFP): I-Impossible! How is he alive?! I thought he ... - he says trembling a little lowering his wings

St(RID): Yes, I know ... I thought the same, but I think that fate does not smile at us - he says laughing a little - and that's not all, arriving ruins everything we have worked for, the soldiers, the mines, the Autobots ... - says the last part irritated

While mentioning, a series of memories passes with what is related to what was said above

Starscream(TFP) is terrified by what he sees, everything he did in those three years all that hard work that he did so that he would just come and destroy it in the blink of optics, this annoyed him a lot

His counterpart sees it and laughs a little

St (RID): hehe and that's not all - he starts showing him all the memories after trying to melt the earth's pole in the end Megatron grabs him and walks towards the Nemesis while Starscream begs his Master for mercy

This made them shiver, scared, and anxious about what he did to **him**.

St(RID): since he arrived, he has only caused a decline to the Decepticons and a suffering to us - he points to another memory where he is beaten in front of the bridge crew - the only pretext he has are the minimum errors or cowardice that we did, just to hit each other one and every time, even the Dark Energon made his madness and reasoning get out of control by being the first in his line of fire - he says pointing to another memory where Megatron consumes Dark Energon and then is hit by a failed mission of an Energon mine

St(TFP): Wait! IS THERE DARK ENERGON HERE?! ON EARTH?! - yell, surprised

St(RID): Grrahg! Could you not scream? Now I know why everyone hated my screams, they are loud and my voice box squeaky

Starscream(TFP) looks at him puzzled but angry at that offense

St(RID): Anyway, yes, there is, but not only that, the god of destruction Unicron is on earth

Starscream(TFP) is even more surprised

St(RID): And before you scream like, he's Planet Earth - shows you a memory where Unicron starts to submerge out of the ground with rock formations

St(TFP): This is a joke, right? You must make this up. That would never happen, it is impossible and less likely!

St(RID): But it is, not only that but all the pain, the suffering that we get from them! - shows memories of Megatron, Autobots hitting him, hurting him, laughing at his pain, even making him suffer

Starscream(TFP) refuses to believe in everything, it's too much, it's maddening

St(RID): And let's not even talk to those he considered as a friend or ally, they end up abandoning you ... - he says grimly showing a conversation and conspiracy with the Decepticon Knock Out Doctor with his assistant Breakdown, the three are almost like great colleagues until Breakdown dies and Knock Out changes, Starscream leaves the Nemesis, everyone, then at the End when he frees him from the cell, Knock Out attacks him from behind and betrays him by turning to the side of the Autobots

He was incredible, betrayed by the Decepticons themselves and not only did he try to join the Autobots and they did the same, they never accepted it and they will not, then a memory arrives is Megatron being pierced by a sword by Bumblebee?

St (TFP): Yes, surprising, but it does not last long, around a few cycles it resuscitates only to hit us again, fight against them and dissolve the Decepticons, certainly I don’t accept that ... - says looking at another memory

He was in a building, where he was about to proclaim himself leader of the faction 3 beasts approach him and begin to hurt him

St(TFP): What are ...? - he says anxiously

St(RID): Predacons ... their Predaking leader is a really powerful and unfriendly Mech to approach

Starscream(TFP) is in shock, various feelings, fears and anxieties are transmitted to him by each memory that he observes, as if he were there, his future self was the protagonist, but he clearly feels what the step ... is terrifying and horrible ... he's afraid of what will happen ...

St(TFP): H-How ... How did you survive them? - He says looking at the memory of the Predacons, with fear and sadness

St(RID): It wasn't easy ... - he says showing the memory after the Predacons - they tried to hold me more after I escaped from them, I was able to save myself from them thanks to a Dark Amount laboratory - he says passing the memory - I created a plan with the minicons that would be used for a weapon, take that opportunity but ...

St(TFP): but…? - he says worried and serious

St(RID): With the Autobots alive, ruling Cybertron and helping humans you can't accomplish much… much less alone…. - He says passing the memory of Optimus Prime defeating him and sending him to Ky-Alexia's prison

Starscream(TFP) stared blankly at the memories, at all of them, each one with great suffering, this could not happen, this should not be like that, he does not want to suffer, he does not want to be hurt, why should he always be the one who receives everything this? Not only that, he has been betrayed by everyone, despite trying he is still rejected by everyone, Decepticon, Autobots ... He needs to stop, he needs to take revenge, for everything he has suffered, what he will suffer ....

St(TFP): Why are you here? - He says looking at him without expression

St(RID): hehe I thought it would be obvious why I'm here - he says looking at his past self he had a sad and expressionless look - I have a plan, a plan to get revenge on all of them, a plan where each one of them He will suffer the same that I suffered, that we suffer ... - he says looking at Starscream(TFP) - and for that I need your help, I know you want revenge, for all this - he points out the memories that were surrounding them both - help me to do justice for our servos, help me bring peace and satisfaction to our sparks - he says showing a soft smile, extending his servo for the other to take it

Starscream(TFP) looks at the servo they offer him, a revenge for them to suffer, for him to bring peace to his spark, so that he can live and have the life he should have deserved, his anger, his fear, his anxiety ... tighten his servos, after thinking, accept, tighten his servo with that of his opponent, he will take revenge, all of them will pay for all their pain

Starscream(RID) smiles showing his teeth grimly and wickedly

St(RID): very good choice Starscream, I knew you would accept - he says looking at him - soon we will have our revenge together ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soundwave was at his console watching the security cameras, while he was looking for the Autobots base at the same time, but something caught his attention, a robust figure appears in the supply room, he had not very flashy colors, when he was about to zoom the camera, it is distorted for a moment and the figure disappears, Soundwave a little puzzled checks all the cameras to look for that figure, but he can't find it, strange ... He gets up from his place on the console and leaves the room to search the supply room

V: Commander Soundwave, where are you going? He needs something? - question a little curious

Sw: “—I do not require your assistance Vehicon—” “—It's not your business! - “- they say through two recordings, cutting them off and joining them, he leaves the Bridge, walking through the corridors, using the cameras to observe the environment, nothing out of the ordinary, in his opinion

Soundwave arrives at the supply room, he looks around for clues or signs of the figure ... nothing ... he observes the door of the room, after a few minutes of observing he enters the code to enter, but when he is about to hit "enter" bottom he feels a tug of its somewhat painful spark, his minicon, Laserbeak feels the same pull for its link and sends an alert to his Carrier, he is only shocked by what he felt, his servo shaking a little

What was that? Why did he feel that? Something was wrong, something or someone was doing something and his spark told him that someone was watching him and sending a signal, but he did not know who, a last glance he took around but there was nothing ... he presses the button and the supply room opens, whatever the figure was, knew the code, this makes it even weirder

The supply room was, almost clean, there was not much to see, Cubes lined up correctly, some boxes containing other cubes, nothing out of the ordinary, scan the room, there was some kind of somewhat abnormal and paradoxical event, that sounds something really strange

He saves his results of his scan, a noise is heard at the end of the room, as if something broke, when he was about to go to investigate the noise, a transmission arrives, it seems to be from space, something tells him that it may be Megatron , He had not been known for a long time, despite the fact that Starscream is a good leader, almost, Megatron is better leading because of his great strategist mind and fights in battles, that made his mind come back happy at that memory, he stopped He left the noise aside and left the supply room heading to the Bridge, through one of the cameras he watches Starscream leave his rooms and go to the Bridge, he looked something changed and determined? What a strange situation, but at least it was perfect since he just had to inform him about the transmission

The figure just watches as Soundwave walks away, disappointed that he's gone, but will soon make himself known again ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soundwave reaches the bridge, Starscream is standing straight with his back to him, bluntly walking towards him

Soundwave approaches Starscream from behind showing a broadcast on his visor, reporting them to him.

Starscream knowing what is coming he prepares his dialogue, Soundwave is close

St: Those transmissions emanating from deep space - he turns to Soundwave - I would hate to waste the Energon ~… - he says sweetly and poisonous at the same time extending his servo in disdain, again, feel a dejavu - Unless you are totally sure ... - he says looking at him, waiting for his signal

Soundwave looks at him and nods

St: - sigh – lock-on transmission coordinates, and activate the Spacebridge - he orders looking at a Vehicon on a console, he follows the order, Starscream only thinks about the next thing that will happen, Megatron will return, this thought eats him out of fear, but more than he is in rage, but he remembers the words of his future self

*******

_St(RID): Remember, when Soundwave tells you about the broadcast just go with the flow and do exactly what you saw in the memory, we don't want anyone to suspect - Starscream(TFP) nods heading out of his rooms - one more thing - Starscream(TFP) stops and observes Starscream(RID) - Do not let Megatron see your fear, your stand firm and do not let him take advantage of you, if we want the plan to work we must remain united and challenging towards him ... - Starscream(TFP) nods again towards him leaving his rooms determined and a little fearful_

*******

He will not let Megatron abuse him again, he will never let him do whatever he wants with him, he will die in the most painfully possible way, look at the stars in the distance for the last time, one day he will be free, he will have gotten his revenge and He will be like them, shining and triumphant before the dark ...

At a far distance, the space portal is activated, from it a gray figure emerges flying then transforms to discover that it is Megatron

Meg: DECEPTICONS! I have returned ... - he says smiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, I receive complaints and doubts


	3. Chapter 2 - Darkness Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron is getting back on drugs with the dark Energon, Starscream (TFP) is proving to be brave before him and Starscream (RID), well ... he's having a lot of fun with what's going on around him

Megatron flies to the Nemesis flight platform, upon arrival he transforms into his bipedal form, walking straight and with his very unfriendly EM field, but he seemed pleased by something

Enter the Nemesis, walk through the dark corridors, its red optics lit little before the darkness of these, looking at each passing Vehicon, each one revered before their leader, saying to the unison an "All Hail Megatron"

Megatron smiled showing his sharp teeth as he continued walking, his Pedes echoing through the corridors, arriving at the command room, the doors clicked open and he entered

In the room, Soundwave was on his console, he seemed to be coding codes or most likely the Autobot base, even watching, he really seems to be able to be in everything at once, but apparently he realizes his presence and starts walking towards him, bowing slightly, Megatron smiles

All Vehicons turn and line up doing the same and saying their programmed salute upon the return of their Great and Glorious leader "All Hail Megatron"

Megatron observes the room, everything seemed to be in order, but something was missing ... or if his second, wondering where he was, there is no sign of him, what an inconsiderate piece of scum

Starscream didn't even have the nerve to see him get there, he knew he shouldn't leave him in charge for long, this would cause the Seeker to become contaminated with his own ego, but soon all that would change, he would put his second in his place.

Soundwave seems to realize the anger and confusion of his leader, he offers him a servo that delivers a D-Pad in which the reports of everything that happened during his absence in the 3 Stellar Cycles came, he frowns, he seems to be that his second wasn't doing his job bad after all, but that doesn't save him from his punishment, for now he must find him and see how to deal with him, he doesn't want to break him so quickly, he thinks sarcastically

Mg: Soundwave - he says calmly and somewhat irritated – Where’s Starscream?

Sw: _“Commander Starscream– / –Energon Mine– / - Trouble -”_ \- says, using 3 recordings

Mg: how timely ... - he says looking at the D-Pad, then the place, a strange atmosphere feels, with a touch of some change

V: Lord Megatron - announces the Vehicon to its leader

Mg: What do you want? - says quiet

V: Commander Starscream requires more soldiers in the mine, he has said that he also requests the extraction of Energon from the Nemesis

Megatron just walks across the bridge to the console where he reviews the order report and then looks out the window.

Mg: Okay, take the Nemesis to the mine, and take 2 more squads I'll go in person to that mine - he says crossing his arms behind his back, a smile on his faceplate showing

V: Yes, Lord Megatron! - say goodbye and will carry out the order

Soundwave when listening to him goes to his console to continue with his work, now that his leader is here his work may not be so stressful anymore, but something inside him said that Starscream's betrayals would soon begin within 24 Mega-Cycle, things they will be like before ... he expected that ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starscream paced from side to side with his wings half lowered, and a pensive, anxious and fearful look

St(RID): You could stop doing that, it makes me anxious just to see you like this - he says leaning against the rock wall, being in the mine inside a mountain did not bring him a good memory, his wings were low against the wall, he had an irritated look

St(TFP): Excuse me, but I'm thinking - he says in a serious and angry way

St(RID): Oh yeah? And what are you thinking? - says curious and boring

St(TFP): About how I can save the mine without exploding it, as far as I know, Megatron will order me to destroy it, but I don't want to because this Energon can be of much use to us, but there is a possibility that the Autobots will also want it if we can save it

St(RID): Wow, that's really a good thought - he pulls back from the wall - but I can tell you not to worry about them, I'll keep them under control, and on mine what do you have on your processor?

St(TFP): Wait, don't you think that will affect our plans or something on the timeline you're on? - says curious

_¿?: No, your spark and my blood will not affect you, but if Megatron fuses with the Dark Energon it could be a little disadvantageous ~_

St(RID): … I won't let that happen… - whispers looking away

St(TFP): ehhh Hello? Starscream calling lunatic do you hear me? - he says thundering his digits

St(RID): No, it won't affect me, and- wait, you called me a lunatic ?! - he says shouting a little

St(TFP): ah Obvious, I can't call you Starscream for the simple reason that my designation is that plus it could confuse us, you know - he says looking at him

St(RID): - sighs - well you're right, for now we will not discuss my appointment for now we must worry about what we will do, and for Megatron

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Megatron watches from the bridge towards the window, they are reaching the mine, he turns around and begins to walk towards the console where Soundwave is, a squad of Vehicons approach their leader staying behind

Mg: Soundwave, open Groundbridge to the mine, I need to speak with my second in command - he says in a serious tone, Soundwave obeys, opens the Groundbridge and Megatron and the squad enter, transporting themselves to the mine

****************************

The Nemesis arrives at the mine, when it is positioned above, it descends and stops at a safe height, it opens a hatch under the hull and from this comes a tube that is an elevator for the extraction of Energon, the elevator reaches the ground in middle of mine

Megatron came to a part of the mine where he could see Starscream standing in the corridor watching the process, little by little he approaches him

St: Of the Energon deposits we have located while you are away, Lord Megatron, this one is by far the most significant - he says seriously standing firm and with his clear vocalizer, and high wings - the drones have been mining without pause during your absence and have amassed quite a stockpile, my Lord - he says turning to see Lord Megatron behind him a few steps away, he looked angry, but he was very good at hiding

Megatron was a bit surprised, his second seemed calm, but that always meant he was up to something.

Mg: Starscream surprises me - he says bored, Starscream doesn't move, he remains firm and determined, then he asks - Why so quiet? ~ - He says curiously and with a smile, nothing, he is up to something, he walks to where his second was and passes him, seeing the mine

St: If I may ask you, my Lord, shall I ready the Spacebridge to bring forth Decepticon army that you gathered during your three Stellar Cycle in space? - He says looking at him seriously and almost without a little emotion of annoyance or recognition by him, his wings were half

Mg: My army will come - he says, glancing behind his second - but my time away has yielded a more intriguing means to materializing them - he says seriously, then reveals what in his servo he carried, a purple crystal, Starscream then I imagine that that must be the one Dark Energon - the solidified form of matter the ancient texts refers to as the blood of Unicron

Starscream just turned the optics bored, moving his wings up and down, Megatron did not let that gesture go unnoticed

Mg: Anything you want to say Starscream? - He says turning side towards him

St: Nothing that you already know my Lord - he says bowing his wings a little respectfully lowering, Megatron did not let that go either, something was wrong with Starscream

Mg: His blood is the Anti-Spark, plucked from cosmic shores, gaze upon Dark Energon - he says with a smile looking at the crystal

St: Legend tells that it holds the power to revive the dead, Lord Megatron - he says walking beside him and looking at him seriously, with high wings

Mg: We require only a cadaver to be certain - he says looking at it now – are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?

St: Of course my Lord, all for the Decepticon cause - he says kneeling before Megatron, his wings were glued to his back

This shocked him even more, his faceplate was in awe, Starscream agreed to die for the cause? He was definitely planning something and to get to the bottom of this, before he could tell him anything, two Vehicons got off the elevator next to a bunk where the Cliffjumper frame was lying attached, they walk until they are in front of their leader

St: But I would suggest you use this - he says standing up and pointing to the lifeless frame of the Autobot - consider it a welcome home present - Megatron smiles, but then it changes to a questioning and curious look towards his second

St: It would be a shame to lose your second in command due to a miscalculation before this Dark Energon, if it didn’t work - he says looking at him with a satisfactory smile his wings were high in triumph

Megatron just glared, but decided not to do anything.

Mg: Put it there - points in the middle of the hall - It's time to find out if that legend is true

The Vehicons obey, but they had been thinking what their Commander was doing was surprising and weird, when they leave him they both walk away at a distance

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starscream(RID) was walking through the first corridors below, observing and analyzing the place, there were not so many Vehicons, it seemed that the reinforcements would hardly arrive, he looked for an entrance and found it

St(RID): That's where the Autobots arrived - he walks towards her hiding between the rocks - hehehe this will be a lot of fun ~ - being close he opens his chest to get one of his gadgets

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Megatron approaches the Autobot frame

Mg: Let's see if power born of darkness can reignite the Spark - he says raising his arm where he holds the Dark Energon then he sticks it in the spark chamber, everyone watches

The Dark Energon begins to shine more starting to give a trail of purple light and the frame begins to move

Megatron stays in place, Starscream instead moves a little closer to the frame, this makes Megatron wonder why?

The Energon begins to dissolve and enter inside the Autobot, all of its Energon lines and its biolights turn a deep purple

From one moment to another the frame began to be in line, but with a deep growl and purple optics, he began to struggle between the restraints he had, with a strong struggle he freed himself from his left arm, roaring like a savage, Starscream did not seem scared, Megatron just watched both and the Vehicons readied their Blasters, one of them backed off

Then the undead Autobot untied his other arm and jumped off the litter attacking one of the Vehicons, giving him no chance to defend himself

Cliffjumper was on top of the Vehicle, brutally hitting him on the hood and at his helm several times grunting, the sound of metal on metal echoing through the place.

The Vehicon tried to defend itself by starting to shoot, but the Autobot was able to avoid it and in a missed shot it grabbed the Blaster with its ingest and the Vehicon screamed when it ripped it off, throwing it in front of Megatron and Starscream.

Starscream looked at the arm of the Vehicon, inside he felt repulsion, but his processor screamed in panic and terror when he saw this, despite knowing what would happen it was still scary to see it, he moved his wings in disgust, but he did not let Megatron see that Instead he kicked his arm and laughed grimly

Megatron smiled too but when he saw that Starscream laughed it only made him look at him strangely, something made him feel angry with his second, it seemed that he was not afraid of him, the Energon or the danger that could happen

While watching Starscream and the Autobot, Cliffjumper with a servo attached to the rudder of the Vehicon and crushed it until it broke it, the other Vehicon overcoming the surprise and fear began to shoot him, but only one got to hit him later after it stopped firing. another making him turn around, but this only made the Autobot even more annoyed and roar wildly, turning around and throwing himself at the Vehicon and starting to hit him like he did the first, growling

St: So this is the plan, Master, bring Autobots back from the dead so that they attack their companions - he says smiling and half turning to see him, calmly - barbarian but ingenious my Lord - he says lowering his wings halfway

Mg: That’s no longer an Autobot, just a mindless beast, it’s only instinct to destroy anything in its path - he says looking at the monster and then at Starscream

Cliffjumper roared and ran towards Starscream, Megatron imagined that Starscream would jump to the side, so he sheathed his sword where his cannon was, he prepared to attack, but Starscream also got ready

Starscream turned around, positioned himself in fight mode spreading his claws and keeping his wings low, as a threat, when Cliffjumper approaches him, Starscream attacks first with one claw and then the other scratching him crosswise on the chassis, the monster goes back two steps, then he takes advantage and with his right missile he shoots, this makes the Autobot fly towards a wall, but he does not give up, stunned he runs towards Starscream

Starscream just waits, once close in a quick movement he sideways dodges the tackle, his wings move with agitation, with the momentum he turns and with his sharp forearm he hits him in the back causing the Autobot to twist falling to the ground Kneeling with his arms on the ground, near Megatron at the edge of the hall, Starscream laughs he approaches him and kicks him hard causing the Autobot to fall, only a wild scream is heard falling and then something as if a metal is embedded in something sharp

Both Starscream and Megatron leaned over the edge and observed how the Autobot was traversed between a sharp Energon crystal, some Vehicons were scared others were pointing at the lifeless frame

Megatron retracted his sword and only saw Starscream, he only stood firm and straight his wings were high, then he only looked at the optics

St: That will make big problems for our cause if it attacks ours too, Lord Megatron - he says, returning to his usual seriousness and calm

Mg: There, Starscream, ride the indestructible seed of my army, the ultimate weapon - he says looking at him narrowing his optics, Starscream only looks at him with a small smile – once I learned to control it - he approaches him

Starscream is unfazed and just keeps looking at him

Mg: I’m beginning to discover something in you Starscream, and I’m not liking it - he says getting closer, but Starscream does not even show fear - it seems that you have changed too much

St: Well, Master, without your absence someone had to act as a competent leader and know how to lead a cause almost forgotten by its old leader, oh well, the one who thought himself an old and dead leader - he says smiling without being able to hide it, this anger Megatron and took him by the neck, this had a small reaction, but it seemed not to affect him as much, not as before

Mg: What are you playing Starscream? Do you want me to punish you? - He says looking at him furiously

St: I don’t play anything, my Lord, I only want to serve you and the cause - he says calmly - would you punish me for having defended you from that monster? I think I should think better next time then - he says smiling

Megatron having enough was going to hit him, but decided not to, things were in favor of his second now, besides that he seemed to follow orders and not be attacking, above all, he was behaving, he will have to let it pass and consult with Soundwave about this behavior and since that courage was formed, then he thought that he should continue with his primordial plans, he can take care of Starscream later

Mg: Not for now, but if I find out that you are conspiring against me, as you always do, you damn Mech, I will start your spark in front of the entire crew, understood? - says poisonous and threatening

St: It would be a great show to see that - he says happily

Meg: - Megatron just let’s go of it angrily and leaves - Soundwave! Groundbridge! - Order by his comm, walk the way he arrived and cross the Groundbridge that appeared in front of him

Starscream on the ground recovering, sighs shakily and strongly, he was more than scared, he was terrified and at the same time happy about what he did in front of Megatron, in front of the dead Autobot and in all this situation

He really needed to rest, take a breath and move on, this made him feel anxious, with a lot of adrenaline in his Energon lines and a lot of determination and courage, he could do this, he could against Megatron and everyone who wants to do something to him, he could with everyone

He got up and walked to the console, there he would meet his alternate self and they would get ready for the next step in their plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starscream at the meeting place spots his alternate self and approaches, it sees him and approaches him, without the Vehicons looking at him

St(RID): How did it go with Megatron? Did you irritate him a lot? - He says smiling at him, showing him his fangs, his wings were half up

St(TFP): Hehehe of course! It was scary, but rousing and outrageous! - He says looking at him with some fear, but with a big smile on his face plates, his wings flapped with emotion

St(RID): Hahaha I knew you'd feel like this! And that is only the beginning, the more you confront him the braver you will become and soon you will not be afraid of anything - he says walking towards the console, his wings go down

St(TFP): Yes, what is the next part of the plan Brawler? - approaches Starscream(RID)

St(RID): Did you just call me Brawler? - He says puzzled and looking at him, his wings tighten with anger

St(TFP): Any problem? - He says looking at him with a smile, he moves his wings funny

St(RID): Don't even think about calling me that, Screamer - he says turning to the console - and on the plan, it only remains to wait a few cycles for the Autobots to appear - he says writing, suddenly the screen is suspended

St(TFP): What did you do to the console? - Look at the console off - Why did you suspend it?

St(RID): Why if Megatron found out that the mine is being attacked he would order you to destroy it, so using this as an excuse you can save it, isn't that what you wanted? - He says looking at him squinting his optics, he raises his wings a little

St(TFP): Right…. - He says looking at another annoying place, his wings go down - What should I do?

St(RID): Well, you will go down this corridor that lets you see the bottom of the cave, that way they will enter, when you hear an explosion it will mean that they arrived, Arcee will want to find his partner and when he sees him he will go after him, there It is where you shoot, but not to kill her but to hurt her, do you understand?

St(TFP): Hurt her? Why not kill her? It may be the only chance I'll have to finish her! - He says angrily, raises his wings in annoyance

St(RID): Because if you do, you won't be able to enjoy his pain afterwards, believe me I have prepared something much worse for that two-wheeler - he says grunting a little, his wings flapping in annoyance

St(TFP): Good! It better be - he starts walking until he stops and turns to look at him - Where will you be?

St(RID): I will be hidden in a place helping the Vehicons to attack the Autobots, I will make a few get big wounds hehehe ~ - he laughs maliciously and goes for a shortcut

St (TFP): I can't believe his laugh is cooler than mine or Megatron's! Even more dark and malicious! - he says muttering and walking to his position with his wings lowered

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Autobots have arrived at the mine, time to put the plan in motion, Starscream(RID) was in their position, as was Starscream(TFP)

Starscream(RID) hears the engines resound in the only corridor and entrance below the mine, having his Null Rays ready ... he prepares to fire

When the Autobots arrive at the entrance, they transform into their bipedal form, when they try to hide in some boxes, a sound makes one of them ask what it is

* Pi * * Pi * * Pi * * Pi *

Bh: Ehhh Guys? Don't you hear a beep? - He says looking at them all, they all look at him strangely, but they also notice the sound

* Pi * * Pi * * Pi * * Pi *

Optimus did not leave this unnoticed and looked around, when he saw that near them there was like a Warhead nailed to the ground with a bright green ball emitting the beep, but it did not seem the only one, there were more around it, they began to emit that beep stronger and fast until Optimus says

* Pi * * Pi * * Pi * * Pi * * Pi * * Pi * * Pi *

Op: Autobots! Move now! - Upon hearing that order, each one tried to jump far, but all the warheads exploded causing everyone to fly off in different places and with slightly serious injuries

The Vehicons realized this and started shooting towards where the explosion was, the Autobots noticed and started shooting back, Starscream (RID) also started shooting towards Bumblebee and Bulkhead, they were all separated so they were easy targets, several shots were accurate and wound them both

As Starscream(TFP) looked up at the shooting, he ordered a Vehicon to make the call, he had to simulate and have a test on the console problem as an excuse, and I wait until Arcee approaches his partner, Cliffjumper's body is he found near an Energon formation, I reckon how he could use that to his advantage

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Nemesis, Soundwave notices a certain anomaly in the Energon mine and tries to communicate with Starscream to inform him…. Nothing ... strange, the console should have a signal, it cannot have been altered or disconnected, something was wrong, decide to call Megatron

** With Megatron **

Megatron was standing and staring in front of a large suspension tube where he housed a formation of Dark Energon.

Mg: Blood of Unicron How might I fathom the depths of your mystery become worthy of wielding your astonishing power! - He says walking two steps and placing his servos and leaning close to the Dark Energon

Suddenly a communication from the command room is broadcast on a console at the back of the room, where Soundwave could be seen

Sw: _“Lord Megatron -” “–Some anomaly–” “–Success-” “–In the mine–”_ \- says between recordings of Starscream and Vehicons - _“–Communications–” “–Disconnected–” “–Anomaly–” “–Recognized as–” “–Autobots possibility–”_ \- suggests Soundwave among his recordings

Mg: Optimus ... - He says thinking about his greatest enemy and the rare situation in which things are, were communication disconnected? Strange coming from them and even more from their soldiers - I need more time to prepare an appropriate reception for my old friend, ready the ship for departure

Sw: _“–Command Starscream–” “–In the mines–” “–Vehicons–” “–The same–”_ \- says with the voice of a Vehicon

Mg: Grrr! Contact him and tell him to get back to the ship now! When on board destroy the mines! - he says angry

Sw: _“–Of course Lord Megatron–”_ \- ends the transmission

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shots were raining everywhere, between the burst, the Autobots even wounded a few Vehicons, but they did not say that there were more Vehicons than expected apart from the fact that they seemed to have good aim since there were accurate shots in the arms and legs that had stunned to all

Arcee could see Cliffjumper's body behind a formation of Energon in the distance, a few clicks away.

Ar: Optimus! It's Cliff! I have a visual! - He says shouting at his leader away from his position for the comm

Op: We'll cover you, go! - He says shooting some Vehicons from his position

Arcee runs between the shots and transforms into a motorcycle until she reaches the point of formation, several shots are directed towards her, but Optimus protects her by shooting to deflect the shots towards him.

Starscream(RID) observes this and communicates with Starscream(TFP)

St(RID): Get ready! She is coming to the spot! - He says cutting off the communication and pointing his Lightning to Optimus, he tries not to shoot him in the head - (No, not yet ...) - he says and thinks, then he points to the part of his tanks and arm making the Prime moan in pain

Optimus receives the impacts of some Blasters, but it seems to be of another type of weapon, he tries to turn around and seems to perceive two red optics looking at him where a rock lay, he tries to shoot him, but more shots fall on him from the Vehicons, Starscream(RID) sees this and goes to another rock formation to continue his shooting

** While with Starscream(TFP) **

Upon receiving the communication from her alternate self, she prepares her weapons, watches as several Vehicons fired in her direction, but very little was able to hit her.

Arcee reaches where Cliffjumper was, the Energon formation covered her from the shots

Ar: Cliff! - He says approaching and moving him, while shots were heard a little in the distance – let’s get you home partner - he says trying to avoid the rocks that began to fall due to so much agitation in the mine

Arcee does not realize Starscream watches him, Starscream in turn tries to think of something to hurt her, sees the Energon formation next to her, how convenient, he aims his left missile at the Energon and fires

Arcee tries to wake up her partner, but he wakes up roaring and trying to attack her, her Dark Energon contaminates Arcee, she is trying to control her partner who does not notice the missile and when he turns it is too late, the missile it hit the Energon making a big explosion throwing it towards a wall strongly, while Cliffjumper's body flew to the other side, torn to pieces and without any trace of Dark Energon

Starscream just looks with a big smile and satisfactorily to where Arcee was, he was really starting to like this.

Arcee was unconscious, Optimus noticed and tried to move forward, but there were many Vehicons shooting at them, he could not reach her, he saw that the rest of his companions were tired and very injured, they needed to retreat and soon

Op: Bumblebee! - He calls him, he turns to see him - You and I will cover Bulkhead! Bulkhead! You will go after Arcee and we will retreat, now! - He says starting to shoot the Vehicons above, Bumblebee shoots the ones below, Bulkhead prepared and transformed into a truck driving fast towards where Arcee was

Starscream(TFP) was going to shoot him when his comm rang

St(RID): Don't shoot! - shouts

St(TFP): What ?! - yell confused

St(RID): They're retiring! Communication will be reestablished in 2 Nano-klicks! - He says looking at him from where he is

St(TFP): But-!

St(RID): Just let it go, we need to focus on the plan, remember! - He says clarifying things

Starscream takes a deep breath and calms down, just watch as Bulkhead grabs Arcee nuptially and runs towards Optimus

Op: Ratchet! I need the Groundbridge, now! - He communicates through his comm, a few clicks behind them appears a Groundbridge, everyone runs after him - Autobots, go!

Optimus continues shooting to try to defend his team as they retreat, he notices something moving between the rocks and the darkness, the last thing he sees before entering the Groundbridge is a frame with bright colors, but then nothing….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ratchet on receiving communication activates the fast Groundbridge

When activated, in the distance he notices the sound of Blasters and one by one they arrive at the base, they were a great disaster, they were all injured, leaking Energon and tired, Ratchet noticed Arcee who was unconscious in Bulkhead's arms and gets closer, closes the Groundbridge when Optimus gets last, just like everyone in bad condition

Rc: Optimus! What happened by the AllSpark?! - He says approaching Arcee and checking her - Bulkhead, take her to the MedBay now! Did you find Cliffjumper? - He says a little confused and worried

Op: I'm afraid Arcee is the one who knows, old friend, but she is not in a good condition to tell us now - he says firmly, the others are watching him

Mk: WHAT WAS ALL THOSE SHOTS? !!! - she says enthusiastically

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the Vehicons celebrated and went back to work, some to mine and others to watch

V: Commander Starscream! - Says a Vehicon approaching

St: What do you need? - turn to see it

V: Communications have returned, and we found bodies of the miners and soldiers in the lowest mine!

St: mmm - think - send more soldiers and miners to that section, we must mine everything as soon as possible, get rid of the frames, I will communicate to Lord Megatron

V: Yes, Commander Starscream! - say hello and leave

Starscream goes to where the console is, there was a Vehicon

V: Commander, the communication is online again, it seems that someone suspended it

St: Strange - he approaches the console and communicates with the Nemesis, Soundwave seems to answer quickly - Soundwave, good to see you - he says smiling

Sw: _“Commander Starscream–” “–Why not answer–” “–communication–” “–Nemesis - “_ \- says Soundwave

St: It seems that someone suspended our communications, so we could not receive any calls

Sw: _“–Suspected of–” “–Anomaly–” “–Energon Mine–”_

St: Anomaly? - He says something confused, his alternate self said that Soundwave could not detect it - it must have been the attack that took place a few cycles ago against the Autobots

Sw: _“–Autobots? - "_

St: Yes, they attacked, but the Vehicons and I stopped the docking, and withdrew, now I have ordered to mine as fast as possible to leave - he says standing firm and crossing his arms

Soundwave begins to analyze everything he has said, it seems to be true, he was surprised he thought that Starscream would flee the first moment there was a fight

Sw: _“Contact him and tell him to get back to the ship now! / When on board destroy the mines! "_ \- play the recording of what your leader said

St: Destroying them will not be necessary - he says leaning on the console - I will return immediately, open a Groundbridge to the Nemesis, Starscream out - cut communication, he goes to the Vehicon next to him - Try to find out how the console suspended itself and why

V: Yes, Commander Starscream!

Starscream walked away a bit, went to one of the dark parts where his alternate self was waiting for him

St(TFP): Lord Megatron wants me to board the ship, most likely he wants to know about the mine and how we defended it

St(RID): Yes, be careful, Megatron will try to fit the Dark Energon in his Spark, when it happens try to get closer to him, show that you are not a coward and do not speak unless you want him to hit you

St(TFP): Understood - he says walking towards the Groundbridge that appeared next to the console, when he approaches his comm turns on and his alternative self says

St(RID): I'll wait for you in your rooms - then it cuts out

Starscream(TFP) crosses the Groundbridge

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starscream walks through the corridors until he reaches the room where Megatron was, opens the door and enters

St: Lord Megatron, did you require my presence? - says leaning

Megatron does not turn to look at him, but his field expired anger and annoyance

Mg: Why were the mine's communications suspended? - says seriously

St: It seems that someone suspended them, a Vehicon is checking it, then Soundwave will take care of it

Megatron just hummed at the answer, it seems that he was not lying, but he could not stop thinking that it was part of a game of his second

St: I can inform you, my Lord, that the Autobots tried to attack us and take the mine, but they did not succeed, they retreated before the Vehicons could stop them - he says approaching with high wings - I think we should worry about further Autobot interference, Master, Optimus may return for the mine soon

Megatron just stares at the Dark Energon, Starscream stands beside him

St: Maybe you should take a break my Lord, I worry that too much contact with the Dark Energon might allow its properties to adversely affect you - he says seriously, turning to see him sideways with his wings high

Mg: I don't think I have allowed any more contact, Starscream! - he says angrily, placing his servo in the Dark Energon formation and taking a piece of it

St: Are you sure of this, Lord Megatron? It may not be safe for you - he says looking at the serious optics, it does not show anything - You should not embed it to your Spark chamber my Lord, you don't know what they will do - he says calm, worried, but calm

Megatron doesn't listen to him, he picks it up and embeds it in his Spark chamber, Starscream thinks he's an asshole and a damn Mech, he never thinks about the consequences, sooner or later they'll kill him, hey ... that doesn't sound bad, he tells himself, Starscream just takes a step back and watches

Megatron begins to scream and gasp in pain, his Biolights and Energon lines turn purple, everything begins to fill, he lifts the wheel and his red optics turn purple, it seems that he is beginning to have the connection with Unicron

** Elsewhere **

Starscream(RID) feels that something has pricked his spark and lets out a loud gasp, his wings rising and falling sharply

St(RID): He did ... - he says looking at a fixed place, his optics turned purple - he has merged with the Dark Energon ...

_?: You must make sure you kill him before he ruins our plans! ..._

St(RID): I must kill him, soon…. - he says changing his optics to their usual color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, I wish you a great Christmas and a better year too, until the next chapter OwO


	4. Chapter 3 - Darkness Rising – Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the things go to good for Starscream(RID), but something happen when they don't see the risk in their acts, Starscream(TFP) its changes too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very long, so you are warned

Autobot base, hours after the mine attack

Arcee began to slowly wake up in the MedBay, Ratchet notices this and leaves his work table to go with her

Rct: Easy, take your time – he says while trying to hold her by one arm, walking outside to make her sit on a box – let me scan you to see that everything is alright

Ar: My rudder… – holds his rudder – Cliffjumper! W–Where–? – tries to stand up, but gets a little dizzy

Rct: Arcee I told you to take it easy, you just woke up, your systems should be replenished within a few Cycles, don't make so much effort

After saying this, Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and the children approach her

Op: It's good to see you well and healthy Arcee – says kindly and calmly

Bh: We worried – he says relieved

Bb: *** I'm glad you're okay *** – he says between buzzes

Ar: Optimus, Cliffjumper, he– the mine– – he says trying to remember him

Op: We tried to take the mine, but there were a lot of Decepticons, we had to withdraw, we were all wounded – he says a little defeated – and about Cliffjumper, you know what happened to him? What did you see?

Ar: I ... – remember what happened – not Cliff, at least ... not anymore, he was mutated, butchered, like something from those Con experiments during the war – he tries to remember, but his processor starts to hurt

Rct: Maybe that explains the substance you had in your servo – he says looking at Optimus, then he looks at Arcee – don't worry, we decontaminate you, it shouldn't affect you, but you shouldn't make so much effort your wounds are a bit easy to desolder

Ar: Thanks, Ratchet – says getting up

Op: Since Ratchet has not discharged you, you will remain at rest until you can return to battle, rest for now – look at Bumblebee – Bumblebee accompanies Arcee to his rooms

Bumblebee nods and leads Arcee gently by one arm to their rooms

J: That means I'm going to go with Raf and Bumblebee, huh? – says scratching the back of his head

Op: That's right young Jack – he says gently – until Arcee improves, they will leave you and bring you

J: Okay, we must go before my mom goes crazy

Op: All right, you can retreat – nod your soldiers – remember they must stay low profile while they are near their positions

Bulkhead and Bumblebee, who was already back, nodded and transformed

Mk: Awww! It's not fair! – She says walking defeated, but excited to go with Bulkhead

Bumblebee opens in the passenger seat and the one in the back so that Jack and Rafael enter, then both Autobots leave the base

Op: Ratchet, about the substance – he says approaching him – What did you find out?

Rct: The base elements of this glue or like nothing I’ve ever encountered, must be extremely concentrated to have affected Arcee so rapidly, unfortunately, complete results are slow coming without the use of proper diagnostic tools, thank you very much Bulkhead – he says a little furious – already who broke the apparatus before they went on the mission

Op: Easy old friend, everything will take its time, don’t pressure yourself – he says putting his servo on his shoulder – rest, I'll take the turn of the patrol, today you have done too much for us

Rct: I ... I'll try – he says looking away, walks towards his work area holding his tweezers, Optimus sighs and transforms to leave the base

Ratchet, with the tweezers, grabs the sample and takes it elsewhere, but does not notice that a part of the substance comes out of the glass being spilled in the apparatus that Bulkhead broke

The object begins to tremble and then takes on a life of its own, with purple colors, it slips away to look around, Ratchet does not notice this

======

The next day, at Autobot Outpost Omega One

Ratchet walks to the MedBay desk next to the console, leans over to the microscope to observe the substance in it

Rct: Thanks goodness for peace and quiet – he says a little calmly – houseguests can be such a bother – he says tired, then nothing, a tool is heard falling or on the floor, this alerts Ratchet – What? – He looks around the base, but there is nothing unusual, he looks again in the microscope, but the sound comes back, now like little sharp things against the floor, Ratchet is alarmed and leaves work – Optimus? – He turns around and on the ground a small creature approaches that seems determined to kill or attack the Cybertronian, backs up a bit – By the All spark! – the creature jumps after Ratchet and extends its sharp legs to try to grab him, emitting noises

Ratchet dodges the creature, it jumps back after him, grunts, but the doctor counterattacks him with his arm and sends it up from him, the creature throws itself to one side of Ratchet, on the desk, and he uses a tube made of metal to attack the creature, it makes a first hit and misses, the creature dodges it and tries to attack, but Ratchet quickly gives a second hit and hits it away a little, the creature recoils like Ratchet, but runs after the creature giving a third hit but misses again, another hit another miss, the creature dodges backwards until it approaches the microscope, being behind it cuts it in half, an angry Ratchet yells at him

Rct: I needed that! – drop the tube

The creature growls at him and pushes him, falls to the ground, Ratchet recoils and is distracted, the creature takes advantage and throws itself without warning at Ratchet, but a shot sends him to the ground, Optimus appears transforming his Blaster into a servo, with a mask set, Ratchet sighs, the creature falls, but gets back up, but before he can do it Optimus steps on it, destroying it

Rct: Stay broken – he says relieved – now what could have caused that – Optimus retracts his mask

Op: I have a grave suspicion Ratchet – says looking at him and then at the creature – Dark Energon

**********************************************************************************************************************

Inside the Nemesis, Starscream and Megatron were together with the Dark Energon, Megatron observed the Energon and recovered from the inlay of the crystal, Starscream at his side only looked at him without much to say, until calling him

St: Lord Megatron?

Mg: It’s as if the Blood of Unicron the Destroyer flows through my Energon lines, as if, I hear is very thoughts – he says darkly – I now know what I must do

St: Can I do something to help you, Master? – He says turning only the rudder watching his Leader move away, with low wings, he was very still and calm

Megatron halfway up he stopped, then looked over his shoulder, seeing that Starscream was waiting for orders, he needs to do something with that seeker

Mg: No, wait my command – he says irritably and continues on his way

When Megatron leaves the room, Starscream turns to see the Dark Energon very angry.

St: For you, Megatron will now be more of an idiot when making decisions, and that, although it makes me happy, made me suffer once – he approaches, his wings flap with irritation, and with his servo he grabs another piece of the Energon – but I'll be prepared when he tries one more time and this time he will be the one to suffer – he puts the crystal in his chest and goes to the control room

**********************************************************************************************************************

Megatron exits the hatch that leads to the flight deck and walks through it, begins his transformation to his jet form and flies towards his destination.

Starscream inside the Nemesis observes a camera through a console where he sees Megatron pass by, a small smile appears on his face plates, his wings were still low

Soundwave silently approaches Starscream, tries to go unnoticed, but he already knew he was there

St: Soundwave ... – he says looking at the console for a while longer and then I look at him over his shoulder, bored, his wings go up a bit – I fear that the Dark Energon will contract him crazy, more for being in space, and he may that affects sound judgment since his return, should we increase global vigilance to help support us in case Optimus tries to attack the mine?

Sw: _"No / Wait my command"_ – says with Megatron's recording

St: (I hope he only recorded that ...) I understand, I'm not deaf, Soundwave, I was just asking, a suggestion nothing more – he says turning to look at him, passes him and then says – I'll go to my rooms, I'll come back in a Mega-Cycle – walk to the door

Soundwave sees how he leaves the command room, again, and back to his room, he notes that in his report about the suspicion of Starscream being responsible and trusting those around him, something in the change and he must find out that, He goes to his console to continue searching for the Autobot base and keeping an eye on Starscream

**********************************************************************************************************************

Starscream arrives at his rooms, enters his code and enters, closes with the same code and turns to see his rooms, his I was with the Pedes on top of the blueprint desk

St(TFP): Get your fucking dirty Pedes off my desk, Seeker !! – goes to him and removes his Pedes abruptly, cleaning where they were and checking the papers and tools

St(RID): Relax, will you? Don't even damage anything valuable in your toys – he says sitting down calmly

St(TFP): Relax?! How do you want me to relax?! – scream desperate

St(RID): Primus, what happens to you now? – He says getting up and walking towards the console

St(TFP): The thing is, I'm not even wearing a Deca-Cycle and I'm getting sick of playing the goddamn good behavior Seeker in front of Megatron or Soundwave! How is this even working?! I don’t see a breakthrough, I don’t see any of the 2 or the Autobots suffering, you said they would suffer and I only see that they are injured and that Megatron became an asshole again

Starscream(RID) just shot the optics disinterestedly, he knew that would happen, sooner or later, and it was very early

St(RID): The plan is simple and effective, everything will take time **Starscream** – he says a little irritated – Each one will receive their suffering in their own time, painfully in their own time

Starscream(TFP) approaches him, this annoys him, grabs his arm and pulls him

St(TFP): What if someone finds out? What if He finds out! I don't want–

He stops seeing the cold look he gives him, with the purplish red optics, it was a bit scary

St(RID): **_He_** will never realize ... – he says monotonously, after one cycle to another he drastically changes his attitude and looks at a confident – He is very stupid to see such small details – he laughs a little

Starscream(TFP) was a little taken aback by the change in attitude, but he let it go, after all it was him, he sighs, he was paranoid

St(TFP): You're right, look, I'm worried, Soundwave said he had registered an anomaly in the mine, I suspect it was you, but you told me that he couldn't see you

St(RID): And it can't, maybe it was something else, I have this – she turns to him, with his cockpit exposed showing the  Power Override – this cancels my Spark signal so no one can detect me, not even Mechs, Autobots or the Decepticons – he says closing his cabin – apart from that I have this – he points to his forearm and his Audial – this is a Magnetic Canceller used to enter the cameras, I can turn them off, delete and download the recordings – he points to the buttons on the screen of his forearm

St(TFP): Did you make those gadgets? – He says surprised, he approaches to see them

St(RID): Of course, I had to put those Shockwave planes to good use, plus with my mind and intelligence as a Iacon scientist, I needed weapons against the Nemesis audios and optics! – smiles looking at him

St(TFP): It’s impressive ... – Look closely at the Audial – I never believed that one day I could be a scientist again ... it is endearing – he says smiling at the device

St(RID): Yes ... – he says looking at his forearm nostalgic and melancholic – well, we should keep focused on the plan, it will take time, but we must be patient, you know we can always do it, we are Starscream after all hehehe – he says smiling at him

St(TFP): – sighs – Okay, what should we do next? – He says looking at the console

St(RID): Okay – turn to the console too – I'm writing down certain dates and events that we can use and change as well as keeping track of what happens every 24 Mega-Cycles, you know as a report of what happens, like this – select the report with the name of "Great Mine" – here write down what happened yesterday both what you did, as what I, and how the situation reacted to the Autobots, Megatron and Soundwave, I must say it was a great day and besides Energon was not lost, when it was my turn, I blew up the mine and well I was very angry about that – he says, remembering angrily – but that is already done and at least here it was not lost, now, what will happen will be that when you go to the command room, Soundwave will tell you about a transmission about a human, his name is William Fowler, the Autobots call him Agent Fowler, in the transmission he will say that he is leaving the Autobot base

St(TFP): What? Autobot base? Then we can capture it and then–

St(RID): No! If you do, you would be doing the same thing as me! – He says interrupting Starscream(TFP) – look, I tried to capture him and we brought him to the ship, but when I tried to extract information from him through torture it didn’t work, that human is resistant, after a while the Autobots arrive at the Nemesis and they take him, make a mess in the Nemesis and disable it, when Megatron returns he gets angry and ... – he is silent for a moment, remembering what happens gives him a chill, he looks at Starscream(TFP) and he just nods, understanding – ... he tells us that we should have waited as he commanded and says that we delayed his plan, I tried to give him a solution and he accept it ... – he sighs

St(TFP): I understand, so what should I do? – they both look at each other than Starscream(RID) speaks

St(RID): You will have to ignore that broadcast, you will do nothing, you will tell Soundwave to ignore that broadcast and that nothing will be done until Megatron approves or demands it

St(TFP): Just that? It's simple, but nothing good – says a little unhappy

St(RID): I know, but that way you will avoid that beating and show a bit of authority before Soundwave and the troops – he says smiling at him

St(TFP): Yes, okay, then?

St(RID): When he returns you will have to give him a quick solution for his plans, he will have to listen to you, he will not lose a Cycle to be able to see what you have in the processor and because the helpful attitude

St(TFP): Okay, should I just do that? – He says looking at the console

St(RID): Yes, that's it, I'll tell you the next part when you finish telling Megatron your solution, what follows from there is a bit intense, plus I need to know what will happen when this part finishes happening – see the console scoring

St(TFP): Okay, I should go to where Soundwave is now, I'll see you in a few Cycles then

St(RID): – looks at him and says – Okay, remember, trust and don’t fear – an optician winks

St(TFP): I will – he says nodding to him and leaving his room, placing the code in his rooms

Starscream(TFP) heads to the Command Room

**********************************************************************************************************************

Starscream(RID) was at the console reviewing what he has written down, then he tries to enter the cameras and download certain recordings, when he realizes that, in one, near the relic room (which is not yet, but will be inside Deca-Cycles), a robust figure appears with smells a bit bright but opaque due to the darkness, then ... nothing, he tries to download the recording, but this only tells him that it cannot be done, strange, the colors were different from his

_U: You should investigate, it could be a Con or Bot that is not from around here, just like you_

St(RID): Impossible, the machine would not work for a long time, the little time it had to close no one could have crossed it…. – he says thinking about it

_U: Then you should have someone with whom you have not noticed_

St(RID): It could be ... but no one other than MakeShift, which is a changer, can change, but for that it must register everything from a Bot or Con, which leads us, to which Bot or Con change? – He says thoughtfully – I will investigate it later, for now I need to analyze the following Cycles of what path Megatron would take, and how to stop in time so that nothing goes out of its place so drastically

_U: Don't worry, I can help in that part_

**********************************************************************************************************************

Starscream arrives at the command room, the gates are opened and he walks confidently, with his wings calm, towards the main console, he begins to observe the reports of the Great Energon Mine, it seems that they are about to finish mining, that's fast, but it's good news

Soundwave saw him out of the corner of his eye when Starscream entered the command room, then he went across the bridge to the main console, when he decided to continue with his business a ping alerted him to a communication frequency, when he heard it, he was a little surprised, this Agent Fowler, was leaving the Autobot base, it seems that this is a valuable human for the Autobots seeing his history with the human government

What surprised him a bit is that just when Starscream arrived, this opportunity appeared, it is strange, he decides to write it down in his report, he leaves his work console and goes to Starscream, he is going to report the statement

When his back is towards him, he plays the transmission

Sw: _"Agent Fowler / I’m enroute from the Autobot base I’ll brief you in person"_ – ends the transmission

Starscream when listening to the broadcast looks at the screen a little bored, then talks to Soundwave

St: Autobot Base, huh? Humans always the weak link bond of the Autobots ... – he says seriously and calmly

Soundwave analyzes Starscream, has in mind that perhaps he will order the capture of the human for the information, without the consent of Megatron, typical of Starscream

Starscream thinks a bit, turns to Soundwave and says

St: Contact Lord Megatron, we must report this to him, he will tell us what to do – he says calmly

Soundwave was surprised, but he was not notable for his mask, but he was, as Starscream wants to report this to Megatron, and on top of that he is calm, as if it were not much, this also notes

Several Vehicons were also surprised, their commander was different and more confident, he was behaving well, it was weird

Soundwave just nods and tries to communicate with Megatron, wait ... keep waiting ... but nothing ... something seems to interrupt his communications

Sw: _“–I can't -” “–Communicate–” “–Lord Megatron!”_

St: Can't we contact him? Why? – says surprised

Sw: _“–Off-radar signal–” “Anomaly” “Active”_

St: Anomaly? (Maybe it was the work of my counterpart ...) try to communicate with Lord Megatron, we will not do anything until he orders, that was his command – he says looking at Soundwave and then at the Vehicons around

Soundwave just nods and goes to his console, keeps trying to communicate with his leader, and glancing at Starscream, something is changing in him and he thinks it's not good.

Starscream returns to see the console, and review the reports, waiting for it to finish, while sending a message from his Hub to his self

St: **_"Hey Brawler, I have omitted the order to go to the transmission, Soundwave tries to communicate with Megatron to wait for orders to catch the human or not"_**

St(RID): **_"Received, and don't call me that, Scream"_**

St: **_"We have not decided your appointment so that will be temporary"_**

St(RID): **_"Frag you!"_** – terminate the Hub message

Starscream laughed a little and continued on his issue on the console, he wondered what Megatron and his counterpart were doing, as well as how the failure to win the mine affected the Autobots, maybe it is catastrophic, he laughs a little low again

**********************************************************************************************************************

Starscream(RID) comes out of the rooms of his self, and hides in the dark, walks fast in the shadows so that the cameras do not see him and tries to delete the recordings when he walks between them, when he hides in a very dark corner 2 Vehicons pass in front of him, but they don’t see him, or you must idiots or very distracted not to see him

V1: Did you hear what they said about Commander Starscream? – says the Vehicon who was carrying some D-Pads

V2: About his attitude when Megatron arrived? Yes, I heard that in the mines he also acted weird, the Vehicon L-uk45 says to see Commander Starscream fight with the dead Frame of the Autobot Cliffjumper when they inserted that purple Energon, and that he also doesn’t even flinch when he talks to Megatron like if they were a leader and his second normal, it's like Starscream has changed, nor does he appear to be from this universe! – he says surprised

V1: Well, from what I'm listening, it won't be long before he attacks Megatron when he gets the chance or make a mistake that will make Megatron punish Commander Starscream again – he says bored

V2: It would be very, I don't know, weird? Strange? That Lord Megatron wants to punish him for a small mistake, I say so far he has behaved, in addition to Commander Starscream has given us a flexible schedule and good things that we could not do before – he says thinking about the situation

V1: Yes, but this is the relationship between them, they have worked together for several million years and never change their routine, believe me – he says, starting to move away from the place with the other

V2: I just hope this war is over soon so I can't bear both of them – sigh

When both were very far away, Starscream(RID) is left thinking about what those two said, it seems that rumors are spreading fast, fortunate, but dangerous at the same time, but not so much that Vehicon said, sooner or later they would end the same, or so they believed, what they don't know is what awaits them, he laughs maliciously, when he is about to leave, something catches his attention, something luminous catches his attention in a dark corner, it was fleeting but if he reached Seeing him, trying not to leave his corner, he tries to visualize the other corner, but ... nothing, he tries to focus and look beyond that darkness, but he does not see anything, he feels a chill up his back and through his wings, something I was looking at him, but he didn't know where, he just sighs and tries to get to the room where the main Groundbridge was

While he was leaving he did not notice that the figure in front of him in the corner had seen him go, it seems that he could not make him stay, he needs to be faster

**********************************************************************************************************************

Starscream looks at the newly arrived report, it says that the mine has been 100% mined that there is nothing left, wonderful, but to be safe, ask that the mine be given a quick review, to be marked as harvested

The Vehicon responds with Com saying it will be done

Starscream looks at the console for a while and glances at Soundwave who seems to be trying to communicate, but seems to fail

St: Soundwave, have you been able to communicate with our Leader? – He says curiously, but inside he was laughing at what seemed like a frustrated Soundwave

Sw: _“Communication failed–” “Lord Megatron–” “–Absence signal and communication–” “–dead–”_ – says between recordings

Soundwave seemed unconcerned, but from the way he was trying and writing, Starscream could tell that he was a bit worried and frustrated at not contacting his leader, poor spark

St: – sighs – Keep trying, we can't do anything until you give us new orders – he says calmly

Soundwave nods, this whole situation is frustrating him, he just wants this nightmare to end, this behavior of Starscream is not normal, much less the situation in which they are

Starscream only sees this very funny, maybe Brawler is right, he must enjoy every moment of suffering and fear of others

**********************************************************************************************************************

Optimus and Ratchet were in a desert valley like location where Optimus claimed was a Cybertronian battle site from millions of years ago

While talking about antiquity, something in Optimus clicked, Matrix of Leadership began to glow and then emit small noises and pains towards Optimus's Frame, this makes him stop, Ratchet notices it shortly after and goes back to where his friend, but this one only looks at an indeterminate place on the ground

Rct: Optimus? Everything is alright? – He says worried, he approaches to try to help him

Optimus made it difficult for him to ventilate a bit, but something was bothering him, close his optics to try to calm down and not alarm his friend, then something fleeting passes through his processor, a vision? A memory? It's fast and blurry

**_"Primus, Alpha Trion, if you can hear me please help us and help this Mech to see reason and not make a worse catastrophe ..."_ **

**_“Or worse…. Ki…ll…. Di…e…"_ **

Optimus didn't understand, that voice sounded the same as him but somewhat distorted and asking for help? Why?

Images of a large Bot standing with its back to him, then another image with a striking Frame and ... Wings? ... this one changes fast and then some red optics, behind them were two pairs of purple optics

**_"Te…ll… him…. S… cre…. ple… se…. "_ **

Op: ... **_W_** h ** _a_** t ** _?_** ...

He began to hear whispers, of various bots, screams and then laments, everything was happening fast it hurt

Then in a Nano-Cycle he felt a very sharp pang that made him fall to his knees holding where he was carrying the Matrix, it had stopped shining and making noises

Rct: Optimus!? Primus, what happened? Answer me! – He says worried and kneels in front of him putting his servo on his shoulder

Op: I ... I don't know, but I think the Matrix sent me a message, strange, but maybe important ...

Rct: Wow, weird message they sent you, they did damage your systems a bit, it's abnormal – he says, extends his servo to help him up – come on, I'll call the base to open a Groundbridge to check you in MedBay

Optimus accepts and takes the offered servo and stands up

Op: Thank you, old friend – he says smiling at him

Rct: Don't thank me, it's my job – he says smiling back at his

Then they hear a remote jet reactor, it seems they have visitors

Megatron has arrived with Dark Energon in hand and with a determined look, he felt deep within his spark that this had already happened and that it was very bad ...

Not a good feeling ...

**********************************************************************************************************************

Starscream(RID) was outside in a forest, he was trying to find the place that for him should not be difficult to find when out of nowhere a very sharp pang went through his spark, this made him kneel on his arms, holding a servo close of his spark, the pain was still there, what the frag? Then he left, leaving him a little exhausted and with somewhat damaged systems, this was strange, although he could swear to hear whispers, he decided to get up and try to walk well towards his destination leaning on each certain tree

**********************************************************************************************************************

The figure was walking through the corridors trying to be unnoticed, he was looking for Soundwave's room, he needed to leave a message so he can help him, when he got to the door he entered the access code he had obtained, and entered, when the door closed, A sharp pain went through what looked like the upper part of his slender body, along with his agitated ventilation, he knelt on a Pede, and tried to calm himself, but it was difficult, he closed the optics and then whispers and visions appeared, he could not see them well No matter how hard he tried and tried to read them quickly, they were fleeting, then nothing ... the pain happened and he was able to get up again, certain systems were damaged, something happened, but he cannot determine what could have been, and if this affected everyone or just some ... he will have to find out later, the logical thing is to continue with the initial plan ...

**********************************************************************************************************************

Starscream was at his post watching the main console, some Vehicons were on their own consoles, making reports, looking at Energon levels so that the Nemesis works well, Soundwave was at his console, checking cameras, contacting Megatron and observing what Starscream had, that is not anything suspicious

Starscream sighed, this was getting boring ...

Then a stabbing pain, and very sharp pierced his spark, Starscream being surprised by this collapse, falling to the ground, still not unconscious, but agonizing pains all over, his wings (the weakest and most sensitive point) felt as if he were They were ripping them with something sharp, he could not ventilate, he tried but could not, his limbs, he felt them torn away ... he was dying and he does not know why, his screams were heard throughout the bridge, alerting the Vehicons and Soundwave, the latter He stopped what he was doing and walked quickly towards Starscream who was lying on the floor of the console, screaming, dying and seems to be shaking… Spilling? Energon flowed from certain parts of Starscream…. and he was crying ...

His optics were lost, he couldn’t tell what was wrong or that he was looking, he knelt down and tried to reassure him, it was embarrassing, he tried to make sure the situation was not like that and with recordings he ordered the doctor, while this was happening, Starscream didn’t stop screaming, crying and trembling, surprised Soundwave tried to cradle him and relax him, Starscream was burying his claws near his chassis and Laserbeak, and Primus was having a hard time not feeling the stares of the Vehicons and trying to kill them ...

Then everything was silent, everyone looked at Starscream and he seemed to have been unconscious ... or so they thought ...

Starscream suddenly opened the optics showing a strong red and apparently scared, his ventilation was agitated, when he looked around, several Vehicons were watching him, he began to feel something, when he saw where he was, he was cradled on Soundwave's arms, in less than a Nano-Cycle he tried to get out of Soundwave's arms and he succeeded and stood firm, he saw that everyone was looking at him

But he wondered what happened in the wells of Kaon?!

V1: Commander Are you feeling better? Everything is alright? – He said worried, this irritated Starscream, he did not deserve or need his pity

St: I'm fine! Everyone stop looking at me like damn Mechs and go back to work lazy!! – He said growling and yelling at them enraged and very angry (although he was ashamed)

Everyone obeyed and returned to their places, every few Nano-Cycles, they turned to see him

Starscream had his face plate a little flushed, when he turned around, Soundwave was already standing staring at him

St: And what frag are you looking at me damn SlenderBot?! – he yells very angry

Sw: _“Commander Starscream–” “–He had–” “Emo–”_ – is interrupted by Starscream

St: Shut up! If you ever mention this or to Megatron I swear I will tear you apart by the wells of Kaon!!! – yells and walks out, almost stumbling, but leaves the Command Room

Soundwave just watches him walk away and go, several Vehicons see him too

He only walks to his console to continue his work, but his processor is thinking about the whole situation that happened, when he was about to write it down in his report I doubt, it’s not that it was the threat of Starscream, that doesn’t scare him one bit, he doubts why would Starscream have such an attack? Or an emotional transfer? Megatron has punished him worse, but that was nothing against Starscream, and now that he was alone, on the console watching, he had given him an attack of great magnitude was very ... unlikely ... he just put it as a note of strange anomalies between Starscream, the places and the situation in which they occurred

Although also, Cycles had previously detected a strange wave in the air, which seems to have not affected him, but if Starscream, another note

**********************************************************************************************************************

Starscream being near his room enters the code quickly, he was shaking, his servo could not enter the code correctly

St: (Come on damn servo, try not to shake) – thinks trying to focus, manages to insert it and enters, and closes it immediately

Upon entering, he leans on the closed door, Primus ... What was all that act in front of them? Why did he feel so much pain? What caused it? What were those images and Cybertronians in front of him? ... Has the same thing happened to Brawler? What if he is dead somewhere? Various questions and concerns ran through his processor, with his Comm trying to communicate with Starscream(RID)

St: **_“Brawler? Where are you? You're ok?"_** – send, wait ... nothing ... – Scrap ... **_"Answer damn Seeker brought from the damn wells, you better not be dead damn Mech!"_**

Nothing nothing….

* Ping *

St: _"Hello?"_ – He says responding to the Com

St(RID): _"Thank Primus that I'm not close to you to break that good face plate you have"_ – he says in an irritated tone, but he seemed to joke

St: _"– sigh – I'm glad to hear you"_ – says relieved

St(RID): _"Not me, why are the insults?"_ – says bored

St: _"Well ... something happened when I was on the bridge, this thing was not in any memory that you have taught me, but it felt a bit the same"_ – he says remembering the feeling and the situation

St(RID): _"mmm did you feel a hit in your spark very strong and sharp?"_ – says curious

St: _"Yes, but also ... it seems that I collapsed and I had a trance about memories ... painful memories, as if ... it had been happening at that moment"_ – says a little sad and distracted

St(RID): _"... I felt it too, but it was only a blow, yours was more serious apparently ... something else?"_ – he says thoughtfully

St: _"Well ... all the crew and Soundwave saw me, when I was awake he was cradling me in his arms ... I tried to get out as soon as possible ..."_ – says a little embarrassed

St(RID): _“The whole crew?! Dammit! Soundwave did something? "_ – he says angrily

St: _"No, I warned him not to say anything, I threatened him"_

St(RID): _“A damn threat doesn’t scare him, we are talking about Soundwave, now there may be two things that happen; one, that he informs Megatron and he wants to 'discuss' with you or, two, he will try to hide it for his benefit, to get some information from us ... "_ – he sighs, on the other side of the Starscream Com (RID) he rubs the hundreds and his optical

St: _"Now what?"_

St(RID): _"Look, just act like nothing, make them see that it doesn't affect you, face the situation"_ – he says sighing

St: _"Okay ... By the way, where are you?"_

St(RID): _“Don't worry, I'm not far away Scream, so don't cry, get ready, in 4 Mega-Cycles, Megatron will arrive at the ship, after he arrives and you finish explaining your solution or plan Reliable, we'll meet in your rooms so you can give me the details of what happened, understood? "_ – says seriously

St: _"Okay, thanks for the warning, and I'm not crying damn freak"_ – he mutters

St(RID): _"Listen to that, well I must go, I need to fix certain things, see you in a few Mega-Cycles"_

St: _"Ok, bye"_ – says hanging up the Com

Starscream just looked at his workspace, his old plans were still there, he would have liked to have finished them, maybe he could have used them for himself instead of having thought for the benefit of his leader and avoiding punishments, a chill run through his wings, maybe He could even be like Brawler, who created his Gadgets, yes he was still smart and intelligent, at least he likes to know that he has not lost himself in madness ... yet ...

He walks into his space and starts analyzing the plans, this may be a hobby after all ...

**********************************************************************************************************************

4 Mega-Cycles later

The alarm sounds, Megatron is about to arrive, this surprises Starscream a bit, he rests a bit and then he takes a quick look at the plane he made, it looked good, although he thinks he can improve it, but it will be later

He gets up from his work table and stretches out, moves his wings up and down and then in circles, feels good, takes some D-Pads from his console and leaves his room, but not before blocking it with his code

He walks through the corridors of the Nemesis, listening to the whispers of the Vehicons, in a group he hears giggles, he doesn’t know why, but he’s not interested, he should not

As he walked, he showed his EM field confidently, firmly and with a serious badge, he was not going to let what happened 29 Mega-Cycles ago affect him, as Brawler said ... he starts to like to call it that

He arrives at the Command Room, everyone is in their places, Starscream places himself on an adjacent Soundwave console, some Vehicons see him out of the corner of their eye, others whisper among themselves

Soundwave seems to be the most normal of all, he is still on his console, but he doesn’t doubt that he is also seeing it through the cameras, that Mech is the optics and Audiales of the Nemesis

While at his console making reports about the day, and checking the reports from the other mines, the bridge was very quiet, it was terrifying for Starscream and uncomfortable for everyone.

Soundwave wastes no time in continuing to report on Starscream, and noting the small changes, but some of them eludes them ...

Megatron has arrived at the Nemesis, a relief for Soundwave

Megatron enters the Command Room and stops in the middle, looking around for something, something inside his spark tells him that something must be happening here, but he does not know what, but nothing appears, he walks straight towards the main console, Soundwave approaches him from behind, gives him the reports and says

Sw: _"Megatron–" "No communication–" "Why?"_

Mg: The place where I was seeming to be canceling my signal and my communications, but that doesn’t matter what I need is to find a faster solution and they are better to destroy the Autobots once and for all – he says looking at the space in the picture window

The Nemesis was in the atmosphere of the distant earth

Starscream hearing this only sighed frustratingly, he has had so many opportunities to finish it, but in none can, like Optimus who cannot finish it, it is an endless war

Mg: Soundwave, call Starscream, now – he says in a shadowy tone

Soundwave was about to tell him that he was already here, but Starscream had beaten him

St: I’m here my Lord – he says standing firm and with his wings lowered calmly

Megatron was very surprised that Starscream had been there, and on top of that, quieter than ever to what seems to be working, but this didn't take away from how angry he was.

Mg: What have you been doing? – he says looking at him

St: I have been reviewing the reports of the mines, and making my weekly report Lord Megatron – says calmly

Mg: Come here now – he says irritated, he is annoying with the good behavior of his second

Starscream obeys and walks over with D-Pads on servo and bows, still with low wings

Megatron watches emotionlessly, but he looked angry.

Mg: Why didn't you tell me about the human who knows about the Autobot Base? – He says looking at him suspiciously

St: Of course we tried my Lord, Soundwave tried several times to communicate and track you, but there seemed to be no trace, I think it may be the fault of the Dark Energon – he says calmly

Megatron glances at Soundwave and he nodded, which meant he was telling the truth, this is not normal

Mg: The Energon is not guilty of anything, only the great power it has, why didn't you bring that human to the ship? – He says angrily – Don't you think that would have been more logical?

St: Well Lord Megatron, you said that we should wait for your orders, so you couldn't do anything that was against your orders.

Mg: Ohh, so now you are willing to obey and not go against orders, Ehhh Starscream? – He approaches him and takes him by the neck – Don’t think that I have forgotten the pending issue that you and I have **Starscream**

Starscream, he dropped the D-Pads he had, he was more than scared, he was in a panic, inside he was thinking about too many things, Brawler had said that this is where he gave him a beating for disobeying and now he is going to receive one for obeying? What scrap does the universe have with him? He trembles a bit, which makes Megatron smile a little, Soundwave just watches without much to say, but something in Megatron changes when he stares at Starscream, his optics rapidly changing from red to purple and then back to red.

_U: It's not worth it, you should concentrate on how to create your army ..._

Mg: … yes… – he says whispering, although a little loud

Soundwave and Starscream are left seeing something strange, although Starscream with a little fear

Megatron drops Starscream and looks at the main console still thinking of something

Mg: I need a way to rush my plans ... – he says looking at the console

Starscream, who was just recovering from the grip and fall, tried to get up with the D-Pads, but fear made him stay on one leg, as if kneeling, after a few Cycles he spoke

St: I–I can suggest… a–a solution, if I may Lord M–Megatron – he says stuttering a little, still recovering from the grip of his neck, it was really strong, he doesn’t look up

Megatron looks at him over his shoulder pad, then speaks

Mg: What do you have to say? – He says almost irritated and between Dentas

Starscream swallows hard

St: We can use the Spacebridge so that you can bring your army of the dead from Cybertron, it is the only Planet that has more number of Cybertronian dead, it would be more effective my Lord – says looking at the ground

Megatron thinks about it, a certain voice agreed, he kept thinking, he looks at Soundwave to see any contradiction, Soundwave nodded, he seems to have calculated the probabilities and they were effective

Mg: It seems that you can put that processor of yours Starscream to good use – he says looking at it, laughing a little and then he gets serious – Soundwave, drive the ship towards the Spacebridge – he says looking at Soundwave, he nods and leaves

Starscream, who was already able to get up, with D-Pads in chest, headed towards the exit, but Megatron caught his attention

Mg: Where do you think you are going? – He says now looking at him, Starscream was turning his back on him, his wings were lower

St: I ... I was going to go to my rooms, my Lord – she says looking at him and then lowers her head

Mg: I have not told you that you can leave yet, you will stay in the Command Room, you will continue working on the reports, they will not be done alone – he says angrily

Starscream nods and walks over to his console, continuing to work on the reports.

Both Megatron and Soundwave observe the Seeker go to his console and work, he is really submissive, it can be beneficial but dangerous, each one returned to his own way

**********************************************************************************************************************

The figure had already been pacing around Soundwave's room, while looking for certain D-Pads, he would need them later

Once he was able to infiltrate the cameras without being detected, he reviewed the recordings and found what was happening in the Command Room, it seems that in this part Megatron dies for the wrongly calculated plan ... what a disgrace ...

Try to see more recordings, it seems that also Agent Fowler was not captive in the Nemesis, nor Autobots and neither their charges had risen the same, it was strange, could this change something of the line where they came from? Hoped not

But he calculates possibilities, if what had to happen happened, as the events happened, I could see an opportunity that could change and that this line is better than the one that came, I hoped it would be like this

**********************************************************************************************************************

Starscream(RID) was at the Harbinger fixing and accommodating certain coordinates with the Relics of Iacon, he could go for them at once, but decides better to do it in good time, but before both factions take it

When the calculated time passed, he knew he must leave soon, before he could even use the control for the Groundbridge, a message had reached him

St: **_"Brawler, I won't be able to meet in my rooms, Megatron has put me on duty in the Command Room, what do we do?"_**

St(RID): **_"Scrap, did he say something about your collapse?"_**

St: **_"No, it seems that Soundwave didn't tell him, he seems to be more interested in the Dark Energon"_**

St(RID): **_"mmmm that still doesn't alleviate the situation, well, act normal, don't do anything until the Autobots appear, this is where the action begins and where Megatron falls into a coma, you must prepare"_**

Starscream(RID) sighed, well he will have to use plan B, I take out a box with a button, then before pressing it he said

St(RID): Time to play ~ – press the button

**********************************************************************************************************************

In the Nemesis, everyone was at their workstations, when an explosion in the upper hull shook the ship and the emergency alarms went off, everyone stopped doing their thing and held on to the consoles a bit

Mg: What was that?! – he bellows angrily

Soundwave was checking the cameras to see where it happened

Starscream was also reviewing the details of the damage in the Nemesis schematic.

Mg: I want an answer, NOW!!

St: It was in the upper hull of the Nemesis, Sir, it seems that the antenna exploded

Soundwave finds the place and puts the video on the big screen of the Nemesis, only the remains of these are seen, several bodies of Vehicons out of line were around

Mg: How did this happen? – said

Sw: _"Possibility of–" "Bomb!"_

Mg: Who implanted it?

Sw: _"No" "Suspect"_

St: Lord Megatron, without the antenna, we cannot specify the exact location of Cybertron, if we are not precise, we will get lost – he says a little worried, he looks for something on the console, a message arrives in his Hub

Mg: There must be some other way to pinpoint the coordinates – look at the console

Soundwave was investigating the recordings further to see who it could be, but no one appears

Starscream reads the message, it's from Brawler

**_"Tell them to use the Length Radio Telescope Dishes, the ones that are located in Texas"_ **

St: **_"Were you the one who caused the explosion?"_**

Nobody answers him, that Seeker

He investigates these antennas, finds them, calculates the chances and they are 100% working, then report to Megatron

St: My Lord, I think I have a solution – he says turning to see him, Megatron looks at him and approaches him

Mg: What would that solution be? – he says angry

St: There are some Radio Telescope Dishes on Earth, located in the state they call Texas, their power and frequency are the closest to ours, it will give us the coordinates and we can use it – Megatron thinks about it – there is only one problem, we need someone go to the facility and have me send us the coordinates and align the Spacebridge to be accurate

Megatron looks at Soundwave who was calculating the plan, he showed that it was 100% working

Mg: Well, Soundwave! you will go to that facility, you will hack the antennas and send us the coordinates to the Nemesis and align the Spacebridge, understand?

Soundwave nods, leaves his console, opens a Groundbridge to the state, disappears shortly after into the

Mg: Send someone to repair our antenna, the rest go back to work! – He says angrily and returns to his console

St: Repair team, go to the upper hull to fix the antenna, orders from Lord Megatron – communicate on the console

V: Yes, Commander Starscream! – end communication

**********************************************************************************************************************

The dark figure had left Soundwave's room, walked through the corridors and was hiding in the darkness, when in the darkness, he left the ship and approached the place of the explosion, it seems that it was the antenna for the Portal, it seems that it will happen as it should be ... but he doesn’t know if it was caused or was an event of Space-Time, but, even so, he decided to see ...

**********************************************************************************************************************

The next day, Autobot Outpost Omega One

Ratchet was on the main console, when a coded message arrives, he alerts Prime

Rct: Optimus, it seems that someone has sent us an encrypted message – he says trying to decrypt it

Op: Do we know who sent it? – says curious

Rct: No, it doesn’t have an exact source, but it is in Autobot code, but I doubt it is one – it says when the encoding is finished – ready, it is decrypted

Arc: What's going on here? – He says approaching together with Jack

The whole team and their human friends were close to the console to listen and learn more about that message.

Rct: The message reads: **_"Decepticons, Spacebridge, out of Earth orbit, Megatron will bring his army"_**

Bh: Will you bring your army?

Bb: *** Spacebridge? ***

Arc: Out of orbit?

Rf: There are also some strange schemes ... – he says, analyzing them

Rct: Not all, it also seems to have sent coordinates and… Primus, Optimus! – He says alarmed – These coordinates send us directly to the Portal, the main event Megatron referred to, but the only place Megatron could possible recruit that many fallen warriors would be ...

Op: Cybertron ... – everyone looks at each other and the children somewhat lost, but only understanding that it is dangerous – We cannot allow Megatron to send Dark Energon through his Spacebridge, if we fail the dead of Cybertron will rise, swarm through its vortex and invade the earth putting to humankind to Megatron’s twisted rule

Arc: We must stop it as soon as possible – she says angrily

Mk: Are you going into space?! Great! – she says excitedly

Rf: With the coordinates they were given, it won't be difficult for you to go, right?

Rct: They are exact, so no, but I still doubt who could give us this information

Op: We will take care of that later, for now we must stop Megatron – he says turning looking towards the Groundbridge – Autobots, prepare to departure!

Everyone gets ready and gets ready, also saying goodbye to their positions, Ratchet readies the Groundbridge, everyone stands in front

Rct: Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans, I will never forgive you – he says looking at him and activating the Groundbridge

Op: Until we meet again, old friend - he says smiling a little and activating his mask - Autobots, roll out! – everyone transforms and moves towards the Groundbridge

When they touch the surface, they transform and try to stick to the bridge, they stabilize

Bh: Don’t look down, or up, or less – says something disoriented

Then Optimus and Bulkhead turn behind them and in the distance, see the Nemesis approaching, then it stops within a few clicks

Arc: It seems that we arrived on time – he says looking at his leader

Op: Since we don’t possess ready means to disabling the Spacebridge, nothing gets in or out – everyone is positioned in attack mode

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the Nemesis, Megatron had a clear picture of the Autobots that were in the Space Portal

Mg: – laughs – Optimus Prime, you never disappoint me – says looking at the console

Starscream had finished the reports, now he was standing next to Megatron, much to his misfortune.

St: No need for concern master, Soundwave locking on to Cybertron’s coordinates, as ordered – he said calmly, with his wings high, they were trembling a little

Megatron noticed it, but said nothing and kept looking at the console

Outside the Nemesis

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Arc: Well, what are they waiting for? – She says confused and looking at Optimus

Optimus adjusted his sight to look into the distance, when he had a vision, he saw that two Vehicons were fixing the navigation antenna

Op: It appears the Decepticons sustained serious damage to their Interstellar Navigation system

Bh: How? Who could have done it? – He says looking at Optimus

Op: I don't know Bulkhead, without the dish, _“Megatron will be unable to aim the Spacebridge at Cybertron"_ – said by the Com towards Ratchet, he and the children were listening

Rf: Don't the Decepticons know we’re their own planet is? – He says looking from the console towards Ratchet

Rct: Naturally, but Cybertron is many light-years away, to reach their target their aim it must be astronomically precise

Op: If Megatron went to the trouble of rendezvous in with his Spacebridge, he must have an alternate targeting system ... remote one

Rct: mmm from I know of Earth’s technology I doubt there exists a single Radio Telescope Dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron – he says thoughtfully

Rf: What about a whole bunch of Length the Radio Telescope Dishes? Like the giant size array in Texas – he says typing on the console computer, showing an image of the big Antennas, then turning to Ratchet

Ratchet leans sharply on humans

Rct: Zip, ep, ep, ep, ep! This is not child's play – he says angrily

Op: _"Good thinking Raf, Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert array staff to security hazard"_

Af: I'm afraid I can't communicate with them, Prime – he says standing behind Ratchet and the children – my phone got lost in the strange accident I had, it seems that it came loose after I got out of the helicopter with the parachute – he says leaning and leaning on the railing

Rct: That may be a challenge – says looking between the humans and the console, Raf tries to hack something on the computer

Rf: I can't get past the array firewalls, they’re too thick! – He says slapping his two fists on the table

Af: Are you trying to hack the government?! – he says yelling at him

Rct: You? Actually think do you could keep the Decepticons out? – says funny

Rf: Maybe, if I could get in – he says looking at the computer, then everyone looks at Fowler

Af: What? – says surprised

Mk: You can tell us! you must have some idea to access that site!

Af: I can't, my phone was the key to access those places, without it I can't do anything!

J: Wait, wait, Raf! What if we could get you all the way in like inside the building in – she approaches him putting her hand on his shoulder

Rf: I could login to their internal network on the other side of firewall – he says excitedly

Op: The risk is too great, the Decepticons will be there, perhaps even on site

J: Optimus, with all due respect, you said it yourself, this is bigger than the safety of 3 humans

Mk: Yeah! If we let the Cons win, we’re fragged along with everyone else on our planet

Op: Raf? – Miko and Jack looked at him

Rafael was hesitating, but plucked up his courage when he saw his two friends and said

Rf: I want to give it a shot!

Af: I'm not going to let them go – he says walking after them, thinking that he was going to stop them, he looks at the children and the console – Not without an adult present, things may get difficult there if there are Decepticons – the children look at him with smiles

**********************************************************************************************************************

Starscream(RID) had already finished typing on the Harbinger console and was on the lookout for the Mega-Cycles, here the humans screeching in the facility and then Soundwave would be fighting them, as he rises from the console, takes control of the Groundbridge

He got out of the Harbinger, had been able to activate certain defenses, transformed and flew through the sky, trying to adjust the control to his Jet mode, when he could, he activated it and directed it to Texas

Now he was waiting when he left the place ...

**********************************************************************************************************************

In the Nemesis

Starscream walked and stayed behind Megatron

St: I think, Lord Megatron, that the Autobots are up to something – he says calmly and with his wings raised

Mg: Really Starscream? – he turns and takes a step forward, he leans invading the personal space, angry, and the EM field of Starscream, he doesn’t back down and stays firmly in place, his wings in the same position, shows a serious plaque

Megatron gets even angrier, he walks away from Starscream with a stern plate, turns around, raises his arm wielding his servo and hits the console, activating communication towards his army of Vehicons, a beep is heard

Mg: Crush them! – he roars angry

Several Air Vehicons leave the Nemesis

From afar, the Autobots stood alert

Bh: Here comes the welcoming committee

**********************************************************************************************************************

On Earth, a Groundbridge opens inside the Antenna facility, the 3 children and Agent Fowler crossed over, while it was closing they all got dizzy

J: That’ll take some getting used to – put his arm on his head

Mk: Woah… – he says looking at the installation, the others too

Af: Over here, we must hurry, we don't have much time – he says running towards the facility, the children follow him

**********************************************************************************************************************

In the space

The Vehicons as they approached began to shoot at the Autobots, when they were about to arrive they transformed into their bipedal form and attack

4 Vehicons tried to get close to Optimus, but he shoots each one, Optimus and Bulkhead cover on one side and Bumblebee and Arcee another, a few Vehicons land, but when trying to get closer they knock them down easily, gunshots are heard from all sides

Optimus dodges and grabs the Vehicon that landed in front of him, grabs it by the helm and crashes it to the ground and throws it at another Vehicon that was about to transform

Bulkhead quickly transformed his blaster to servo and then to his wrecking ball and smashed it into a Vehicon in front of him.

Arcee shot upward, in a quick motion shot to his left towards an approaching Vehicon, kicked to his right towards another Vehicon that was about to land, drew his forearm blades

With a first blow from the left then another with the right cuts a Vehicon, then turns and cuts another Vehicon twice

**********************************************************************************************************************

On earth

Silence is heard inside the facility, then a door is heard opening, Miko leaves it, checking the corridors, then closes this one, inside, she walks towards the others who were in the computer

Raf was at the computer, Jack is by his side and Agent Fowler was behind Raf, Miko stands on the other side of it

Mk: Security sure is lacks in this places – he says almost whispering

Af: Strange, normally these facilities have guards who are always roaming the corridors, exactly to avoid this – he says pointing to Raf

Rf: I’m in! – He smiles, but then falls down with a frown – and saw the Decepticons

J: What?!

Af: How?!

Mk: How can you sell?

Rf: Schematics, with the same symbology that Ratchet was sent in the encoded message, I will try to download them – it says showing a USB and connecting it to the CPU

Mk: It’s got to be the Spacebridge ... – he says looking at it

Rf: The Decepticons are syncing it to the dishes, but I can sync to that

Af: Will they know? – he says looking at him

Rf: Even if the Decepticons see that I’m in the system, they’ll have no idea I'm in the house – they all look at the computer screen

Next to the human room, there was a large room, in which Soundwave was in the facility's servers, a guard was unconscious in a file cabinet, connected to the servers with two tentacles-cables

Soundwave was finishing syncing the antennas and started moving them

Outside, all the Dishes started moving in one direction at the same time fast

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In space the Autobots were still fighting, Bulkhead had hit another Vehicon with his wrecking ball, Bumblebee fired several times, Optimus fired and fought with his servos

Out of nowhere the Portal began to move, shaking the Autobots

Arc: What just happened? – she says surprised

Op: The Decepticons are locking on to Cybertron – says looking towards the Nemesis

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the Nemesis

On the main console, Soundwave had sent his result, Starscream saw it and informed his leader

St: Lord Megatron, the Spacebridge is ready for activation – he says informing him, turning back, his wings were down now

Mg: Finally – he says seriously

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On earth

Rf: They’re locked on to Cybertron – he says seeing the same thing that was in the Nemesis – but not for long – he says funny

Jack, Miko and Agent Fowler looked at each other, surprised, Rafael started typing

Outside the place the Dishes moved

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In space, the Spacebridge also moved in another direction, Bumblebee had celebrated by raising his arms

Bb: *** Raf did it! ***

Op: Indeed, Bumblebee this can only be Raf's doing – says looking at Earth

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the Nemesis

Mg: Starscream! What is happening? – He says angrily, looking at the aforementioned from behind, with his wings lowered respectfully

Starscream calm and concerned, touches a button, with a digit, communicating with Soundwave

St: Soundwave, is there a problem? What's going on? – he says a little alarmed

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On Earth, Texas Facilities

Soundwave, who had reached the communication, began to check the cameras of the place, corridors, rooms and rooms, when in one he found the children and the adult on a computer

The camera was watching them

Raf: The Dishes are heading back towards Cybertron – he says looking at everyone – I'll just undo that again – he says typing again

Soundwave disconnects one of his tentacles, and sends it through the hall

In the children's room

J: What happens when the Cons realized that being punked?

Rf: It's only virtual combat, you know like online gaming

Mk: Yeah, Jack, what are the Cons gonna do? – She says amused, but the four do not realize that behind them the robotic cable-tentacle had opened the door and entered – probably like thousand miles away

Agent Fowler, who was just listening to him, noticed that something was behind them, when he saw that it was the enemy, he yelled at the children

Af: Watch out! – takes the children and removes them from the place, the cable tries to grab them

Agent Fowler, takes his gun from his ankle and shoots towards the cable, it twists and attacks Fowler, the children go to a corner of the room, Raf gets up and goes to the computer to try to stop the Decepticons

Rf: I won’t let him walk on again – he says worried

Fowler runs out of bullets and the cable hits him sending him close to the two teenagers, then he approaches Raf little by little, he was scared and rushes, the cable tries to assault him, but Raf jumps towards the desk and remains balanced, takes the USB from the CPU, jumps from the desk to the ground and the cable pulls the whole computer to the ground, damaging it, Raf runs towards the others

Miko takes an ax, which seems to be hanging on the wall, runs and yells at the cable, but it hits her and sends her away, Miko drops the ax, Agent Fowler catches it, the ax had stuck in the ground, the cable takes the ax and raises it towards the humans

Af: YOU HANDED IT AN AX?! – He says angrily, Miko smiles nervously

Rf: Not good ... – he says a little scared

Thinking that it would fall on the humans they covered themselves, but the cable only began to move away, leaving the room and returning to Soundwave

Soundwave finishes aligning the Antennas and the Portal, with its cable that has the ax cuts the cable, the Antennas are aligned and stay like this

Agent Fowler and the children arrive at the place where Soundwave was, they look up at the ceiling

Outside the premises, Starscream(RID) was watching, seeing that Soundwave was already on the roof

Soundwave turns to the humans, Miko takes out his cell phone and takes a photo of Soundwave, Soundwave approaches the 4 humans and also takes a photo, jumps and transforms, taking off into the sky

Starscream(RID) when he sees this laughs a little, takes control of the Groundbridge and opens one towards the Nemesis, enters and finds himself in Star's rooms, uses the console to connect it to the main one, and see everything on the cameras

Mk: Why he leaving?

Af: Maybe I can't finish ...

Raf looks to the side and runs, he sees the ax and the cables he had cut, he ducks

Rf: He cut the hardline, the dishes are locked on a Cybertron ... for good – he says in anguish

**********************************************************************************************************************

Nemesis

On the console you could see that the Spacebridge was perfectly aligned to Cybertron

Starscream was at the console and Megatron by his side

Mg: Now Starscream? – He says grumpily, looking at him

Starscream with wings high, he saw bored and said

St: Now, my Lord – he says by pressing the button with his finger

The Spacebridge was activated, the Autobots and Decepticons that were fighting in it were almost shaken by the force of it, Optimus looked towards the Nemesis

Megatron emerged above the Nemesis carrying the great Dark Energon on his shoulders

Mg: At last! – with all his strength he throws it towards the Portal

The rock does not leave its path

Optimus had a Vehicon on his servos, with his left blade he ripped off the rudder and throws the frame, he looks at the Dark Energon rock, he tries to shoot him, but misses and enters the Portal, Optimus looks worried and sad, all the Autobots look worried

The Dark Energon traveled through the Space Portal and began to fall on Cybertron like a meteorite, collided with a city on the planet, covering everything with an explosion in purple, all of Cybertron lit up in purple

Megatron, began to illuminate his Decepticon insignia too, with purple lines, his optics also lit up

Mg: ARISE MY LEGION! – shouts raising his arms towards the Portal

The dead frames on Cybertron began to move and awaken from the depths of the planet, the frames roaring to their entire new being

**********************************************************************************************************************

Starscream looked amazed, then a message on the console caught his attention, it was Brawler

St(RID): **_"In 420 Cycles, Megatron will fall, when he does, you will tell Soundwave what course of action to take, but first do as Megatron asks you"_**

St: **_"Understood"_** – answer

**********************************************************************************************************************

The Autobots look at the Portal

Bh: So ... How do we beat a whole planet of the undead? – He says looking at his leader, he also looks at him

Rct: _"Optimus!"_ – says in the Com

Ratchet was at the console, looking at a schematic of Cybertron.

Rct: I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their Spacebridge vortex – the kids and Agent Fowler were looking at the console too – one with a peculiar energy signature

Op: _"Dark Energon ... Ratchet, we must destroy the Spacebridge"_ – he says seriously – There’s enough live Energon coursing through it to achieve detonation, but we lack the firepower to ignite it

Rct: If I knew how the Spacebridge was engineered, I might find a technical way of accomplishing that feat

Rf: Um, the schematics he sent us are the same as the ones I downloaded. Could they help us? – says showing his USB

Rct: Optimus I must say, the Spacebridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron, are you certain its destruction is the only option?

Op: I am afraid so

Rct: So, then by all means, let us light our darkest hour!

Op: Autobots, take your positions, and follow Ratchet's lead – he turns to the Nemesis, in the distance I saw a purple glow flying towards him – while I make my stand

Megatron in his Cybertronian Jet form, flies up to Optimus, transforms into his bipedal form and falls within a few clicks of the Prime, both leaders are seen

Mg: Your fellow Autobots are wise Optimus – he stands in his great being with purple optics – they know when to retreat

Op: I halt no illusions about engaging your army, Megatron – he looks at him angrily – but I might derail its objective... by removing its head – turn his right servo into a blade, Megatron laughs at this

Mg: Hahaha high unlikely Optimus, as I am infused with their very might one! – he says with a smile

Optimus was determined and with an angry look

Op: One shall stand…. – He says looking at him, Megatron returns the furious look – one shall fall

The atmosphere was tense, determined and full of anger, some rays from the Portal fell next to both leaders

After a few Cycles, Megatron sheathes his canon sword and runs after Optimus screaming, Optimus also runs, swords collide

Megatron spins on the first hit, Optimus also and the metal collides with each other, sparks come out for each hit, both try to stab each other, but each dodges, Megatron dodges the blade of the Prime to his left, counterattacks with his left fist hitting Optimus , then tries to hit him with his sword, but Optimus crouches to dodge him, quickly returns the sword and Optimus jumps back to dodge, Megatron raises the sword and attacks but Optimus stops him with his blade, pushes the sword and hits Megatron two Sometimes, he protects the first blow with his right arm and the second with the left, a third blow appears quickly surprising Megatron and the blow is given on his face plate pushing him away, the metal dragging of his Pedes is heard, Megatron He stops using his Peds and his sword, Optimus wastes no time running after him and raises his blade and attacks, but Megatron stops him on his sword above almost kneeling, with an angry look , pushes Optimus and his blade, gets up, turns around and attacks, Optimus stops him, then they both return to the dance of attacks and sword dodges between them, while in the Portal you could see the frames in the distance without Cybertron life

**********************************************************************************************************************

At the Autobot Base

Agent Fowler was watching the console

Af: The army is coming! – He says worried, everyone looks at the screen

Arc: “Ratchet we’re in position” – then they look at where Raf was on the computer using the USB, on the screens you could see the diagrams, along with the ones they sent in the message

Rct: Arcee, pay close attention

**********************************************************************************************************************

In the Spacebridge

Optimus was hit on his face plate, disorienting him, then he receives a blow from Megatron's sword underneath his chassis, Optimus holds the blow, Megatron attacks again, now directly at Optimus, dodges with his blade, but it does not resist and It breaks sending it away from Optimus, looks at the blade being distracted, looks at Megatron, but he hits him from under his rudder lifting it, Megatron takes Prime's Pede and slams the frame on the ground, without releasing it throws it to the other side

Optimus' frame lands on his back, turns upside down, falls face down, tries to stand, but several sparks come out of his frame, still on the ground

Megatron approaches Optimus, stands in front of him, raises his sword in his arm about to attack, with a smile, but is interrupted by a Starscream Com

St: _"Lord Megatron, the Autobots–"_ – says something worried

Mg: Starscream, what is it? – I bellow angrily

St: It seems that the Autobots are trying to destroy the Spacebridge, they are under the Portal – he says looking at the console where you could see Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee

Mg: Ahh, misdirection Optimus, you would have made a fine Decepticon – he got up again and now he attacks, but Optimus blocks him with what remains of his broken blade, he was still on the ground

Op: I chose my side – he says little wounded, he pushes Megatron's sword, causing him to retreat, quickly turns his blade into his Blaster and shoots, the shot makes Megatron fly and float away from Optimus

It is not enough and he recovers, still floating, Optimus shoots him, Megatron dodges a shot he gives him, but turns into Jet and flies close away from Optimus going up

Mg: Starscream, my army approaches rendezvous with the Spacebridge from pickup

**********************************************************************************************************************

With the Autobots

Bulkhead and Bumblebee protect Arcee and take care that no one approaches with servo weapons, Arcee was looking for something on the ground then kneels near an object

Rct: _"Now follow the line from the Flow Regulator to the Energon Pump"_ – Arcee looks where they say - _"There should be a valve"_

Arc: I see it – says pressing one of the buttons

Rct: _"Good"_ – when pressed, the object raises and unfolds two handles – _"to turn all power against itself, all you need do is reverse the current"_

Arcee tries to pull it the first time, but does not succeed, he uses all his strength to pull it and it works, the object emits a light, electric lines and begins to make sounds

Arc: _"Current reversed"_ – says something tired

The kids and Agent Fowler happily celebrate

Rct: I already the Groundbridge – he says walking to another place

**********************************************************************************************************************

Megatron approaches the 3 Autobots, Arcee is the first to shoot him followed by Bumblebee and Bulkhead, Megatron dodges and surrounds them, to then attack directly towards them, roaring in anger

Several shots are fired, one wounds Arcee, she makes him bounce against the ground and remain unconscious floating into the dark and empty space

The Portal began to break and emit noises, the ground began to open, Optimus who was watching decides to run

Megatron flies back in front of the Space Portal, his army was close to the Portal, the floor of the Portal was starting to open more and the metal was detaching

Megatron transforms into his bipedal form and watches, looks behind him and sees that the Nemesis is close.

Soundwave observes the instability of the Spacebridge and alerts both Starscream and Megatron, Starscream already knew of the danger, but he had to follow Megatron's last orders, even if that cost them almost the ship

St: Lord Megatron! Soundwave warns us that the Spacebridge is about to explode due to instability, if we continue we will die! - He says worried looking at the entire crew, they were all nervous

Megatron says nothing

Optimus runs towards the shore while behind him, the metal detaches in his walk

Rct: _“Optimus! The Groundbridge is ready and waiting"_

Op: Autobots, jump! - yell, jump off the edge towards the Groundbridge

Bumblebee and Bulkhead also run while behind them the ground explodes, Bulkhead jumps first then Bumblebee who jumps towards Arcee to catch her, they all enter the Groundbridge

Megatron is still in place, the Nemesis was already approaching

Mg: My legion ... - he says looking at the first lifeless frame that stretches his arm

The Nemesis alarms begin to sound warning of imminent danger, Starscream was doubting that this was a good idea, maybe he shouldn't listen to that Brawler

Megatron is shaken by the blast wave above him, the Portal will not last long

Mg: No! ... - he approaches the Portal, stretching his arm the same

Both servos were about to touch, but a light and an explosion did not leave them

St: Everyone hold on, NOW! - He says holding on to the console, Soundwave is also holding onto his console with his tentacles, the Vehicons were holding the same, everyone in the Nemesis was holding onto

Starscream(RID), was already attached to the console in his room

The dark figure, had returned inside to the warehouse, hearing the call also held

The Portal overflows, contracts in a blue light and explodes into a large mass of blue fire, making a large shock wave, that wave hits the Nemesis first causing it to be pushed away from the explosion.

The Nemesis is violently and savagely shaken, some Vehicons were thrown violently towards the floor, walls and ceiling, Starscream in surprise also falls and is whipped from all sides

When the wave and explosion end, the Nemesis alarms stop, but emergency alarms sound, warning of damage to the ship.

Everyone recovers, those who suffered damage sit near the wall to rest, many were bleeding, Soundwave stopped holding on, he used his console to check the damage of the ship, the console was full of warnings of the serious and great damage of the Nemesis, one of the engines was damaged, the Energon center of the ship broke and there was a leak, decided to go where Starscream, but did not see it on the main console, several Vehicons were watching on the ground under the Bridge, he went to see and what he saw was something worrisome

Starscream was on the ground next to several frames of Vehicons, dead, unconscious, and injured.

Starscream got up in pain, one of his wings was slightly bent from the tip, he was bleeding from one side, several scratches on the rudder and legs, the Vehicons helped him to stand and climb, as well as the others there

Soundwave saw how Starscream was up and tried to walk, but was limping bleeding

St: S-Soundwave… Status report? - he says hurt

Sw: _“Damages–” “Critical–” “–Towards the ship–”_ \- he says showing the damage on his visor - _“Leak–” “–Engine room–”_

St: Scrap… - Look at everyone in the room, most of them had injuries - And… Megatron?

Soundwave looked for the sign of his leader, but he didn't find it, he just looked at where there was nothing, Starscream understood

St: Decepticons ... it is with a d-deep sorrow that I-I note for the log ... L-Lord Megatron's spark ... has been... e-extinguished - he says in pain, lowering his wings anyway, many deduced that he would claim leader, but not It was this time, not yet - S-Soundwave… - look at the one mentioned - What i-is the a-action course to take?

Most of the Vehicons turn from Starscream to Soundwave, waiting for an answer as well.

Soundwave somewhat surprised and distracted, he does not know what to do, the most viable option is that the problems are fixed, but someone needs to lead ... He will regret later for making this decision

Sw: _“All Hail Starscream–”_ \- he says looking at him stoically, he knows that he shouldn't give him so much rope, but for now he will let him lead while he looks for a way to bring Megatron, although Starscream's behavior has been more rational

Everyone in the room greets Starscream the same, shouting "All Hail Starscream", Starscream was surprised, and unhappy, he knew he would not hesitate much, he stood up firmly and began to order

St: Well ... All those who are seriously injured take them to the MedBay, those who are not injured or seriously, will fix the engine, others will fix the leak in the engines, if that Energon explodes the damage will be worse - he says a little serious

Vhs: Yes, Lord Starscream! - they say respectfully and they will do what is ordered

St: Soundwave - look at the mentioned one - rest, for now I will try to take charge from here, check that Laserbeak and you are well and functional, tomorrow you will start your work round, I will need you with strength for tomorrow

Sw: _"Okay"_ \- he says a little unsure, but not very grateful, Laserbeak needs a little medical assistance

When Soundwave comes out, Starscream gets a Com from a Vehicon

V: "Lord Starscream!"

St: "What is it?"

V: "There are too many in the MedBay, many are dying, we must call a doctor for assistance"

St: "Well, I'll order a doctor to be brought in" - cuts the Com

Starscream approaches the main console, it was a little damaged, but still functional, he was about to use it when a Com interrupted him

St: _"Yes?"_ \- ask something tired

St(RID): _“Are you okay? Because you don't sound good”_ \- he says funny

St: _“Of course not damn Mech! We almost died there because of you and because of Megatron! "_ \- He says angry, but trying not to scream

St (RID): _"Well, you're not, are you?"_ \- He says bored - _"But see the good side, it was glorious to see how Soundwave gave you the leadership and acclaiming you, right?"_ \- He says laughing a little, Starscream thought so, but he did not forget that he could have died - _“If you are bitter, huh? Look, have everyone rest and come with me, we will discuss what happened"_

St: _“’kay”_ \- he says hanging up, he would hit Brawler - Attention, everyone goes to rest, now

Everyone thanks and says goodbye, he goes last, walking to his room, a long Mega-Cycle awaits him

**********************************************************************************************************************

The dark figure was slightly dizzy, when he stabilized, he looked through the cameras, it seems that they were resting and fixing the ship, he decided to leave the ship, he would seek refuge on earth to continue observing, he wants to know what could change in this timeline to the what has come

**********************************************************************************************************************

Soundwave entered his room and closed the door, upon entering he felt that something was wrong, as if something had been changed or someone had been there, but it is impossible, no one has access to his rooms, only Megatron, but he is no longer there.

He does a quick scan of his room and finds some D-Pads, he thought they were his research D-Pads on Starscream and his behavior, he thinks he will continue the investigation, although their leader is not, but the D-Pads were new, they had something written

**_"Starscream is being manipulated"_ **

Soundwave somewhat disoriented decides to see the other D-Pads, they contained strange and somewhat chilling messages, much like threats

**_"You will be forgotten and die alone ..."_ **

**_"Don’t trust Him"_ **

But one of them caught his eye

**_"Megatron will return and when he does ... His madness will bring death to all"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii~ Sorry for the long waiting, but late in doing this chapter, more that I needed add 3 chapter of the series, and the little things I needed to change, but here we are, i hope your like it, and don't worry for ask me something I be happy to answer
> 
> I promise the next chapters I will be fast in update
> 
> Thanks and Goodbye nwn


	5. Chapter 4 - The Rise of New Master and the Beginning of New Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream(TFP) feels uncomfortable when Starscream(RID) tells him to wake up Skyquake and then kill him, the creature makes first contact with Starscream(RID) which causes him to become a little paranoid and angry.  
> Megatron is found again

In Starscream's rooms

St(TFP): And finally the great event that took place in the Command Room, many of us were injured, but it seems that others were fine, although I think I suppose they knew it was a bad idea ... – he says taking his Energon cube, Starscream(RID) was repairing it

St(RID): More points for you, they knew that you were the most log– most effective option – he says finishing welding the wound on his side, now he was going to repair the wings – well, it seems that there are events out of place or alarming – touches the folded wing and Starscream(TFP) lowers his wings as a reflection

St(TFP): Woah! Calm Brawler are sensitive – says looking at him annoyed

St(RID): I know, genius, it was my Framework after all – he says with a smile – this dent is painful

St(TFP): Don't tell me? – He says sarcastically – if it were not for you and Megatron we would be dead

St(RID): And there you go with the same thing, thank you that you are not and he yes – he takes the bent Wing and with a pull he straightens it, but Starscream(TFP) doesn’t take it well, surprised he gets up, throws the cube of Energon and Push Starscream(RID)

St(TFP): WHAT DAMN MECH DID I TELL YOU?! WHAT PRIMUS HAPPENS WITH YOU?! – He says angrily, flapping his wings in pain

St(RID): Turn that tone down with me, Scream, besides it was just a pull What are you complaining about so much? – He says walking to the console sitting down and starting to write, his wings low and calm

St(TFP): – Just annoyed huff – just because you know everything doesn't give you the right to give me orders – rotate its wings a little

St (RID): Whatever you say, Youngling – says looking at him for a brief disinterested moment, his wings rise a little

St (TFP): I’m not a Youngling! – He says pouting, raises his wings

St(RID): Yes, sure, and I'm not a Seeker – he says without looking away – we both know it's not true – Starscream(TFP) just looks defeated – well, it's already been recorded, now, about what happened in the Command Room, when you had that little scene, explain to me what happened and how

St(TFP): I already told you, I don't know how, I just know that I was calm at the console, bored actually, when something fiercely pierces my Spark, a sharp hit, then ... – try to remember, lower your wings little by little – I felt that I was falling, but it didn’t touch the ground according to me, I began to see images, such as memories of a situation, a terrifying and painful situation, I felt that my wings were being torn off and my Spark was torn, I could feel as if they were tearing me little by little all my frame ... – he says taking his arms somewhat scared his wings were already very low and shaking a little

St(RID): Could you… see who it was? – He says something gloomy, pressing the console, he had a feeling, his wings trembled a little

St(TFP): I… – try to remember the plates –… I don't remember, I tried to see them, but they were blurry…

St(RID): See them? ... Was there more than one?

St(TFP): Yes… I could at least three pairs of Pedes – Bingo

St(RID): It was a memory… – he says looking at him dark and sad – but… why did you feel it? Why right now?...

St(TFP): Do you… do you know what it was? – He says looking at him a little scared

St(RID): Yes… Predacons, I… was at their mercy before I could escape from them, even wounded…

St(TFP): But… why did I feel it? You had already told me and shown it, why?

St(RID): I don't know…. But I also felt that blow, although I remember only hearing voices, but I don't know from whom

St(TFP): Do you think it has to do with you being here and we have changed something important in the future? – He says curiously, half lifts his wings

St(RID): Unlikely, but it may be an option – he says writing and then he looks at it, calms his wings – I will try to investigate it, I hope to find something, for now we will have to continue, even if another scene happens, you will inform me, there may be a pattern or there will be future – he says thinking about it a bit

St(TFP): Good… So… When is Megatron coming back?

St(RID): Within about 20 Mega–Cycles it will appear, as I remember by us it is that it is found, since Soundwave sends his flying rat to spy on us, and is brought to the ship – he says annoyed when remembering, his wings flap – but that won't happen Hahaha ~ – says sinister

St(TFP): What will you do?

St(RID): I will delay his arrival at the Nemesis, unless he rusts a little more in space, it will be like his punishment – he says smiling

St(TFP): Hehehe ~ Sounds good to me – he says the same smiling, flapping his wings, happy

St(RID): Now, the next part of the plan is easy, you and Soundwave will go and wake up Skyquake and when they do, the Autobots will know, you will just do what I tell you and leave quietly, so Bumblebee will kill him and it will be a weight less for us hahahaha – he says maliciously

St(TFP): Wake him up and then kill him ...? – says something insecure, lowers his wings

St(RID): Yes! – He says looking at him, but he sees that Starscream(TFP) doesn't seem excited, this makes him doubt and get a little angry, his wings are flapping – Is there a problem?

St(TFP): No, No, well ... Yes ... – he says uncomfortably, raises his wings and lowers them again – I mean, is it necessary to kill him? I mean, it is not necessary to kill him for our revenge, what I know, if we don't wake him up, he won't be able to do anything anyway, because it is better to leave him and move on, pretend that no one knew he was there, even Megatron would not know until the moment when Dreadwing comes and he tell – says looking elsewhere

Starscream(RID) looks at him, gives him a not very pleasant look, he has an angry and furious look, perhaps he doesn’t understand what a good revenge is, he must be sated to the last detail, although Starscream(TFP) is right, It’s not necessary, but he hates Skyquake just as he hates his brother Dreadwing much more, he just wants both of them to die, now that he can, he will not leave any loose ends, they will all deserve their punishment and in the end their death

St(TFP): I'm just saying that we shouldn't kill him… – he says looking at him, but he realizes that Starscream(RID) didn't agree, his wings go up a bit trembling

St(RID): Well, well Having compassion for that Mech? – He says quietly, but angry, between teeth – And what do you think will happen when you leave him, mm? Do you think everything will be better, easier? – He says raising his vocalizer a little – What will happen next when Megatron or Soundwave finds that information, about their best soldier here on Earth, eh?! – He got up from his place on the console, began to approach Starscream(TFP) little by little threateningly, almost cornering him in a corner near the door, his wings rising to the top looking menacing and bigger – Do you think he will let it go? You think he won't replace you, like he did for me when Dreadwing came to Earth! Eh?! YOU THINK YOU KNOW BETTER THAN ME WHAT WE SHOULD DO AND WHAT NOT TO DO !! – he says irritated and furious, in a fit of anger he wraps his servo in a fist and slams to the side near the Starscream face plate (TFP) on the wall

Starscream(TFP) had closed his optics out of fear and impulse, waiting for the blow, he never came, instead he heard that on his left side on the wall he had received the blow, he had shuddered and crouched, his wings were lower than ever and they were trembling Also, a little to his right side, he had never expected his reaction so angry and terrifying from him, maybe from Megatron since he was like that with him, But ... from himself? And to think that he was that ...

Starscream(RID) observed him, after Cycles he calmed down, and he didn’t like what he saw, despite having been brave with Megatron, it had not been enough to continue like this, seeing himself was an act of great weakness Even disgusting, it shouldn't be like that, it should look stronger, braver, more like ...

After being Cycles in the same position, Starscream(TFP) decides to open his optics a little scared, then he looks at his future self, his gaze reflected his fear and little anxiety, his frame didn’t stop shaking, when he met his looks, both were scared and anxious, Starscream(RID) changes his attitude and withdraws his fist from the wall and walks away, lowers his wings little by little, remains in the middle of the room and sighs tiredly, Starscream(TFP) observes trying to calm down and after another Cycles of awkward silence, Starscream(RID) speaks, surprising his past self a bit, his wings were too low as well

St (RID): Look ... – he says calmly – think for a moment, if we let him live, if we let him go, what do you think would happen? If you say you don't remember wrong, how do you think Dreadwing comes to Earth? It wasn’t just by chance, you told him yourself, Dreadwing informs Megatron that he felt his brother and then as his Spark goes out – he says looking at him, a little serious – tell me, do you have a plan at least to bring Dreadwing here to the Earth? Don't you think Megatron would suspect why at that very moment and how did you know that he would be alive or would answer your call? – He says now looking in front of him behind his self – If we let him live, it will ruin our plans, it may not be at the same moment, but in the long term, what will happen when somehow they find him, Dreadwing and Skyquake together , They would be a great threat, because of their bond they would be a non-mortal threat, but if dangerous ... – he says grimly – That is why we must avoid all that, killing him would make our revenge pass without alarming priors, or tell me, do you want our plans to be come down?

St(TFP): I ... – he says thinking about it, on the one hand, he's right, if he let him live there was the possibility that sooner or later Megatron would find out and it wouldn't take long to go find him and replace him, on the other hand, if Kill him could avoid that problem and make his plans work as originally planned ... that is the most viable option – I think you're right ... there is a great possibility that letting him live will be counterproductive in the future ... – he says still unsure, but decides listen to Starscream(RID), after all, it's him, he knows better than anyone about all this, just hang his head

Starscream(RID) watches him from his shoulder, a smile forms, he moves his wings, but changes it, turns around, now he looks at him with pity

St(RID): I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, it's just that, I'm doing this for the good of both of us, we can't let anything stop us from fulfilling my–our goal, getting revenge on everyone who hurt us, even if that means hurting us in charge of the small details that could be on the way, I'm very sorry, I'm really sorry to have scared you like that – he says approaching him, Starscream(TFP) a little scared takes a step back, raising his wings with surprise, but that doesn’t stop Starscream(RID) and being close he hugs him, due to the difference in size Starscream(TFP) is leaning against Starscream(RID) chassis, this helps him relax a bit although he is still a bit anxious, but accepts the hug, It has been a long time since he received or gave hugs, it was comforting, more coming from another Seeker, he tries to recover and stay in his boxes, his wings lowered but trembling a little

St(TFP): Okay ... now take off that you can't see that you ruin my painting with your colorful Frame – he says moving him away, having his typical egocentric pout – this sentimental issue doesn't suit me, thank Primus I don't tear you – he says jokingly, although inside he wanted to

St(RID): Hahaha! You wish Scream, well putting this whole thing aside, we should then continue with the plan – he says patting him on the wheel and goes to his console – now rest, you need a good recharge for today, I must say that you're doing well - he turns to him smiling warmly – I'll take care

Starscream(TFP) trusting him, nods with a half-smile and goes to his bunk, his wings glued towards him, trying to rest, closes his optics and reloads

Starscream(RID) watches him reload, looks at the console and his smile grows, but it changes to a sadistic smile, he keeps writing

St(RID): (Hahahahaha! I can't believe he's so naive and deluded, I really need to teach him various things, I have to keep him on my way so he can see that any detail is important…)

_U: Like any Bot and Con ..._

St (RID): Exactly ...

_U: One more thing, your friend grabbed a piece of Dark Energon, I don't know why he wants it, but you should take it from him_

St(RID): Him? – looks at Starscream(TFP) – Why? I don’t think it will do much damage, you know we would both be the same – says turning to the console

_U: Well ... you are from the Future and he is from the Past, there may be some danger in that both are under my domain, also I think that involuntarily I could kill one of the two, my blood removes any trace of a Cybertronian, it would be like a Viruses in a Console_

St(RID): I see ... I'll take care of that tomorrow, for now I must see this anomaly that happened to both of us – writes on the console, in the room you only heard the clicks

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

The next day

Starscream was on a high recharge when he hears a voice speak to him

St(RID): Wakey~ Wakey~ It's time to put the plan in motion ~ – he says smiling and with a shrill vocalizer – Come on Scream, wake up~ – see that Starscream(TFP) moves and turns with his back to him, Starscream(RID) huffed annoyed, his wings moved a little – Come ooon~ You don't want Soundwave to come to your rooms, right?

St(TFP): mmmm… He… has no ac…cess ……. – He says almost whispering even half asleep

Starscream(RID) deflates his attitude and gets a little more annoyed, then playfully threatens him

St(RID): If you don't wake up~ I'll burn your crown and your cloak that you have hidden in those boxes under the console ~

Starscream(TFP) hears the playful threat and gets up fast

St(TFP): You wouldn't dare – he says looking at him in surprise, he raises his wings

St(RID): Of course I would, they don't serve me anymore hehehe ~ – he looks at him with a playful smile

St(TFP): You better not touch them – he says looking at him between optics, her middle wings low

St(RID): So wake up and take your morning Energon, you should reach the Bridge in 30 Cycles

Starscream(TFP) huffed annoyed and got up from his bunk, with calm and low wings, walked to his dispenser and filled a cube, when it was full he took it and drank

As soon as his gloss touched the Energon he felt a different taste, as soon as he knew it was different, he spat out the Energon fast, Starscream(RID) looks confused

St(RID): Any Problems?

St(TFP): Someone poisoned the Energon! – He says with surprise and anger, his wings are raised in anger

Starscream(RID) started laughing uproariously, Starscream(TFP) was more upset and yelled at him

St(TFP): What are you laughing at idiot?

St(RID): Hahahahaha! It is not poisoned! – He says wiping a tear, lets laugh and breathes quietly – It's Copper with Zinc, they both make a great mix with Energon, making it delicious, like the one we drank in Vos every morning, a nice memory, isn't it? – He says looking at him with a smile

Starscream(TFP) was a bit suspicious, but hearing that it had Copper and Zinc, it sounded delicious, it was a long time ago he had not had something like that, he decided to take a risk, his future self-had totally done it, have a drink when he played it for a moment his intake and then passes it to his throat, he feels the taste, he was right, the Copper and Zinc was a delight for his palate, good times and memories

St(TFP): Yes ... – he says smiling happily before the taste and the memories, his wings relax – like at home ... – he takes another sip, his wings flap a little

St(RID): Take it easy, there isn’t enough of both metals out there, it was a coincidence and surprise to find them there – he says laughing a little and is still on the console

St(TFP): Don't worry, I can also tell one of the Vehicons to get me more or let me know if they find more of this, like this… Could you produce more?

St(RID): Sure Youngling, hehehe okay since you are much better, you should go to the Hall, you have 16 Cycles left for Soundwave to arrive at the place, you must give him a little surprise and show him that you are better than anyone – he says playfully

St(TFP): I’m not a Youngling! But I appreciate the gesture of this Energon and Soundwave's warning, Brawler – he says getting ready to leave – What should I do once there?

St(RID): Well as it happened to me, I was watching the repetition of Megatron and flattering how he caused his death himself – he says smiling

St(TFP): (Typical of me) – says Starscream(TFP)

St(RID): Then I make a call to the crew of the Nemesis, saying that Megatron is disconnected, with my leadership we will get to destroy the Autobots, and that we will rule, but – he says now his smile changed to a grimace – a Vehicon says something that puts the troops in doubt about my leadership and that is why I’m going for Skyquake to use it as my follower, but you will know that it doesn’t work and they kill him – he says bored and now he looks at it – it is your decision what to do, but the end result It must be dead Skyquake, do you understand? – He says raising a crest, his wings a little high

St(TFP): Yes, I understand, I’m not an idiot – he answers as usual, but he was still uncomfortable doing that

St(RID): Well, you can go now, be careful there – says something calm

Starscream(TFP) leaves his rooms and closes with code then he walks firm and confident, with his wings high towards the Command Room, inside him he felt uncomfortable about going to kill Skyquake, he will try to do something, he just hopes it works, Brawler may be right, but he should at least try

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Starscream is in the Command Room, the Vehicons that were there greeted him with a: "All Hail Starscream"

Starscream nods and goes to the Main Console, looks for the archive of the surveillance cameras, finds the recording of yesterday, when he sees it he just looks disinterested, it could have ended there ... but Megatron never gives up and always comes back to him ... for the recording after the explosion, his wings were down

St: Such a shame, but I'm applaud you Megatron, you certainly made a grand exit ... – whisper those words something funny, he doesn't want anyone to hear him, when he closes the video, Soundwave had already arrived at the Command Room, and had approached to Starscream, now that he would lead, he needed to be by his side – ah, Soundwave, you look better, I hope you both have recovered – look at Soundwave this one just watches and nods – I'm glad to see you well, one thing, if not you mind? Could you cue the audio/visual? I would like to address the troops – he says serious and calm, Soundwave nods and follows the order

Some Vehicons were working on their consoles when their work was interrupted, watching a live video of their current leader

St: _"The loss of Megatron, Leader of the Great Decepticon Advertising, is certainly a blow to our cause"_ – looks aside acting with sorrow – yet we mustn’t despair at the tragic death of our Leader, but instead, we must accept the ultimate sacrifice he made – he says a little serious – _"and let's build on the foundations that he left ..."_ – he paused a bit to think about his words, his wings lowered calmly – _"with even one mighty servo like him" – he says still calm_

V: With all due respect Coman– ah Lord Starscream – he says raising his arm

Starscream turns quietly, towards the Vehicon that was raising his arm

St: Yes, Soldier? – He says looking at him calm and curious

V: If we failed to conquer Earth under Lord Megatron’s command, what hope do we have now while the Autobots still defend it?

St: Allow me to be crystal clear, hopes may be low now for the Autobots, but they must know something, we are more than them, we are an army trained to exterminate threats to our cause – he says with focus raising spirits, a Little the hopes of some – I studied for a millennia under our former Leader, I think I equipped to lead you, maybe not like him but close or better – he says looking at everyone around, a few whisper, looking at him something strange, others seem convinced, Soundwave He looks the same, although he seems to be a little convinced of his speech, he turns to the console – You can go back to your work – he says hanging up the call

The Vehicons return to their work and Soundwave, surprised, approaches Starscream

Sw: _"Is something wrong?" "Lord Starscream"_ – says curious

St: Well ... you see ... – he says looking at the console, or so Soundwave believed, Starscream was seeing in his Hub that a message from Brawler had reached him and saying: **_"Tell him that you found information on a legend capable warrior, who resides on Earth"_** – I ... – tries to think, then continues, somewhat disinterested and uncomfortable – I have found some information about an legend capable warrior, exist here, upon this very planet ... – now he turns to Soundwave uncertain, looks up in a corner, he sees a camera, but has a chill, he knows he's being watched by Brawler – Would you mind going with me and helping me find this warrior?

Soundwave really did not expect that from Starscream, he expected to be ordered, but that he was asking was not normal, he looks at him surprised, even though he didn’t want to go, it made him strange, then a memory came to his processor, the D-Pads from yesterday had told him something or warned him **_"Starscream is being manipulated"_** it could be that some of that is true, it seems uncomfortable, besides that Soundwave didn’t miss the detail that Starscream saw the camera that is in the corner of the room, Starscream's acting isn’t normal, he needs to see and know what happens to him

Sw: _"Of course" "Lord Starscream"_

St: Thank you ... I think it's okay for you to call me commander, I still need them to get used to it

He nods and stands next to Starscream to see the information and have a clear point, Starscream only looks seriously, he could say that he is looking at the console, but something tells him that he is looking beyond

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Autobot Outpost Omega One

Optimus was standing to one side of the Main Console looking down at the rocky ground, he seems to be thinking, Ratchet is approaching him

Rct: Optimus Why so glum? This planet, all planets are finally free from Megatron's tyranny

Op: I do not disagree Ratchet, it's just, a small part of me hope to change Megatron’s mind and not extinguish his Spark

Rct: Optimus! His vileness was not slain by your servo, but by his own twisted arrogance! – Optimus looked at him for a moment and turned to his previous position snorting something sad – I'm sorry ... I know the two of you had quite a history

Op: But the Megatron whom I once fought beside perished eons ago, the day he chose to become a Decepticon – he says thinking and looking from his shoulder – The Decepticons may be disarray, but they aren’t without leadership – he says turning to Ratchet – and while Starscream is not Megatron, he is far from predictable ...

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Starscream had ordered to take the ship to a desert place, a part of rocky erosion covered them, under the desert plateaus or slopes, as they could also repair the Nemesis engines faster and better then he tells Soundwave that he is ready, had gone for an Energon cube for the warrior, Soundwave is too and this opens a Groundbridge outside the Nemesis, both being outside fly in one direction

Starscream(RID) watched as both of them walked away, he sent a message to Starscream(TFP) that said: **_“Within 8 Mega–Cycles Soundwave will find Megatron's signal, stay tuned, I will make your signal not be detected at that time, at least for other Mega–Cycles”_** is the only thing that sends and uses his Groundbridge control to get out of the Nemesis, he flies to accommodate his ideas and goals, but something on his processor tells him, why not watch by itself the show? So he will not be able to miss that glorious moment and will keep an eye on Starscream(TFP), he decides that after taking over Megatron he will go to take a look at the work of his past

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

After flying 2 Mega–Cycles, Soundwave and Starscream land in a high desert place, in front of them a desert slope, the mountains were seen in the distance

When they hit the ground, Soundwave took out his mini Antenna that was on his back, to try to locate this warrior, it seemed that it was very difficult due to the formation of rocks

Starscream was almost on the edge of the mountain watching the place, with his wings lowered, he was thinking what to do when they woke up Skyquake, could he convince him not to do the stupid thing to attack and leave? It's still missing its Alt Mode so there wasn't much to do, just order the Groundbridge

While he was thinking, Soundwave was watching him somewhat intrigued, what would he be planning, if they raise this warrior, if they find him, what would Starscream want from him? Loyalty? He doesn’t think he will succeed, Skyquake and Soundwave are very loyal to Megatron, although he is dead, his antenna turned and turned to capture the signal, his radar still didn’t show anything

After a few minutes of somewhat awkward silence, Starscream spoke

St: During the Great War, so much Energon was hidden on forsaken rock, that our departed Megatron sent some Cybertron’s greatest to guard it ... – he says calmly, his wings were calmly lowered – true warriors now lying in stasis waiting to be reawakened ... – he says sighing – but it's a shame that no one had this information before his death ... – he says looking at the sky

Soundwave somewhat impressed by the latter, concentrates on what his radar was showing and decides to tell him that he couldn't find him

Sw: _“Signal–” “Not found”_

St: (Fortunately) You didn't find him? Well ... what a pity, we should go back, the Nemesis should be fixed, we can't leav–

Soundwave had boosted his tracking sensors and found the signal, alerting Starscream with a noise, he was seeing him, but he didn't look sure, then he turned around making it impossible to see how he felt.

St: Come on ... – he says seriously, this puzzles Soundwave, quickly Starscream jumps and transforms flying towards the site, Soundwave follows him a few Nano–Klicks later – (I hope I’m doing something right)

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Starscream(RID) was already in space, right at the explosion site of the Space Portal, Starscream(RID) arrived where Megatron's disconnected frame lay

St(RID): Megatron… – he approaches the frame and places his servos close to the chassis

Starscream(RID) as you already know what happens, as soon as Megatron moves and half awakens and tries to grab him, Starscream(RID) instantly grabs the arm keeping it in place pressing harder and harder, a malevolent toothy smile is made present on his face plate, Megatron with the little energy he has left looks at the intruder, for a moment he stares at him angry, but then he changes to something intrigued, he doesn’t remember, then he faints again, his arm is hanging and Starscream(RID) unconcernedly throw your arm, laugh at the sight

St(RID): Well, well, but just look at me again~ If it's nothing more and nothing less than Megatron! Leader of the Decepticons, Great Tyrant and Ruler of Cybertron! Or well it was~ – he says looking at the Dark Energon inside the Spark Chamber, he begins to laugh – How easy it is to kill you here and now – he walks around the frame, still speaking spitefully, although maliciously – I could take care of the Decepticons and kill the Autobots, as it should always have been – he says now, placing himself in front of Megatron and whispering to him in the angry Audial – but everything will come in due time, and your Megatron will suffer everything that you made me suffer for Stellar–Cycles at your mercy, I will make you beg for mercy before me, as you did with me – his servo began to rise little by little until it reached the piece of Dark Energon in the Spark Chamber of this, still whispering irritated more and more, he says – I will hit you for each punishment and manipulation you used on me, for every suffering you gave me ... FOR ALL THE HATE, TORTURE AND TORMENT THAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH EVERY DECA–CYCLE OF MY LINE! – take the Dark Energon and pull it out roughly

Megatron wakes up again desperate and trying to get the Dark Energon, he sees the strange Con, but then falls almost dead again, closing his optics

St(RID): Now, it's my turn to abandon you to rust in the cold space HahahahHAHAHAHAHA! – He laughs madly, with one of his Peds he kicks it hard and far away, the Frame quickly walks away into empty space

Starscream(RID) stops laughing when his Hub detects something near him, as he turns around he is received by several shots, he covers himself with his left arm and prepares his Null Rays, raises his right and shoots where the shots are coming from, it seems **_It_** moves, now he shoots with both arms, he tries to look at his attacker, but he seems to be invisible, he cannot see it, for a few Nano–Klicks he sees something bright and a small purple light, the shots continue and although Now no one stops firing, Starscream(RID) already had enough and throws Glass Gas Bombs around him from his Frame, leaves the place and still waits in attack mode to see if his attacker is vulnerable, he looks around, but doesn’t see nothing, hears noises, while he continues to turn around quickly, it seems that he has gone ... What in the pits was that?! Rather, who frag was it?! He wonders surprised, when he looks at more there are, he sees that Megatron's Frame had already moved far enough, that will at least delay his arrival, he checks his Hub and the time, 5 Mega–Cycles have passed, he is still in time to reach the function, after going to see Starscream(TFP) he will go to the Harbinger to record that in his personal notes, in addition to investigating what happened

_U: I can say that it seems that this thing or being could follow you, but why? Did he know where you would go ... What would you do ...? It's strange, don't you think?_

St(RID): Yes ... – he thinks about it and he's right, maybe he knew all that and his intentions, but how? You must review everything in detail, this may be the work of something out of place or someone who knows ...

He just starts to think about all the variables, he will see later, he must go with Starscream(TFP), he transforms and goes straight to Earth at a certain distance he opens a Groundbridge

In the distance the creature of purple light observes, when it sees that Starscream(RID) leaves, it goes to Megatron's lifeless Frame then holds one of its Peds and drags it towards the Earth and releases it, now the Frame wanders towards the fate of the planet, the satisfied creature leaves

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

On Earth, Starscream and Soundwave had arrived at the place, they both land and go to a rock wall with an abnormal formation, they realize that this formation is a Cybertronian capsule or box type

Starscream approaches and takes one of the sides, Soundwave helps him with the other and both pull this happy thing, his wings were above the force he exerted, the box seems to start to come out little by little, making a lot of noise and raising dust in ground, the thing is half outside and they both release it and take a step away

Starscream doesn't say anything, he just stands in front of the object, his wings were now down, then he talks to Soundwave

St: The cube, Soundwave – he says without looking at it, Soundwave takes out a box where an Energon cube is stored and opens it, Starscream takes the cube between his claws, then he approaches the object and sees the square-shaped hole, being close he thinks for a while, still undecided whether to do it or not, this insecurity does not let him continue, he remains still for a few cycles until Soundwave speaks to him

Sw: _"Everything okay, Commander?"_ – watches him, trying to figure out why he's so insecure

St: I… yes, yes – he says trying to sound normal

Holds the Energon between its digits and places it in the hole, the object seems to accept the Energon, a noise of the big thing begins to sound

St: The Energon infusion it’s working – he says calmly, his wings had raised a little anxiety

Then the big box emits the loudest noise and then a light is present blinding anyone, Soundwave and Starscream cover their optics to avoid glare, lasts about 2 cycles or less the brightness then it turns off

The box begins to open little by little, sliding the doors to one side, Starscream who was in front had taken a step back, his wings still low, Soundwave was in the same position, recording what happened

Inside the box you can see the Skyquake Frame, its optics open fast, they were bright red, it gets up and leaves the big box, as soon as it is outside it stretches its arms and raises them, bumping fists with both servos above it. his rudder, Starscream looks somewhat surprised, his wings had risen and fallen fast at the metallic sound of Skyquake's servos

Sk: Skyquake reporting, in the service of my only Master Megatron – he says respectfully and proudly, looking at the Con in front of him

St: I–I’m Commander Starscream, Second in Command of the Decepticons–

Sw: _"Lord Starscream–" "–Current leader–"_ – interrupts Starscream, Frag Mech, his wings lowered before the title a little trembling, now he was close to both of them, Skyquake looks at him confused

Sk: Lord Starscream? Current leader? No! Megatron is the Leader of the Decepticons

Sw: _"Status" "Dead"_ – says with short recordings, somewhat disappointed and sad

Sk: Impossible!

St: Listen, you shouldn't call me that, it's fine with Commander, or whatever you feel good about, for now we must return to the Nemesis quickly – he says looking at Soundwave trying to tell him something, but Soundwave doesn’t fully understand, his wings had lowered and shaking a little more – I'm sorry you have to receive this news about our Leader, but it will be explained to you later. Ok? Now let's go! – He says in a hurry, taking Skyquake's right arm, he will not do this, he can convince Skyquake to leave or join him and Brawler, it may be difficult, but he will try, Skyquake is surprised and confused by Starscream's behavior, he takes the arm left of Soundwave

St: Soundwave, open a Grou–

Op: It has been awhile Skyquake – The three Decepticons turn to see the new Bot, it was Optimus Prime, it seems that it is too late

Skyquake pushes Starscream's left servo away from him, turns to Optimus angrily

Sk: Optimus Prime, I haven’t seen you since the battle of Technahar, Megatron ordered me to annihilate you

Op: That was a long time ago – he says approaching the Cons

Starscream had backtracked a bit, seeing the Prime was a bit scary, he was shaking, but then something came to the processor, a tip from Brawler

Sk: That may be Prime – he says irritated

========

_St(RID): You must stay strong, before all, Megatron and Optimus will not be able to do anything to you if you show them little insecurity, they will fear you for the change you make_

*******

_St(RID): Remember the pain and shame they put you through ... Optimus would rather give Megatron a chance than us, he would abandon you, he will never give you a chance ..._

_========_

Soundwave watched Optimus then decided to see Starscream, he was shaking, strange, it is not the first time they see Optimus, why does it seem like it was a nightmare to see him? Then as if nothing, Starscream recovers, stands firm, confident and with high wings, demanding threat against his opponent

Sk: But my orders still stand

Starscream, remembering the suffering, changes his fear to anger, stops trembling and stands confidently his Wings rises in a threatening manner towards Optimus Prime, Skyquake approaches, standing next to him, Starscream looks at Optimus with a cold and critical look, but his gaze is full of spiteful feeling and is very deep, just like his EM field, Skyquake notices the field and half sees Starscream almost at his side, he is still confused by the

Optimus notices Starscream's cold gaze and as he looks strange, not to mention the threat he shows with his wings, it gives him a bit of a chill, the Matrix trembles and makes a noise as soon as he sees Starscream, strange ...

Op: I this ancient war still worth fighting, when so many comrades have been lost and world’s destroyed, if you want to be a true leader, Starscream, that stray from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons toward peace

St: I don't need to be a real Leader, Optimus Prime, nobody can become that, not you or Megatron – he says speaking seriously, Optimus was surprised by how serious he was, Skyquake and Soundwave were also surprised – Life takes our beings from us dear and comrades, in war it is no different, getting away from Megatron's path could serve, but I will do it only to lead and make the Decepticons grow and become stronger, because despite not having a great leader like him, there will always be someone who can lead them to victory, we are the Legacy of Megatron, making a peace with you would bring us our destruction and death, because you Autobots are not a good Spark, so be Optimus Prime – he says looking at him angrily, his wings were still high with anger

Everyone was surprised by what he said, Starscream kept watching him, but a noise caught his attention, he turned up, behind Optimus discreetly, when he sees what it was, he gets anxious, it was Brawler, Oh Primus, what was he doing there?! Was he there to see what he was doing? If he would? It seems he doesn't trust him that much ...

Optimus, as he had not realized it, kept insisting on convincing them, it seems that no one else noticed the Con he was observing

Op: Starscream, Skyquake, Soundwave this is a new era on another world, we can coexist and survive together to restore Cybertron, sides with the Autobots to end this war forever

Starscream(RID) who was upstairs observing the event, he wasn’t very happy, this Cycle should Skyquake be fighting, everyone was just exchanging words, he will talk seriously with Starscream(TFP) after this

Sk: I will never side with a Prime! – He says angrily, Starscream is surprised by his voice, but Skyquake seems to try to go attack Prime, Starscream observes that Brawler was taking something out and pointing, he is alarmed and warns Skyquake

St: Skyquake, wait! No! – He runs after him, Soundwave somewhat surprised tries to approach them

Starscream(RID) shoots aiming at Skyquake, but Starscream(TFP) knocks him down, misses the shot, but hits the left side Starscream(TFP) he complains, everyone is alarmed when hearing the shot, Optimus prepares by transforming his servos into Blasters , Bumblebee comes out of his position, which was behind some rocks watching, and approaches Optimus the same with Blasters, both Autobots watching at the top for attackers, but there was nothing, Soundwave approaches both Cons, activates Laserbeak and is attacks the two Autobots, a fight forms, Skyquake complains about the tackling when he watches Starscream getting up, but falls to one knee and holds his side bleeding, his wings trembling in pain, Skyquake just stares in amazement at what did Starscream for him, although still confused, Soundwave helps Starscream up

Starscream(RID) curses Starscream(TFP) and all the Bots and Cons, he had hidden so as not to be seen, this is going to get out of control if he doesn't do something fast

When Soundwave helps to lift Starscream, the Starscream Hub alerts the time elapsed, the time had passed when Soundwave found Megatron's signal

Sk: Commander Soundwave take Commander Starscream to the Nemesis, he is committed if he stays here, I will take care of the Autobots – he says and runs after Optimus and hits him on the chassis, this makes him fly towards the direction of a wall, Bumblebee calls him, but before he can attack Skyquake, he is also hit against another wall, Skyquake roars and takes out his submachine gun shooting at both Autobots, they manage to dodge in time

Soundwave watched Skyquake for a few Cycles and then began to guide Starscream away from the fight, he opened a Groundbridge towards the Nemesis, Starscream somewhat consciously observed the fight and then the Groundbridge and began to squirm

St: N–No, No Skyquake– m–must come with u–us, if not **_H–He_** … **He's** going to kill him, S–Soundwave! – The aforementioned doesn’t stop walking to the Groundbridge and they enter, Soundwave was somewhat puzzled why so much importance in Skyquake, and why his concern, when they arrive at the Nemesis, 2 Vehicons approach to see the status of their Leader and Commander , one of them takes Starscream and takes him to the MedBay, Soundwave watches as Starscream is taken, then walks towards the Main Console, and activates a visual of the place, in the place, Skyquake can be seen fighting with Optimus and Bumblebee , several Vehicons observe the fight leaving their things, many whispering about the fight, about who that Con was and his designation, while observing a moving object above where Skyquake was fighting, he tries to Zoom, but not get a good look, then disappears out of nowhere, a few Vehicons had seen the object as well, he begins to check for anomalies in the place and give reinforcements to Skyquake, but is interrupted by a call from a Com from a Vehicon

V: Commander Soundwave! Lord Starscream just fled to the Groundbridge Room, I think he's trying to go back somewhere! – He says something worried – Keep bleeding, he can disconnect at any time!

Scrap, What the Frag for Unicron pits does Starscream think he's doing? In his condition he will not be able to fight, he will not even reach the place consciously, he needs to bring him before he kills himself, and although it is a good idea, he still needs him to lead the Decepticons, whether he wants to or not, he is the only one who knows what to do

Soundwave checks one of the security cameras to see Starscream enter the Groundbridge Room, Starscream quickly activates the Groundbridge and the coordinates and enters the Portal

Soundwave turns and walks away from the Main Console, then uses the same coordinates to go after Starscream and activates a Groundbridge

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Starscream(RID) who was hiding had entered the Nemesis console and erased his position from the satellite image that Soundwave had requested

Then in the distance in front of him, which would be on the other side of the plain, a Groundbridge had opened a figure had come out of it, he didn’t know who it could be, but when he saw the wings of that figure, he knew immediately who it was, why go back?

Then he sees another Groundbridge open after Starscream's(TFP), he sees a creature with a dull purple, he also knew who it was, it seems that he didn’t leave it, not even so that he could say something to Starscream(TFP), he decides to retreat to another place before Soundwave sees it, at least now it is the same Starscream(TFP) can no longer do anything, it changes plain

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Starscream had reached the coordinates and was looking around him, in the distance in front of him, he could see Brawler was about to transform when a Cable–Tentacle grabbed his arm and waist, this alarmed Starscream, but he knew who was

St: Soundwave! Let me go! – He says trying to struggle, but he hurts his side wound more and complains, bad idea to do that, Soundwave seems to notice and let’s go a little, but doesn’t let go of his arm

Sw: _"Lord Starscream–" "–wounded–" "Status: Engaged" "–back to Nemesis"_

St: Skyquake, need reinforcements! If not he will di– – It is interrupted by the sound of two Jets, when they both watch, they see two Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II aircraft, one is gray, the other had the Skyquake color scheme

The gray F-35 was firing behind Skyquake, but Skyquake sidestepped and decelerated to get behind the gray F-35, then activated its homing missiles towards the Jet, Skyquake had returned and now gone against both Autobots, for a few Cycles He looked to his left and he could see Starscream and Soundwave standing on one of the plains watching, he didn’t know why they were seeing him, he continued his course

Sw: _"We're Leave–" "Now!"_ – He says walking towards a Groundbridge that he had summoned and was heading towards him, Starscream was refusing to leave

St: Soundwave, wait He–! – He says trying to free himself, he hears Skyquake's shots, then a transformation, with his claws he scrapes the Cable–Tentacle, Soundwave lets go and Starscream runs to the precipice of the plain, Soundwave angry and confused runs after him only to then both watch at Skyquake again, but now Bumblebee was on top of him

Skyquake had ascended to the sky trying to get rid of the Autobot, but he refused and clung to Skyquake, when Bumblebee re–positioned himself on top of Skyquake, with his left servo crossing the side of the Decepticon cockpit ripping the interior cables, not having Enough, with the other arm goes through the other part and rips out another set of cables, Skyquake complains and begins to ignite and burn the wounds he had on both sides, begins to lose altitude and plummet

Starscream and Soundwave were surprised by how brutal the Autobot was with the Seeker, then the gray F-35 appears next to Skyquake and Bumblebee jumps towards it, leaving Skyquake to fall alone, he tries to maneuver so as not to fall so hard, but it is terribly forced into a hard landing leading to crashing to the ground and sliding about 40 klicks from the landing away, both Decepticon watching Skyquake Frame off–line

The last thing Skyquake sees is Optimus approaching and the 2 Decepticons up on one of the plains, he closes his optics dying

The Frame was a mess and was very badly injured, he seemed to try to transform at the last Klick, but he couldn't.

Bumblebee who was on one of the plains looked on the other side and saw Soundwave and Starscream, Starscream was on his knees looking at the Skyquake Frame surprised, more than anything cold, serious, without emotions, Soundwave was standing behind him watching the Frame and then turns to Bumblebee they both make contact, but do nothing

Optimus was downstairs, he saw that Bumblebee was looking at something and he looked in the direction he was looking and he saw the 2 Decepticons, Soundwave was behind Starscream looking at him and then looking at Bumblebee, when he looked at Starscream, he was giving him a cold look, he seemed angry, unemotional, this made him wonder what was happening to Starscream, it is as if he had suddenly changed overnight, being more silent and intelligent when answering

Starscream was empty, seeing the death of Skyquake was unnecessary, it was horrible to see how he was left at the end and how they brutally pulled cables from his Alt mode, after a few cycles of observing he fell to the ground collapsing, the wound had made him lose a lot of Energon, his hub had been alerting him, but he was just ignoring it, now more alerts were ringing

** Energy Level: 26%

Energon: 14% **

** EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN ACTIVATED **

Soundwave saw how Starscream collapsed, with two of his Cables–Tentacles he picked it up and holding it with his arms he also summoned a Groundbridge and entered, disappearing from the place

Bumblebee had already gone down to Optimus, they both watched both Decepticons disappear then they saw the Frame disconnected from Skyquake

Op: That Skyquake chosen to stray from his Master path, we might not be burying him today – he says seriously

Far away in one of the desert plains, Starscream(RID) was laughing sadistically, he radiated joy at the death of Skyquake, it was glorious to see how that Scrap Mech died again, thanks to Unicron nothing got out of place, and it happened like It must be, after laughing and enjoying the sweet death of the Mech, he decides to return to the Harbinger, he needs to write down what happened, apart from going to talk to Scream for his reckless act that almost finished ruining his plans, he summons a Groundbridge and he leaves the place

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Starscream(RID) was outside the Harbinger, the defenses had been activated, but after recognizing the Con, they were deactivated, excellent, the defenses work well on recognition

As soon as he entered he walked through the previously dark corridors, they had acceptable lighting, as he knew that lighting this pile of scrap would draw the attention of both factions, he had used the Energon Signal Override, this hides the Energon signal and certain machines or artifacts, in a range of 10 klicks, which means that no artifact can detect what is within the specified range

When he got to the room where a Console was, he went in, but something felt strange as if something had been here not long ago, as soon as he was near the Console, he opened his optics in amazement and surprise, in this there was a message, one that froze his Energon lines

**_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHAT IS YOUR GOAL? WHAT IS YOUR REVENGE PLAN? "_ **

But who the Frag wrote that? Most importantly, who knew about it? Who discovered it? Perhaps… Impossible! The machine should not let anyone pass after a few cycles, no one should have followed it, right? Did Scream say something? Impossible too, he had observed it apart from the fact that they had both spent a long time talking, so who could have known? The only one who came to the processor was Soundwave, but this one had better things to do like watch over his Starscream and look for the Autobot base, it couldn't be him, he kept looking at the screen alarmed and paranoid, whoever it was, it had something to do with him When he looked more closely, he saw that the message was recent, someone knew that it had already arrived at the Harbinger, were they observing it? How annoying, but more than anything horrible, before he answered, he checked his supply of Energon and saw that he is missing about 10 cubes, what a Scrap Mech, he had stolen from him, he already suspected it was the one from the message, but how do I get in? The defenses should have detected him as an intruder and should not let him in, the defenses were working well. How for Unicron did he get in through?

He returned to the console angry and a little worried, fear was eating him inside his Marco, whoever it was knew he was coming for revenge, but what if this Mech came to take revenge on him and those of this line? What if it was ...? Primus hopes it's not **_Him_** , he decided to answer

St(RID): **_“Who are you? How do you know that?"_** – He sent the message, he waits for the other to answer, it was fast

?: **_"Someone looking for revenge too, I've been following you for a long time, it wasn't difficult at all"_**

St(RID): **_“Do you come from the future? Or are you from around here? "_** – send, he was impatient and scared by the answer

?: **_"It's classified, why use Starscream of the Past?"_**

Starscream(RID) looked at the message with surprise, this Mech knew that he had also made contact with Starscream(TFP) HOW??

St(RID): **_“How do you know that? What is your designation? "_**

?: **_"It's classified, for now"_**

Fragmented Mech

?: **_“Why not do direct revenge? Why wait? "_**

St(RID): **_“It's classified”_** – smiles at the statement – **_“It's none of your business”_**

After sending it, the other had not answered, so he asked

St(RID): **_"Are you Megatron?"_** – he sounded stupid, but he wanted to see how he responded or tried to lie to him

?: **_"An abominable Designation, I am not"_**

Interesting answer, it has a known description and graphic, but it sounds vague ... when he sends you another message it catches your attention

?: **_"Sorry for stealing your Energon, I can help you get more, in addition to helping you with Revenge of both factions, I seek revenge on a specific Cybertronian"_**

Starscream could guess it could be an Autobot or Decepticon, but decided to know who

St(RID): **_"Who?"_**

?: **_"LEADER OF THE DECEPTICONS – MEGATRON"_**

Starscream(RID) was happy and upset, happy because someone shared mutual hatred against Kaon's Gladiator, upset that someone wanted to kill the Gladiator too, he decided to accept with a jagged smile

St(RID): **_"I hear you"_**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Autobot Outpost Omega One, 18:00 pm

Optimus was standing behind Ratchet waiting for Bumblebee to heal.

Op: Bumblebee, putting yourself at risk was perhaps not the wisest of strategies, but – he says a little concerned, but I change it to a calm state, Bumblebee was coming out of the MedBay – you performed admirably

Bb: *** Thank your sir *** – happy whistle

Op: Ratchet, could I speak to you in private? – Ratchet turns to him, a little confused, then Bulkhead's horn sounds, Ratchet was anxious about how the children did with their projects, but Optimus's look said that this was serious, he decided to ask later, Bulkhead and Arcee arrive with the children

Rct: Alright Bumblebee – look at the one mentioned – be careful, the wounds are still fresh

Op: Arcee, Bulkhead – greet his teammates, then the kids – Miko, Jack, Raf – nods to everyone, then heads to the base, Ratchet follows behind

Arc: What happens now? – says something curious

Bb: *** Optimus and Ratchet will talk in private, for now we shouldn't bother them *** – he says looking at the children – *** How did your projects go? ***

The children look at each other and then at Bumblebee with a look of nervous and disappointed.

Rf: Well ... – he says sadly and nervous

Bb: *** Sounds bad huh? Hopefully Ratchet doesn't bother ***

Mk: What does it say? – He says not understanding Bumblebee

Rf: He think our projects didn’t go very well – he says looking at his two friends

J: And you aren’t wrong – he says scratching his head behind

** With Optimus and Ratchet, in the storage room **

Rct: What's up Optimus? Did something happen on the mission?

Op: I could tell you something, but I hope it's not serious – he says looking at him worried

Rct: What was it? – he says now worried

Op: First, it's Starscream – he says remembering the mission – I think something has changed in the

Rct: Ha! Starscream? It must be now because some of his own ego got into his processor – he says funny, but Optimus doesn’t seem funny at all – sorry – he says embarrassed

Op: It's not that, I thought it would be that, but ... it wasn't like that, when I asked him to guide the Decepticons towards peace, he replied – Ratchet was about to tell him that it was normal, but he saw that Optimus had given him a No look, he let him continue – but he answer as if ... he was on Megatron's side, as if he was really on his side and that of the faction, it also seems that there was someone else in the place, some tried to kill Skyquake, but Starscream had run towards him and saved him, Starscream was wounded in the side, that isn’t normal in him Ratchet, then he looked at me, but not his typical look of arrogance, but a cold look, one that could kill me if it could, also it has become silent since the day in the Great Mine, it was there, but it didn’t appear ...

Rct: Optimus, maybe, if there is something else that Starscream hides, but we know that he is like that, besides, he will not be able to hide it for long, sooner or later he will reveal it himself, although by the look and the treatment it could be said that maybe something step to make him more ... loyal to his cause, but it is 0% unlikely, we are talking about Starscream, **the traitorous, greedy, vile, liar and opportunistic Decepticon** , this may be a strategy, or something to make us think what he is doing when not really – says disinterested and slightly boring, with a hint of irritation

Op: The Matrix reacted as soon as I saw Starscream, that could be a sign too – he says looking at him

Rct: mmmm – think about it for a moment – I could, but I have to say I don't think it is, from my point of view

Op: But we could consider it, you know, whether or not we should be a little aware of Starscream and Soundwave – says looking at an Energon cube

Rct: Yes ... well if something like this happens again, you can inform me, I'll try to see what I can do, although I think it won't be much, I should add

Op: Thank you, old friend, I'll talk to the others – he says smiling a little

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

In the Nemesis, between the Earth's atmosphere and space

Starscream was on the MedBay recovering, not a great job had been done, but it was enough to make him stable, at least 8 Mega-Cycles had passed since they left the place where Skyquake had disconnected

The Nemesis had been fixed to 95% of its operation, it was better than the previous results, the leak had been fixed and the engines were still able to ascend until they were able to navigate through the Earth's atmosphere.

Soundwave was in the Command Room, while he waited for Starscream to recover, the Bridge had been very calm and quiet, Soundwave was reviewing the reports of one of his mines and others of Starscream, he was also attentive to the cameras and listening to the whispers of the Vehicons in the Room, this was interesting to him, several Vehicons were whispering about Starscream's behavior, as many were in controversy over this, many thought that sooner or later the old Starscream would return, and it would be behind them like a can stuck to the Peds bellowing orders, others disagreed with these

Soundwave only knew 3 things, First: Starscream had changed, but he doesn’t know if for better or worse, Second: Someone was helping or controlling him, since he remembers that Starscream was scared that **HE** would do something to Skyquake, and he knows that he didn’t mean to Optimus, there was someone else, Third: It was just a tactic to distract him from something bigger and he would go back to the normal idiot Starscream

Soundwave hoped it would be a change for the better, they needed to focus on mining and destroying the Autobots on behalf of their old friend and leader Megatron.

** Another 8 Mega – Cycles later **

V: Ahh, Commander Soundwave, I have an unidentified signal about 60 Klicks from our current position – he says looking at his commanding officer who was at the Main Console and he at his console, Soundwave stops his work and just stares at the Main Console

Sw: _"Coordinates" "Get the Nemesis there–"_

V: Yes, Commander Soundwave! – he says sending the coordinates of the signal to Navigation, the Vehicons in charge of their directed the Nemesis to the place

Great surprise would be

** Cycles later, in the MedBay **

Starscream(RID) had arrived at the MedBay through his personal Groundbridge, when he arrived he had been surprised, in a medical bunk was Starscream(TFP) still in recharge he had some scratches, but nothing serious, instead his roommate, Megatron was at One side of Starscream(TFP) on another bunk, but this one had several tubes connected to his Frame, it seems that they had already put him in wintering, his Frame was more rusty than last time and yes it was a big mess, Starscream(RID ) was tempted to remove the tubes and rip the Frame's rudder and smash his processor, but he knew Soundwave would blame Starscream(TFP) plus you never know if his flying rat would be present, although it seems like not today

St(RID): It's only a matter of time, Megatron~ – he says with a big smile, then he changes it to an angry face looking at his past self, it's time to talk seriously with him – He approaches his past self, as he was only in the medical bunk he just patted the plate and his rudder – Wake up Mech, you and I must discuss something – says something irritated

Starscream was opening his optics little by little, his systems were just restarting and activating, when they stabilized as well as his vision, he could see that he was in the MedBay, he felt as if someone was watching him with a look that burned him, when he tried from looking around, the first thing he saw was Brawler to his right near, then he looked to his left and saw Megatron on another bunk, he turned his gaze to Brawler, his face plate said he was upset and he knows why

St(TFP): B–Brawler, what are you doing here? I thought–

St(RID): Shut up! You know very well why I'm here! – He interrupts raising his vocalization, he couldn't hide his anger – One job Starscream, a Frag job and you couldn't do it! What for pits of Unicron were you planning to do?!!

St(TFP): I… – he looks at the ground ashamed, sad and scared, his wings were low and trembling, just like his Frame, Starscream(RID) thought he wouldn’t fall again

St(RID): Oh no, don't make that Fragmented scolded Cyberwolf face! You know very well what you did – he says irritably – How dare you want to save him?! After all, that his stupid damn brother does to us! Did you want to save him?! – He smiles cheekily – Bad news is a fucking mess and now it rusts on Earth, and no thanks to you! What about your Fragmented Processor?! – He says now looking at him even more annoyed, he only had the helm down – Oh ... Oh! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! – He says laughing madly, he understood why – Did you really think that he would happily join us or that you could convince him? You frag wrong with the processor **Starscream** He would never have accepted! He would destroy you before you could do anything to his precious **Master**! I CAN'T REALLY BELIEVE YOU HAVE TRIED TO SAVE HIM! – He had already approached him, his EM field was radiating annoyance and anger, he could already feel it – I told you, I warned you of what would happen if we let him live! Scrap, did you agree, or did you forget?!! Because of you this whole thing almost got out of control, just wanting to play the hero and save him!

St(TFP): YES! I WAS, BUT I COULDN'T, IT JUST DIDN'T DO IT JUST, I COULDN'T!! – He also said something scared and angry

St(RID): YOU'RE FRAG UNFORTUNATE–! – He says raising his arm about to hit him again, Starscream(TFP) saw what he would do, he just closed his optics, his wings and frame were shaking too much, it was a lot of emotions, but Starscream(RID) stopped, even with the face plate angry, Starscream(TFP) was waiting, but didn’t arrive this time didn’t open the optics for fear

_U: Don’t do it, if you do it will turn against you, and it will be a great disadvantage to have it against us, it is better that this one on our side, now more than the other Mech is in the game, it can take it and use it on our against, it is convenient for us to be with us, just don't do it ..._

Starscream(RID) thinks about it, he is right, it will be a great disadvantage to have him against now with the new Mech, he needs to control himself if he wants Starscream(TFP) to trust him and obey him

_U: Go away, but first remove it the Dark Energon_

Starscream(RID) lowers his arm and looked at him grimly, with an irritated grin, he said

St(RID): Give me the piece of Dark Energon that you have in your chest, **_now_** ... – says grim

Starscream(TFP) somewhat surprised, opens his optics suddenly and sees that his counterpart is gloomy, he is more surprised when he told him about the Dark Energon, how did he know? He raises his servo to his chest somewhat trembling

St(TFP): W–What? I–I don't know what you a–are you t–talking about… – he says scared looking at him

St(RID): Hand it over now – Starscream (TFP) doesn't react, this angers him more – I know you're not an idiot Starscream, I won't repeat it again, hand it over or I'll rip it out of your fragmented chest!

Starscream(TFP) reacts to the threat, he knows that he is serious, with his shaking servo he puts it in his chest and takes out the piece of Dark Energon, he hands it scared to Starscream(RID) he rips it off Starscream's(TFP) shaking servo and keeps it in his cabin, walks towards the entrance of the MedBay, activating and preparing his device to erase the recordings

St(RID): Let this serve as a lesson and punishment for having meddled with my plans, I hope you understand ... – he says without looking at him, sighs, now calmed down a bit he says – I'll wait for you in your rooms in 20 cycles, if you don't arrive I'll drag you down over there – exits the MedBay, trying to take cover in the dark

As Starscream(RID) left the room, Starscream(TFP) let out a sigh that he didn't know he was holding and his Frame was shaking like his wings, he was a mess, he was anxious, impatient, Frustrated? he look at Megatron, this was all his fault, he doesn’t know well, but he blames him, he tries to stop his trembling, all this is making him a jumble of emotions and acting desperately, he does not know why, but he wants to go back, he wants to be the one again himself, but Brawler is right ... the plans could fall apart, he could have ruined it as always ... he has a chance to change his future and is wasting it on Mech that will end up betraying or killing him at any moment ... Starscream (RID) returns to be right, he is letting his emotions control him, he isn’t like that, and he will show him

Then 2 Cycles, Starscream was encouraged to get up and leave, but he hears the MedBay doors open and turns to see if it was Brawler, but no, it was Soundwave, this was seeing him stoic, as always

St: S–Soundwave, what brings you here? – He says, but then he realizes how stupid the question was, why else would he come?

Sw: _"Check" "Health" "Commander Starscream" "Stable"_ – then points to Megatron – _"Lord Megatron" "found"_

St: I see ... – look at Megatron then look at Soundwave – Where did they find him? – says curious

Sw: _“Commander Soundwave” “unidentified signal” “60 Klicks from our current position”_ – reproduces the report of the Vehicon that found it

St: It's a miracle – he says looking at him feigning happiness, his wings were still low and not very shaky – The troops will be pleased to hear of our success in rushing our leader into stasis, let us hope he will recover soon – he says calmly, but inside he was irritated – I'll go to my rooms, I need to rest – he says walking to the entrance of the MedBay

Sw: _“Commander Starscream” “you have had enough rest”_ – he says, putting himself between Starscream and the door

St: Move over Soundwave, I'm not in the mood for this – he says surrounding him, before leaving the MedBay he says – let me know when something more important comes along

Soundwave just looked at him, then at Megatron and left the place, the certified and official doctor had sent a message to the Nemesis that within 96 Mega–Cycles it would arrive, too long, but he was the only one who could respond quickly

Starscream was walking to his rooms, he was a little scared, it seems that Brawler is very temperamental, if he doesn’t obey him he gets upset, he sounds a lot like someone ... Frag, why?

He began to have and realize thoughts about Brawler and the plan of revenge, there were pros and cons, but a lot, he would try to apologize and then see where he could go, he wanted to kill Megatron and that was what mattered ... Right? ...

He had reached the door of his rooms, took a deep breath having his plan and approach, entered the code and entered, closed the door anyway, sighed and turned around, as he turned around he was surprised by a tray with Energon sweets

He had more to say he was surprised, not only by the tray and the sweets, but by Brawler who held it in front of him with a big smile, a smile seems friendly and sincere (If Starscream(RID) were ever sincere), this would scare a little, he had stuck to the door in surprise, now he saw the tray

This one had several Energon sweets, in the upper left corner of the tray in what appears to be a jar there were Energon sticks covered with chocolate and Iron filings, in the right part it almost housed two cubes with orange and pink colors, on top they had Zinc and Copper filings on them, and most of the entire tray had chocolate covered nuts

Still puzzled, he looks at Brawler and he extended the sweets to him amiably, strange ...

After a few awkward Cycles, Starscream(TFP) decides to talk

St(TFP): Those are… Energon C–Candy? – He says trying not to sound scared but his wings spoke a lot, they were shaking

St(RID): Yes! I made them for you, as a way to ... apologize – he says moving the tray a bit away so as not to bother Starscream(RID) more than it looked – look, I think I could tell you that I lost control again, I almost hit you again for me…

St(TFP): Madness? – He says a little more comfortable, but still scared, although with an air of confidence

St(RID): Wish ... to see you in these situations I don't like, they make it seem like it was ... – look at Starscream(TFP) – weak, you are letting your emotions control you and I never like that, less in my Frame – sighs – but We must admit that it was not my fault, I tried to tell you the consequences and you still tried to do it, why?

St(TFP): Because he ... – look at the sad ground – it wasn’t necessary in the plan, we would have ignored and continued ...

Starscream(RID) had been squeezing, they were going back to the same place, at the beginning of the first discussion, this time he tries to relax

St(RID): I'm sorry, but we had to do it, I explained to you that if he was still alive he could cause us problems and more if he found out about our plan ... – he says looking at him with sorrow – I do all this to protect ourselves, we cannot trust anyone, less in Cons that the first time they would abandon us

St(TFP): You didn't trust me… Can I not trust you either? – He says looking at him something serious

Starscream(RID) annoyed the tray again, relaxed and continued

St(RID): I only did it for the safety of both of us and our Revenge, I had the intuition that maybe you would not do it, I should help you see, despite what we do you will not be able to change anything, you would be only postponing, what if Skyquake had dead even worse, tell me would it have been better? We only gave him a quick death and it wasn't ours, to which Soundwave tried to reinforce him, but he couldn't, so it's not really our fault ...

St(TFP): Letting him die involves us in guilt, we could do something, but… – he says, wanting to contradict him, but what will it do? They would be caught between arguments, and despite that Brawler had calmed down – you're right, despite everything, anything I do to change could affect our plans, I think my impertinence almost killed me, I just want to apologize for putting you at risk too...

Both look at each other, each has their suspicions and they don’t believe what the other says, but both Starscream know how the other thinks ... or so they think ...

St(RID): Don't worry I forgive you, would you forgive me? I promise to trust you more from here until you kill Megatron, okay?

St(TFP): Of course I do, I promise to listen to you more and be more cooperative

They both smile, but it is a facade, a lie, a hoax ... but they were both accepting each other's farce, for now ...

St(RID): Come on, you have to try one! They were difficult to get and make – he says bringing the tray closer

St(TFP): Did you make them?! How?! – he says surprised

St(RID): Hehehe ~ I have my tricks, but I assure you they know how to Vos, we already know that the Seeker touch is invaluable – he says winking at him, laughing a little

St(TFP): Hahaha, I know that very well, thank you… – he says eating a stick of Energon, he must admit that they taste delicious – Hey, I've been thinking of a Designation for you

St(RID): Praise me – he says looking at him taking some sticks that Starscream(TFP) offered him and he accepted

St(TFP): Since we are the same Bot, I have decided that maybe Ulchtar would be your Designation, we both know that that was mine before changing it to Starscream, so you could, you know how to use it, since it represents us – he says looking at one of the Nuts

Starscream(RID) was somewhat surprised, but he was right, using that old designation would be like being himself, in a twisted way, it brought back good memories as well as bad ones.

St(RID): Well, if your processor could only think about that I think it would be fine, and I thought that processor would be better – he says taking one of the Energon cubes, but Starscream(TFP) gave it a zap, both had been gone to lay on the bunk, they were in a quiet moment

Starscream(RID) might mention his new recruit to Starscream(TFP), but decides that maybe at another time, he needs to first make him trust him again and try to keep him with him.

New Master are rise and New Students also ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, but here's another one, I hope you like it, you know any question you can do or ask on my Tumblr


	6. Chapter 5 - Scrap Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream and Ulchtar go on a 'Hunt' for the Relics of Iacon
> 
> Starscream has a slight problem, a nightmare and a ... vision?

The next day, at dawn 3:34 am

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Starscream opened his optics suddenly when he heard a weapon activate, his instinct made him jump from the bunk and tackle the Mech, trying to keep his rudder away from the blissful weapon, when he was already on the ground, he realized that such a Mech disappeared, like smoke, Starscream was on the ground, he looked everywhere, but he couldn’t find anything, he was no longer in his room, he seemed to be in a dark room, something scared tries to call Ulchtar, but his vocalizer spat static and didn’t emit nothing, he hold his throat_ **

**_Then a line of light is present, Starscream observes where it comes from and finds that a kind of door appears, he approaches it and opens it, closes his optics since the light blinds him a bit, then when he opens them he observes that he is in a somewhat empty place, but it was a city that he knew, from the environment he could recognize it, Cybertron_ **

**_When he turned back to leave, he didn’t find the door where he came from, stranger, then he heard a laugh that became familiar, when he turned around where this laugh came from, he found a little Seeker, he was at least 1200 years old, he was running, flapping his wings with great emotion and a laugh that spread, he knew this was a memory, one of when he was Sparkling_ **

**_His Sparkling self was running on the empty plains of Cybertron, amused, innocent and very happy, Starscream smiled at the tender memory, then 2 other Sparklings with different colors appear next to him, laughing and playing with his young self, the three of them ran and they flapped their wings with excitement and happiness_ **

**_Notice that behind a few klicks away came 2 Vosians running towards the Sparklings they looked worried_ **

**_Vs1: Children wait! – yells the Mech_ **

**_Vs2: Don't hurt your wings or thrusters, they are delicate! – shouts the Femme_ **

**_The children seem not to have listened as they kept running and laughing, Starscream showed a smile it was so innocent ..._ **

**_He heard a distant noise behind him, when he turned around he found the darkness, something scared turned around again, but he found himself in the dark again, now it surrounded him, he heard one more noise, this time the place changes again to a fourth, no ... a laboratory, a bad memory ..._ **

**_Then in the distance he sees a door that is between open, inside it was a frame of a Grounder, this cover a smaller Mech that had wings, it looked almost his size, he could only see how it was holding something in its servo right and said_ **

**_G: Don't worry, it won't hurt much ..._ **

**_A scream was sounded throughout the place, Starscream began to tremble and get scared, he runs after the door, but it moves away_ **

**_St: Stop! Leave him alone!_ **

**_He tries to run and reaches the door, opens it, but doesn’t realize that there was no floor and falls, feels the breeze pass through his frame, tries to look around and settle down, looks where he falls and sighs in surprise_ **

**_It was Cybertron, but dead, the sun seemed about to rise when he looked where he was, near the core of the planet, a noise from an engine caught his attention and he turned to his left side and saw a jet, it was his Alt mode, this one was flying in a tailspin next to him, but he didn't react, then he hears him speak_ **

**_RSt: I detect a signal ... it can't be ... – he says changing direction, Starscream transformed into his Alt and followed him, it had flown to where Megatron was, it seems that he was recovering from something_ **

**_RSt: Blessed the Allspark! Master, you’re alive! – He says looking at his Master_ **

**_Starscream is disgusted and angry by the scene, how he could still be by his side after all, he was a huge idiot_ **

**_A light appears, this was like a small spark, the little thing began to surround him from Peds to helm, Starscream saw him go up and brush his frame, it gave him a tickling sensation, he let out a small laugh_ **

**_St: Hehehe, stop – he says stopping to laugh, the light stops at a distance from his optics_ **

**_?: Starscream ..._ **

**_St: Can you talk? – He says surprised and a little scared, the spark only turns in a small circle_ **

**_?: Yes, Starscream, you must get away from Ulchtar before it leads to your death ..._ **

**_St: What? – He says incredulously – Impossible, he said he wouldn't do anything to me, he can't, we are succeeding in our plan, well almost ... – Remember the Skyquake incident_ **

**_?: He is deceiving you, he only uses you, he wants you to see and feel what he could not feel, he is corrupted, if you continue like this you will never be the same, neither you nor him, you must move away before He kills you and is get rid of you, Ulchtar is not what it seems_ **

**_Starscream is confused, he doesn’t know why this voice wants him to do that, he knows that yes, Ulchtar may not be what he seems, but he admires him, he is better than him, he envies him, but he has a little distrust about what he will do next with him, he wouldn't kill him would he? Would he ... do it? Why...?_ **

**_Then the spark returns to surround it with more force causing it to move forward, then it is no longer on the ground, is it ... floating? But it doesn’t seem to be for a long time he is thrown to the ground abruptly, this disoriented one gets up, his wings and frame shake annoyed, when he looks at more of him, he observes several Mechs, they were discussing something, Starscream was scared, he seems to recognize 2 silhouettes who were chatting but not sure_ **

**_?: I don't think he did it, it is impossible, even for Shockwave, who studied that possibility for more than a millennia and was not successful_ **

**_?: I know he is, but yes ... told me that he was no longer with us_ **

**_?: So he disconnected?_ **

**_?: No, but he’s Spark is no longer here, it was taken to another place_ **

**_?: If so, we must look for the… that he uses to… it must be in a hidden laboratory, the question is Where?_ **

**_?: Will you help us?_ **

**_?: Yes, I must… I know… it doesn't deserve it_ **

**_?: Wait ... feel something – says the silhouette, in blue colors, a little blurred looking at the sides, until Starscream sees that this silhouette is staring at him, the other, red, seems to notice – Over there! – He says running towards Starscream, the red silhouette runs after the blue one_ **

**_Starscream, unable to walk away, tries to get closer towards this, something in his spark feels when he tries to walk towards these, the blue silhouette speaks_ **

**_?: Starscream!_ **

**_?: Wait–_ **

**_When they seem almost to arrive, something holds his arm preventing them from reaching the silhouettes, he turns and sees Ulchtar, with an unhappy look, his servo was holding his arm with great unnecessary force, to the point of fitting the claws into his arm pulling threads Energon fines_ **

**_Ulc: Where do you think you are going?! I told you that you belong to me now! You are mine and I will not let you go! Don't let it escape! You will never escape from me, Starscream, if I die, you will die with me_ **

**_Ulchtar laughs sadistically, laughing non–stop, he grips Starscream's arm tighter, the metal dents, Starscream groans in pain, smells reach his smell receptors and his vents are blocked by smoke from something on fire, then A large mass of black smoke appears, turns to where the silhouettes should be but they were no longer there but now you were on fire, in the raging fire, you could see frames of Vosians disconnected the fallen needles shattering when they hit the ground_ **

**_Starscream, tries to get out of Ulchtar grip, but something holds his Ped, and some servos his wings, begins to tremble, when he checks what was holding his Ped, his Energon froze, starting to shake more, it was the shattered frame of Skyquake, his optics dull, his rusty servo, he was taking his Ped, Starscream tries to take it off but the grip is strong and he starts screaming trying to push him away, the servos that were on his wings were not helping much, this started to pull him backwards, Starscream falls, when he turns his helm backwards he sees a larger frame pulling the wings back, trying to tear them off the frame, Starscream screams in horror, scared and fearing for life, then the wailing of both Mechs, then wailing, Screams and groans of pain are sounded around him_ **

**_Sk: W h Y? … M u R d E r E r …_ ** **_S a V e M e … S t A r S c R e A m …_ **

**_He shouted, pleaded, Skyquake lamented towards Starscream, he began to feel more scared, he doesn’t stop shaking, all this was a lot, it was too much, he began to cry scared, asking for help, screaming ... something_ **

**_S_** T ** _ A _**A ** _ A _**A ** _ A _**A ** _ A _**R ** _ C _**R ** _ E _**A ** _ A _**A ** _ A _**A ** _ A _**A ** _ A _**A ** _ M ! ! !_**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Starscream(TFP) opens his optics scared, followed by a heartbreaking scream, as if they were killing him, he holds his helmet by fitting his claws, tears come out of his optics wide open, he was scared, confused, he was shaking, he kept screaming

Ulchtar, he was at the console, when it all started, he got scared, he was going to reprimand Starscream, but he was still screaming, Ulchtar covered his Audials looking at him, he saw that something was wrong with him, he approached and started talking to him

Ulc: Starscream! Stop yelling, you're going to alert others! – He says trying to calm him down, but he was ignoring him – Starscream calm down! – He tries to touch him, but Starscream responds by attacking him with his claws, Ulchtar curses, he managed to cover himself, his left arm had received the attack, still desperate, he tries to calm him – Starscream, it's me! Ulchtar! Come on you must calm down!

Trying to calm him down without touching him, he hears banging outside the room, Scrap! They were Vehicons, they were in trouble

V1: Commander Starscream!!! Are you okay?!! – Says a Vehicon hitting the door, another was screaming

V2: LORD STARSCREAM, OPEN THE DOOR!! – he says with concern

Starscream wouldn't stop screaming, he was too scared, Ulchtar was thinking what to do, Frag, if they came in and saw him they would kill him, he was thinking when a Vehicon said something that caught his attention

V1: Commander Soundwave! Commander Starscream has something wrong with him!

Scrap! Soundwave was here, without thinking, he ran to the console, took off all his work and went to Starscream personal washes, he stayed near the door to listen to what they were saying

The door opened, Soundwave with 2 Vehicons entered, Soundwave approached Starscream, he was screaming then little by little he stopped screaming starting to cry, babbling about something, Soundwave tried to touch him, but Starscream attacked him with his claws

St: GO AWAY!!! – He says still crying, scared and shaking

Soundwave dodged the attack like Ulchtar, put his right arm and it received the attack, then quickly grabbed both arms of Starscream before he tried to attack again, Starscream didn’t stop crying and shaking, the Vehicons looked somewhat worried, trying to see what to help

V1: Commander Starscream, calm down

V2: Commander Soundwave, can I bring the Medical Vehicle?

Soundwave watches as Starscream was only now crying and shaking, he shakes the helm, both Vehicons just watch puzzled and worried

Ulchtar listened and just tried to understand what was happening there

After a few cycles, Starscream had fallen into an emergency shutdown from so many emotions to process, Soundwave held him in his arms ... again ... this time he laid him on the bunk, then turned to both Vehicons still looking worried at Starscream

Sw: _"You"_ – points to the Vehicon on his right side, it stands firm, in a way of respect – _"Bring 3 Energon cubes"_

The Vehicon nods and says "Yes Commander!" runs away, leaving the room for 3 cubes of the warehouse

Sw: _"You" "Get" "Medical kit" "MedBay"_ – says ordering the remaining Vehicle, this nods responds with "To order, Sir" and leaves anyway

Ulchtar angrily decides to leave the place quickly, he cannot stay that long or else Soundwave will find out

Soundwave looks at Starscream for a moment then in his visor he watches the security cameras, seeing if anyone entered before the incident

Ulchtar walks away from the door, takes out his control of Groundbridge and quickly activates it, when it opens he enters quickly closing it

Soundwave heard a Groundbridge, then his visor showed signs of one behind him, in the personal washes, he quickly ran towards these, but when he entered there was nothing, no trace of someone or something, this was getting very bad

He decides to return with Starscream, as soon as he kneels to check the injuries he caused himself, they were scratches, along with those of the rudder, they may not be serious, but they must be taken care of by the leaks of Energon from these

One of the Vehicons arrived with the medical kit, shortly after the other arrived with three cubes in servos, both gave him the things, when he obtained them, the Vehicons stayed in their places then Soundwave spoke

Sw: _"You" "do not require your services" "return to your posts"_ – he says looking at him, both answer a "Yes, Commander!" and before they could move he speaks again, with a little threat in his recordings – _"If you tell this" "someone" "I will tear your spark from all of you!"_ – The threat was from Starscream's voice, so they knew that it was not Soundwave but Starscream who would destroy them, both of them somewhat scared and trembling, they nodded and left

Soundwave, open the kit, kneel nearby to heal the wounds on Starscream's arms, pull out a soldering iron and a piece of metal

He carefully places the thin metal where the wound was, when he bends it to cover it, he turns on the welder and begins to weld the metal, he was being careful and silent, he didn’t want to wake him up and have to endure more of his screams that would leave him bleeding the Audials, he finished the first wound, now it was with the other

Soundwave was upset and interested, upset because he was fixing Starscream's wounds, just as he was helping him or participating in controlling Starscream's mental and emotional situations, he doesn't know why he does it, but it bothers him, interested, because these things have never happened in Starscream less in some other Con, the case here was, Starscream also being acting strange and more loyal is something that interests him, if that has to do with these situations, he needs to know how and why, that you add the notes left in his rooms and the anomalies that happen around there was something that was happening and he didn’t want to miss it, since he is the optics and Audials of the Nemesis

When he finished welding on the arms, he checked his work, they were not perfect, but they were better to retain Energon leaks, seeing his work reminded him of the Pits of Kaon, when he was a gladiator, when he himself welded his wounds, since the doctors there were not very good to say, replacing his memory of what he was doing deciding to concentrate, the rudder injuries would be more delicate, he needed to be patient and careful not to kill Starscream when welding, carefully start to weld, checking Starscream's face plate every so often so that it wouldn't wake up and jerk around

He finished one side, the other is missing, feeling relieved continues the work, or so he would have done if Starscream had not woken up, his optics were turning on flashing red lights, showing that he was getting online, he blinks since the emergency shutdown had it made to feel sleepy

Starscream when he opened his optics wide, he could feel a frame near him, he thinks he knows who it could be, so he decided to talk to him

St: Hey, why do I feel so exhausted Ulc– when I look to his left he notices that the frame was not big but a thin one, he stiffened and didn't finish his sentence, luckily, instead he just He stared at the blank visor that Soundwave was giving him, then somewhat nervous, scared and with very little force goes to him – S–Soundwave, W–What are you doing in m–my rooms?

His vocalizer sounded somewhat static, he doesn’t know very well why, he checked his system in a diagnosis, many alerts and notices his Hub was filled, many of systems overloaded, vocalizer a little damaged, his Energon tanks below 45%, damage in the rudder, and many more

He tried to sit up, but Soundwave put his right servo on Starscream's chassis, stopping him in the process, Soundwave denied and with the left servo pointing to the right side of Starscream's rudder, he was a bit angry and puzzled.

St: S–Soundwave, I–It will be better t-that– is interrupted in the middle of his threat

Sw: _"Commander Soundwave" "Commander Starscream has something wrong with him!"_ – says with the voices of the Vehicons that were present

St: What…? – He says a little confused – What happened? – He said, but some static exploded a bit, Soundwave noticing it, takes an Energon cube and gives it to him, Starscream takes it somewhat doubtful, but ends up accepting it, he drinks it a bit hastily, Soundwave just tilts his rudder to one side, Starscream, a little embarrassed just tries to take the Energon calmer – T–Thanks, Soundwave

Soundwave nods, then with his finger he points to the same place he had pointed, Starscream looks confused

Sw: _"Commander Starscream" "wounded"_

Starscream, a little scared, looks at where he points and touches himself with his finger, touching it hurts him, a not very serious injury, but how did he get it? Was it really someone?

St: H–How did I get hurt? – says something sore

Sw: _"We don't know Commander" "_ _Screaming" "outside the room"_

St: Screaming? – he says puzzled

Soundwave plays the screams and video from before, Starscream covers his Audials

St: Hey! Stop, Primus! – he yells, Soundwave obeys – But why? Why can't I remember?

Sw: _"After" "Screams" "Commander Starscream" "Stasis"_

St: Oh ... this ... it was very serious because of my low Energon levels and the injuries – Soundwave showed him images of how he would have found it – I... I don't know why ...

He really remembers the dream, maybe that's why he yelled, but he wouldn't say that to Soundwave, partly because it was all related to Ulchtar, who, for some reason, wasn't in the room, weird

Sw: _"Soundwave" "help Commander Starscream" "hurt"_

St: oh, ah! I… okay – he says turning the wheel so that Soundwave could fix it, Soundwave nods at the gesture

They were both thinking, Soundwave because of what Starscream said, there was something he was hiding and he would have to see that, Starscream was thinking about the dream and Ulchtar and more because of how Soundwave has been helping him, more than anything he was always involved in these situations, Why? Why is he trying to help or cure him? When the Medical Vehicle could fix it, was this a way to make him talk? He still remembers that Soundwave hadn't mentioned to Megatron about the first scene he had, did he want something from the seeker?

They were in a bit uncomfortable and pleasant silence, when Soundwave finished he moved away a bit, so that Starscream could have his space, this one just passed his servo in the newly welded wound, he had to thank for the good welding he had done, Starscream looked at Soundwave, he looked back, both of them were looking at each other for a few cycles

Soundwave looked to see what he could read on Starscream's face plate, he could see fear in his optics, mixed with nervousness and some curiosity, Starscream was confused and scared, but of what…?

Starscream looked at him trying to stay in line, but something made him feel both scared and relieved, his Spark felt scared and a little nervous for Soundwave, Why?

St: I... I appreciate this gesture of yours to help me, has anyone else ... been on the lookout? – He says looking at him worried

Sw: _"2 Vehicons" "orders" "If you tell this" "someone" "I will tear your spark from all of you!"_

St: Oh ... thanks for ... everything – he stops a little bit embarrassed, he looked at the ground, he was thanking a lot, more to Soundwave?! What happens to Primus?!

Sw: _"Do not thank"_

They both fell silent again, without looking at each other, well Starscream was not as he was looking at the ground, he saw a small trace of Energon, when he half looked up at Soundwave's arm that was dripping, then they both looked at each other again, Starscream Told him

St: Your arm is hurt – he points his digit to the opponent's arm, then he noticed that his sharp digit had Energon, like ...

Sw: _"Wound" "when trying" "reassure him"_ – he says looking at his arm with the wound, then turns his gaze to Starscream

Starscream, for some strange reason he felt bad, but he wanted to feel happy, he hated Soundwave, why would he feel shame or guilt?

St: Come, L–Let me fix that ...– he says sadly

Sw: _"There is no need"_

St: Oh come on, take it as a thank you – says annoyed

Sw: _"..." "Okay"_

Oh, Scrap… He agreed, well done Starscream! Why does he do this?!

Starscream carefully sits on his bunk so as not to desolder the wounds, Soundwave takes a seat next to Starscream's left side, after Starscream takes the Kit and takes out a piece of thin metal, carefully places it on Soundwave's right arm, turns on the soldering iron and he begins to weld it, both of them were a few cycles like that until he finished, Soundwave never took his eyes off what Starscream was doing, he imagined that Starscream noticed the intense look he was giving him, and he was not wrong, Starscream could feel the Look, making him feel nervous, he had already finished welding, he released his grip on Soundwave's arm, he stands from the bunk discreetly checking the welded wound, he nods at Starscream

Sw: _"Thank you"_

Starscream nods, somewhat surprised by the gratitude, now they both turned to look, neither knew what else to say, so Soundwave just decided to leave, there was nothing else for him to be there

Sw: _"Commander Starscream"_ – he announces, Starscream watches expectantly – _"you should rest" "it will do well" "recover"_

St: Yes, of course! ... – he curses having responded nervously – rest ...

Sw: _"rest ..."_ – he turns and goes to the door, before leaving he warns – _"I left" "2 Energon cubes"_ – he turns around and points his digit to the ground where the Energon cubes were – _“For your” “Energon tank” “you are expected” “Report at the Bridge”_

St: Ah ... yes, yes, I'll be there, thank you ... – Frag thanked him again

The two of them looked at each other for the last time, and Soundwave left, Starscream, somewhat in a hurry, runs towards the door and blocks it, Primus! It was uncomfortable and pleasant, why???

He leans back at the door and sighs tired, walks to his bunk and drops, looks at his internal clock and sees that it is 4:42 am, it was very early, Ulchtar was not there, he needed to contact, but he was very tired, he decided to recharge deeply, tomorrow you can talk

** 5 Mega–Cycles later **

Sounds like the console comes on, then a scream

Ulc: **_STARSCREAM!! WAKE UUUUP!!_**

Starscream was taken by surprise, opened his optics in surprise and fell from the bunk screaming for a few Nano–klicks until he fell

Ulc: _Hahahaha! I never get tired of bothering you_ – he says looking at him from the console

St: What Scrap is wrong with you?!! – He says yelling at him, he gets up from the floor and goes to the console, slams his servos on the console, now yelling at him annoyed – Why the Frag did you yell?!

Ulc: **_Because I was calling you several times and you were not answering, so I opted for this, hehehe ~_** – he looks at it funny

St: – Sighs – I'm already awake, now what? What should we do now?

Ulc: **_The truth, nothing_** – he says looking away innocent, Starscream was about to claim him when he continued ignoring Starscream – **_First; we have to talk about your scene at 3 in the morning_** – Starscream looks at him a bit sorry, so if he was there, Scrap – **_aside from knowing what Soundwave did with you, I know he was in the room, which is why I had to leave_** – so that's why he wasn't, reasonable – **_Second; The Autobots will be busy, I know there wasn't much activity with them today, so you will come with me, I will send you a Groundbridge to some coordinates, you will tell Soundwave that you will go out, make something up, Third; you better get ready for what we do today_** – laugh a little

St: Ok, ok – roll your optics – to what–

Ulc: **_Within One Mega–Cycle, don't make me wait for sea, understand?_**

St: Sure, sure, damn Seeker ... – whispers annoyed, rubbing the lenses tired

Ulc: **_What did you say?_** – says annoyed

St: That I'll be there, Starscream out! – He says hanging the link, he needed a good Energon cube, luckily he had 2 on the ground, he picks them up and takes one first, trying to get his systems to synchronize

After finishing his first cube, he sees the Medical Kit, picks it up and stores it in the lower cabinets of the console, returns to his bunk, takes the other cube and goes to his plan table and begins to check it, one of the plans catch your optic, could make it work

After about 2 cycles, someone knocks on your door

St: Who is it?! – yell for the Mech outside to hear

No one responds, Starscream follows, finishes his Energon and plans, another blow is presented this time more insistent

St: I SAID, WHO IS IT?! – He says annoyed this time, they were interrupting him

Again no one answers, only the knocks are heard at his door, angrily he gets up from his seat and walks furiously making his Peds resonate with strong clicks, upon arrival he unlocks his door and angrily speaks to the Mech

St: Do you think you are very funny Soldier? I'll give you something to have fun with, damn–… – He doesn't finish his sentence when he realizes that it was Soundwave, looking silent as always, he changes his anger with some surprise and nervousness – S–Soundwave!

Soundwave watches him for Nano–klicks then plays some recordings

Sw: _"You are expected" "Report to the Bridge" / "Yes, yes, I'll be there, thank you"_

Scrap! He forgot, he just laughed a little nervous, Soundwave just tilted the wheel to one side

Sw: _"What is your delay?"_

St: Ah! I… I was finishing my morning Energon cube, I got up about 10 Cycles ago, I was about to go there anyway – says a little nervous, Soundwave nods

Sw: _"I'll wait here"_

St: You shouldn't, I'll be there in a few Cycles – look at Soundwave, with a “warm” smile but he stays still looking at him, he doesn't move, it's a clear sign that he won't leave without him, Damn it Mech! – Okay, I'll go get my D–Pads – he says closing the door and leaves for what was said, looking around he observes that nothing is out of place, then he hides his plans under others, takes the D–Pads and goes to the door, he opens it and Soundwave is still there, he takes a step back so that Starscream can leave, they both walk towards the Command Room

Starscream was very uncomfortable, walking with Soundwave was uncomfortable, he didn’t know why he had bothered to go for him, but he had to imagine, it was better than when Megatron came to his rooms and took him out of there by the wings so that he was in the Bridge, he was surprised when they both turned a corner and Soundwave decided to speak

Sw: _"Commander Starscream" "How are you feeling?"_

St: I–I'm fine, better than in the morning, hehehe – laugh nervously

Soundwave looks at him for a moment, nods, and stops looking at him.

Both arrive at the Command Room, the Vehicons there greet their commanders, Starscream goes to the Main Console, Soundwave follows him, Starscream arrives at the console, and turns to see Soundwave, he looks at him, they both look at each other, Starscream a bit confused, some curious Vehicons watch discreetly, Soundwave shows an image on his visor of Megatron, Starscream now understands

Starscream turns around and presses a button on the console, the speakers come on

St: **_“Attention all the crew, since some of you will already know, Megatron, our great Leader, has appeared, he is in bad condition, but we must not fear, he is with us, we must do everything possible so that his recovery is successful, all hail Lord Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons”_** – (Not for long…) thinks

Everyone cheers to the unison a "All Hail Megatron!" many were in the mood, their Leader was alive, and relieved they returned to their jobs

Starscream looks at Soundwave, he nods to him and goes to his console to work, what a capricious Mech he was, he in the Main Console continued his work

After about 45 cycles, Starscream receives some coordinates, he is surprised for a moment, then a note tells him **_"Don't be late"_** , now the Starscream processor thinks, as by Unicron it is going to leave the ship, it knows very well that if he does it Soundwave will do his best to follow him, he needs to convince him to leave him alone… Done!

Starscream leaves the console, turns around and walks towards Soundwave, he seems to notice it and turns around, intrigued.

St: Soundwave, you are in charge, I need a fast flight, I need to clear my processor a bit, I think ... – he says, shaking a little, his wings go down little by little – I'm having last night's problem again, I can't stop thinking that, could I? ... – he says looking at him pleadingly, Scrap! he was making a fool of myself, but he was hoping it was worth it, he needed to convince him – I will contact you all the time, if that relieves you, in case something happens

Soundwave observes him very carefully, for some reason he believes him, but he doubts ... something tells him that it is a big lie, he decides to agree, someone needs to watch over Megatron and the Bridge, also another favor on his list cannot be missed, he will discreetly send Laserbeak to keep an eye on it

Soundwave nods

St: Thank you ... I think I owe you a lot – he genuinely smiles, he really owes him a lot and is afraid how he could use that against him – I'll be back I think in about 5 Mega-Cycles or less, I don't think it will take up much ... – Soundwave nods Again, Starscream satisfied walks towards the exit, but something in his Spark next to Soundwave's goes through and he trips falling on one knee, Soundwave holds his chassis, next to Laserbeak, sore from the blow, it was strange, this never happened to him, then he saw Starscream and approached to help him, but he got up quickly

St: I–I'm fine – he doesn’t know how or why it happened, but he decided to leave the place quickly – I will communicate if it happens again, I don’t want to be stranded in a place without communication – he leaves the Bridge and leaves, walks through the corridors to the flight platform, where a little safer, it jumps from the ship in a kind of dive, while falling it makes a complete turn leaving its legs pointing down in a vertical position, after about 2 cycles it transforms into its Alt mode and direct to coordinates

Soundwave observes, he tries to send Laserbeak, this seems to be that it doesn’t have enough energy, he asks him how? It seems that the blow he felt had caused Laserbeak to waste energy fast, this is strange, too strange and suspicious

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Starscream arrives at the coordinates, when he lands with wings high, a Groundbridge about 3 Klicks from him opens, walks towards it and enters

On the other side, see that he is in a room, it seems to be very small, due to Ulchtar's size and how his wings brush the ceiling and floor of the place, a not very happy face plate

Ulc: You look better, than today for the dramatic moment at dawn

St: Yes ... about that, I really don't remember much – he moves his arm and scratches his rudder nervously

Ulc: Mmhmm, come on, I need to record what happened to you and what happened next when Soundwave was there

They both leave the room and walking towards another, Starscream follows Ulchtar

St: So ... – he looks around as he walks and follows Ulchtar – Where are we?

Ulc: oh, right I forgot – he says funny – I present the Harbinger – he makes a vague gesture extending his arms, as if showing something surprising – I think you already know what it is – he looks at it over his shoulder, his wings low

St: The Harbinger?! – He says almost shouting and with his wings high in surprise – but… How–?

Ulc: Does it work? Well it just needs a few fixes, Energon and the system reboot like any ship

St: But couldn't the Autobots detect it? It's Decepticon Technology, shouldn't we have detected it?

Ulc: They should, but thanks to my Gadgets, I was able to create a device that cancels the Power signal, that's why none of you could detect it

St: oh, smart

Ulc: I know – he says proudly, his wings move happily, they enter a room, it seems to be the Command Room, or well what was left – take a seat over there, watch out, I'm still fixing the place

Starscream nods and sits on one of the boxes that were in an almost clean but passable place, Ulchtar was on a Console, it seems to be the Main, the screens around it light up with just a few movements from Ulchtar and he walks away with a D–Pad towards him, sit opposite

Ulc: So, tell me – he says looking at the D–Pad – What was it that made you scream at dawn? What did Soundwave do with you?

St: Well ... about the scream, it was just a Nightmare – he says looking at him, Ulchtar looks at him with a plaque of "Really?"

Ulc: Do you think I'm stupid? – He says a little irritated – I'm being serious, because to be just a nightmare, you woke up very paranoid, apart from that you hurt me when I tried to calm you down – he says showing a metal welded to the wound on his left arm – so your "Nightmare" It seems very dangerous, what are you wearing?

St: I ... – he knew he didn't have to lie, after all Ulchtar knew everything about him, they were the same Mechs – I had a vision, about two silhouettes talking, but I never knew what, they spoke in another language – he lied, he not wanted to provoke Ulchtar – then I had visions of the past, about my Sparkling life, along with your memories, when you went with Megatron in Cybertron, when he decided to dissolve the Decepticons, then ... – stopped for a moment, when he remembered the horrible scene already Skyquake, began to tremble and his wings lowered, Ulchtar noticed – I heard screams and groans of pain ... then Skyquake took me from my Ped and dragged me to the floor, screaming my horrible designation ... – he tries not to flinch, but he can't

Ulchtar knowing it, he just looked at him, looking for a hint of a lie, but there was not, he was really telling the truth, he would believe in him, he approaches him, kneels and places his servo on Starscream's shoulder pad

Ulc: Don't worry, he will never hurt you, he's dead, remember? – He smiles warmly, but Starscream doesn’t take it well and looks at the ground, sad – I think that killing him made you feel bad for him and dream of the worst, I will try to help you when a similar situation happens, I only advise you not to feel sorry for them, they won't feel it for you ...

Starscream looks at the floor sad, then thoughtful and now a bit annoyed, Ulchtar takes his seat again and continues

Ulc: About Soundwave, did he do something to you? – says curious

St: Well ... he just healed my wounds – he shows the arms and the rudder, where the wounds were – although I think know why ... – Ulchtar looked at him with a look that he was still – maybe he wanted something from me, you know, like he didn't say anything to Megatron about the first scene I had, I think he would also use this to his benefit, like to get him to speak

Ulc: mmmm… I think the same, we must be attentive to what he wants from you and when – he says registering it in the D–Pad, he gets up and goes to the Main Console – now with this matter clarified, we can continue with the next part of the plan

St: What are we going to do? – He says, getting up and walking behind him

Ulc: Well, Starscream, today we are going to Hunt for Relics of Iacon, which will serve us very well – he laughs, a list and coordinates are displayed on the console, Starscream was confused

St: Relics of Iacon? Aren't they the ones I saw in the memory where you were wearing armor? – He says looking at him confused and surprised

Ulc: Exactly! You see, there are 10 Relics, the one with the armor, that's it; **‘The Apex Armor’** the others are; **'Resonance Blaster', 'The Shield Generator', 'The Phase Shifter', 'The Polarity Gauntlet ', 'The Sparks Extractor', 'Tox–En', '' 'The Immobilizer', 'The Forge Solus Prime' and 'The Star Saber'**

Starscream is surprised to open his intake, he doesn’t lose a Cycle in asking

St: The Star Saber? Is here? The Forge too? – he says shouting in amazement to Ulchtar, he just laughs

Ulc: Sure, all the great relics are found here, and today we will hunt some – he shows his sharp teeth in a big smile on his badge – for now we will discard the Immobilizer, The Star Saber and The Forge.

St: What? Why?

Ulc: Well, the Star Saber can only be wielded by a Prime, which we are not – he says looking at him – The Forge is too heavy for at least you or I to lift it, although I can, but it only works on a Prime, it would just be one more weapon, and the Immobilizer…. Well we have that one – he walks away from the Main Console, walks to a door at the bottom of the room, flips a lever and it opens, Starscream follows him, as soon as he reaches him, Ulchtar turns around with the Immobilizer pointing to him, Starscream freaks out and shrinks, but nothing hits him, instead Ulchtar laughs and lowers the gun – don't worry, it's not lethal

Starscream cursed Ulchtar inside his processor

Ulc: As you can see, this is the Immobilizer, I think his name says everything, right? – Starscream looks at him nodding – so, of 8 relics we have one, so there are 7 more left – he leaves the Immobilizer again in the room and closes it, walks to the console – the Tox-En we will leave it in too, that thing on contact it could kill us little by little, we will leave it to the poor Mech who want it, that leaves us 6 Relics – enter keys and move your servos quickly – well, we will distribute the Relics, you, you will go for the Polarity Gauntlet, the Resonance Blaster and the Shield Generator, Got it?

St: Yeah! ... Where is each one? – he says puzzled

Ulc: Don't worry he sent you the coordinates – he presses a button, and Starscream receives three coordinates – I'm just warning you, it will take a while to find them, take these – he gives him a medium box

St: What is it? – He says looking at the box curious

Ulc: They are mining tools, it could be that you need them to dig up the relics, take this too – he throws a gadget at him, it's kind of a sticky box

St: And this?

Ulc: An Power Override, it will cancel your Spark signal, so Soundwave will not detect you as soon as you are in different places, what we least want is to get their attention, ok, you have the coordinates and the nullifier, I will take you close to the coordinates, you will have to go on your own after recovering a Relic, when you have all send me a message, you will wait until I can open a Groundbridge, ok?

St: Yeah I got it, just don't be late, I hate waiting

Ulc: Haha I don’t promise anything, follow me – they walk and leave the Command Room, Starscream observes the place again, but an open door catches his attention, he approaches, from what he comes to see was a functional laboratory, he was at About to enter, but Ulchtar stands between him and the door, it closes shortly after – Don’t deviate, you can activate death traps – he looks at him smiling and follows the path, Starscream looks at the now closed laboratory and then walks behind Ulchtar, following him

St: What was that room? – he says intrigued

Ulc: It's only the laboratory, but there is nothing interesting there, only cheap chemicals – he says without looking away from the front, Starscream mistrusted him, there was something else, but for now he would not press the issue, he had to go for the Relics, They enter a room – We are here! the Groundbridge Room, well get ready, you can take 2 Energon cubes there, I will prepare the Portal – he says pointing to a corner and it goes to a console, Starscream takes 2 cubes from the corner and goes to where Ulchtar, he just types some coordinates and looks up at Starscream smiles at him – Ready! Good luck looking for them, beware of curious optics

Starscream nods with a determined look and walks to the Groundbridge that was summoned, before fully entering he heard Ulchtar just yelling at him

Ulc: REMEMBER TO SEND ME A MESSAGE WHEN YOU HAVE ALL THREE RELICS!!

And he enters, Starscream was no longer in the Harbinger, Ulchtar just laughed, he left the room happy, he returned to the Command Room, when he presses a button of this a communication opens, he writes

Ulc: **_"Ready, Starscream will recover 3 relics, I'll go for the other 3"_**

?: **_"Understood, I will go for the Omega Keys, I will leave you two of them in certain coordinates, I will keep one, the fourth we will wait until the Autobot Smokescreen appears"_**

Ulc: **_"Ok, you better stick to your deal"_**

?: **_"I always do it"_**

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Somewhere in the desert

Starscream had appeared in the Desert, but it was full of mountain rocks, he used his compass and the coordinates they gave him and he went towards the relic, it would not be difficult to find it, he takes a little jump as an impulse and transforms into his Alt Lockheed Martin F–16 Fighting Falcón, and fly over the desert, its mountains and valleys in the direction of the coordinates

Starscream arrives at the place, in front of him were several rock formations, he walks smiling and looks at the wall of it, so this is the place, observing the place and then the rock, he takes out of its chassis the box that Ulchtar gave him, the placed on the ground, it was not very large, medium size, kneels and opens this

Inside the box there were tools which were; a Pickaxe, a Hammer and a kind of Laser, then there was something else, he couldn't know what it would be, as soon as he took it he knew immediately that it was, a Scanner, he observed such an object and turned it on, the scanner emits a beep indicating that the relic was there, damn Ulchtar, he thought annoyed

First he uses the Pickaxe, takes it out, presses a button and it becomes one size for a Cybertronian, he approaches the stone in front of him and begins to sting several times in a row, at least 5 Cycles had passed, he was going to kill Ulchtar for making him work as if he were a miner, degrading for his taste, he tried not to think about that and he stopped chopping, Primus, he hadn't even had so many Cycles and he was already tired, he thought it would take a long time to chop everything, he look at the box and he remembered the Hammer, he walks to the box, he presses the button and the Pickaxe retracts to a small size, leaves the Pickaxe and takes the Hammer, presses the button that he had, and it does the same as the Pickaxe, only this was a bit heavy for its thin and beautiful frame, he half dragged the Hammer towards the already chipped stone, raised the Hammer with both servos, up to its rudder, then dropped it, with momentum and force towards the rock, it had cracked a little, he would need more

He repeated the same thing two more times, it was the third, where when he made contact with the stone it shattered, several of these had flown around him, Starscream seeing that the stone had already crumbled, vent fast and deep, he left the Hammer to one side, almost releasing it as if it were going to burn it, and he sat for a while on the ground, he closed his optics a little tired, he opens them and looks at the relic, he crawl towards it and remove the stones that were on top of it, he take it and observe it, it was not very heavy, he found it comfortable in itself

The coordinate was from the Polarity Gauntlet, he saw that one of its sides had a button, he pressed it, it activated and creates a kind of field, Starscream detects that it is magnetic, has an idea, checks between the coordinates and finds a message, it was how it worked and that, towards each relic, he read the note

**_"Polarity Gauntlet_ **

**_It creates a Magnetic Field that can lift everything metallic, even repel them from other metals, and it can also make metals adhere to the user or others"_ **

Great, such a Relic is very good, he decides to press the same button and the Relic turns off, puts it in its chassis, gets up and takes the Hammer, presses the button again and it retracts, reaches the box and puts it in, take out the Scanner and close the box, the scanner puts it in its cabin, takes the box and stores it in its chassis, marks the coordinate as list, now checks the second coordinate, this was further away, it would take a long time to reach

St: I must hurry ... – takes a little jump and transforms, activates its thruster and flies towards the second coordinate

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

In another part of the desert far away

Ulchtar left the personal Groundbridge, he came to a kind of hill, below him you could see a kind of Semi–Hole with 2 levels, Ulchtar smiled when he took out his scanner and it emitted a beep in the direction of the second level below, he gave a jump high and land very hard near the relic site, the scanner beeps loudest, then he turns it off

After its chassis he take out a kind of Drill, press a button and it grows, becoming a suitable size to handle, then drills the floor, it takes at least 15 cycles, after it hits something, remove the drill, remove certain stones and sees the object, with his right servo takes the object, takes it out of the hole

He puts it on the ground, well it was a little small than he imagined, with his left servo he opens what looks like the lid of this and looks inside, he smiles showing his sharp teeth, takes the object inside the container and takes it out

It was the Spark Extractor, it fit exactly in his servo, he holds it and looks at it from front to back, he smiles at the Relic, so small but so dangerous, laugh a little, it will be a great weapon against all Autobots and Decepticons

He puts it back in the container and closes it, takes the container and opens a Groundbridge to the Harbinger, he will leave it in the room of relics and go to the others.

One minus two more ...

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

While with Starscream

He had flown at least 2 Mega–Cycles, and he still has a long way to go to reach the coordinates, he decides to land in a certain part of the forest, when he lands, he takes out an Energon cube from his chassis and takes it, it contained a bit of Zinc, Ulchtar knows how to make him feel good and help him, he was now thinking about him and the dream he had, something was wrong, but he doesn’t know who it was, he suspected Ulchtar, but he has shown to be a bit hostile, but at the same time friendly with him, instead his dreams and actions told him that he was not good, and that he should move away, he is ... a little lost ...

When he finishes his cube, he puts it away and goes back to Transform, his tank was at least above the middle, which was no longer a problem for his trip

** After another 2 Mega–Cycles **

Get to the coordinate, in the place there was an entrance of a cave, so it seems deep, and behind it, a road, so it seems not very used, look at the cave with some uncertainty, did he have to enter? Why a Frag cave?!

It didn't scare him, just that the place seemed a bit… cramped, not to mention maybe dirty and a bit dark, look at the coordinates and see it takes at least 50 klicks away, Oh, Primus!

With little courage he risked entering, his wings had stuck to his back down, shaking a little from nervousness and fear

Fear? Why should he feel it? He was Starscream! Future Leader of the Decepticons, afraid of nothing, not even a dirty cave

Enter with your highest Ego and more courage

While walking, he takes out his scanner, looks at his Hub and the coordinates, in them it is seen that at least 42 Klicks were missing, Scrap this will be a long way, he activated his scanner and began to move it to the sides to detect if it appeared or not

** 25 Cycles Later **

He had reached the place that marked his coordinate and his scanner began to beep faster and louder as he pointed to his left side, he decided to go there, turn off the scanner and keep it in his cabin

There was a wall, but this one had something abnormal sticking out of it, he decides to look a little, then he takes out the box again, takes out the Hammer, activates it and gives 2 hammers to the wall, the object seems to fall next to the rubble, turn off the Hammer and puts it in the box, kneels and takes the object, because of the little light that he has as lighting he cannot distinguish what it is, so he decides to go out of there to find out, he keeps the box in its chassis, holds the object in his servo and leaves the cave, his wings start to ache from the effort of keeping them calm and down, if he stays one more Cycle he swears he will go crazy

** 30 Cycles Later **

He was already outside the cave, right where he enters, relieved, he lets his wings spread and take all the air they can, he felt so good, so fresh, so ... free ... he closed his optics for a while, enjoying that little relief and release

When he opens his optics, he chooses to see the object on his servo, from the looks of it, it's kind of like a short walking stick, but with great details, it fits your servo grip very well

He checks his Hub for the coordinate and the note that came with it, finds it and reads it

**_"Shield Generator_ **

**_It is a portable device that is used to create a Force Field around the User”_ **

St: mmm interesting ... – he says interested, maybe Ulchtar can give him a demonstration of this Relic, he keeps it in his chassis and transforms, in the flight he marks the list coordinate and checks the next one, another long flight through this Planet of Clay ... although he must admit that he has beautiful skies to fly ... but not as good as those of Cybertron and Vos ... he must leave the past and focus on the present and his great future

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

With Ulchtar

He had opened a Groundbridge near the coordinate, now he was in New York, in the subway, when he stepped on the ground, he felt a bit of chills, when he looked at the place he could feel that the place was below the ground, as in a cave, that led him to recall painful memories, he shakes his rudder and takes out his scanner, grunts a little, when he activates the scanner he walks towards one of the walls, the scanner beeps louder in one of them, he approaches and see you're right in the spot, put your scanner away, servos to work

He took out of its chassis the Drill that he used in the first Relic and began to drill, at least to be able to make a path, as far as he knows the Relic was not that deep, it takes a Mega–Cycle and a half, since the Drill is He overheated, decides to leave it to cool down and takes out his Pickaxe, activates it and starts to chip the wall, he doesn't make too much effort, his Marco seems to be strong and resistant, not like Starscream's, he wonders how he is hurting him with the Relics, when 35 Cycles pass, stop, look at the wall and it seems to be a little deep, deactivate the Pick and take out the Hammer, it's time to get rougher and louder

When he activates the Hammers it begins to hammer the wall with great force, various debris fly out, but they seem to make the way faster

After about 50 Cycles, he stops, it seems that the Hammer has touched something, decides to deactivate it and use the Pickaxe, then he sees the container, the same one that housed the Sparks Extractor, keeps his tools in its chassis, with his digits he digs a little around the container and with his servos attached to this pull tightly, it seems not to do much but after a few Nano–Klicks it comes out making Ulchtar fall aft to the ground, he gets up fast and shakes, grumbling annoyed, comes out from the half-hole in the wall, with the container on his right servo, he stands between the entrance and opens the container with his left servo, voting the lid away and taking the Relic with the same servo

He observes it, this was the blissful Phase Shifter, he remembers the incident with the Apex Armor and that Autobot Smokescreen, he sighs a little annoyed, but smiles when he activates the Relic and places it on his arm, it emits a certain noise, but nothing annoying, itself seems comfortable

Take his control of Groundbridge and return to the Harbinger, one more to the collection, only one left, hope Starscream is finishing too

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

** 6 Mega–Cycles Later **

Starscream was in another part of the forest, as far as he can see, this relic is in one of the dirt ravines, observe that it is in the place, it lands on the ground, takes its scanner from its cabin, activates it and this, it whistles instantly, startles Starscream a little, it seems that it was right on top of him, deactivates the scanner, saves it again and takes the box out of its chassis, takes out the Pickaxe, kneels and starts to itch, this was the last Relic that It was missing, he just took it out and he could go to the Harbinger, Primus already wanted to return for more Energon, he had run out during this trip, his tanks were about to go down in half, he didn’t want to disconnect in this place abandoned by Primus

While he was biting, he noticed that a ray of sunlight was heating up the Frame, when he turned around he saw that it was sunset, wow ... it took him a whole day to go for these Relics, at least they would be worth it, he admire the sunset, it was nice and comfortable, kept digging until he found something black in the hole he was digging, with his sharp digits he digs a little, looking at what the Relic was actually, happy to have found it, digs more and with his right servo he takes it and tries to pull it with strength, soon from some Nano–Klicks it comes out and he lifts it up victorious

St: Hahaha, YES! – He says happy and victorious, lower the servo and look at the Relic, it looked like a cannon like Ulchtar's, only this one seemed a little smaller, he went to the note of the coordinate

**_"Resonance Blaster_ **

**_It is a Sonic Weapon of Decepticon design, it shoots strong probes that make enemies are knocked out "_ **

St: Sonic Weapon eh? ... – he says happily, he places the Blaster on his left arm, it adjusts, he gets up and points towards any part, the Blaster activates and sends large probes making the wall, which It was aimed, it became debris as more and more the probes arrived, it stopped aiming and stopped – Hahaha, this is a Sonic Weapon! – He says, laughing satisfied, for a long time he had not seen a genuine sonic weapon ... or at least similar to one of his wing brothers ... oh no, not again, shake up those old memories again, you must not lose yourself, Primus, what brings today against him?

Holding the Blaster on his arm, he decides to call Ulchtar, but before he does, he stops ... lowers his servo and watches the sunset ... something comes to the processor, he doesn't know if it's good (actually he knows it's not it's good), but he still decides to go, still has fuel left, jumps out of the stone canyon and transforms, remembers the coordinates and goes to them, hopes Ulchtar doesn't notice

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Antarctica

Ulchtar had come a little far to the coordinates, from what he knew and remembered, there may be two paths

He knows that when he was captured by Dreadwing along with 4 Vehicons they had arrived at the place, but the Relic had been extracted by humans, which made him have to follow the tire tracks with the Prime to the human installation, but that was in a specific time, he might get lucky and be on the spot

He approaches the ice wall, when he is close he was going to take out his scanner, but when he is close he sees the Relic through the ice, he smiles, it will not be necessary he thinks

He takes out his Beak, activates it and begins to crush the ice, the work is easier, it doesn’t seem to need so much effort, after 11 bites, he manages to reach the Armor, with his servo he takes it and takes it out sharply, he observes it smiling

Ulc: Now that I have the 3 Relics, the Decepticons and Autobots will have no advantage over me, hahahahaha!

Save the Pick and take out its control, open a Groundbridge and enter, being in the Harbinger walks the lever to the back of the room, activating it and entering the room of Relics, puts it next to Spark Extractor that was still in its container

He leaves the room and walks towards the Main Console, now he only had to wait for Starscream's message, while he waits he communicates with his 'Friend'

Ulc: **_"3 Relics have been recovered, it only remains for Starscream to get the other 3 and I will have all of them, did you get the keys?"_**

Wait at least 30 Cycles, until the other Mech responds

?: **_"I got 2, one is missing, what about the Forge and the Star Saber?"_**

Ulc: **_"Well, the Forge can go for it tomorrow, and about the Star Saber, I think it's obvious that none of us are Primes to claim it right?"_**

?: **_"Logical Observation, we could prepare something in case you want to claim it, right?"_**

Ulc: – Laughs – **_"If you know how to give a proper welcome to our enemies, I agree, what do you have on the processor?"_**

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

In a part of the desert, where several desert mountains and craters make roads, on an already visited desert slope

Starscream had transformed to his bipedal form and landed, a little tired from the trip, but decided to observe, bad place to be, but he needed to do this, at least he thinks this can calm his processor ...

In front of him was what looks like a large rubble of rocks, but he knew very well what it contained underneath it ... it was Skyquake's grave

He lowers his wings and approaches him, a little nervous and scared, the nightmare returns to him, no, he waves his helmet, unfortunately he is disconnected, he cannot do anything to him ...

He kneels before the rubble of rocks and tries to position his servo, but stops

St: I... I'm sorry, I know I should hate you and be happy that you disconnected, but ... – he puts his servo on the rock – I just can't, something in my Spark bothers me when I think of you ... I can assure you that I didn't mean to kill you, you were very potential, I mean, not only as my loyal soldier, but a great asset to the cause, I even thought that maybe, if I made you see what Megatron would do to your brother ... to the cause, I thought I could have you convinced to join us ... to give you a chance to stay alive, even though I hate your brother, I know what it's like to lose a wing brother ... a Spark's brother ... – his servo contracts tightening, his claws draw a little Energon from his servo spilling on the rock – Your death was not necessary ... we should have left you alone ... I just hope that sometime if you come back ... you can let me explain, I hope ... that you go in peace to the Allspark – he didn't know why, but he felt that something ran through his cheeks, when he touched he saw what they were, tears, was he crying? How pathetic ... that's what Ulchtar would think if he saw it like this

He gets up and wipes his face plate, it's time to go, he turns around, but before he takes another step he remembers something and goes back to Skyquake's 'Tomb', his wings were by his side

St: I forgot, I'll leave this here – he approaches the rock and sees a somewhat large crack, perfect, from its chassis he takes out a box the size of his servo, holds it and inserts it through the crack, after the same chassis takes out another box, this one was of medium size and puts it in front of the rocks, walks to the right side to take some rocks and cover the box, smiles a little and takes the Laser tool out of his cabin, then carves something on the rocks, Vosians symbols – It may not be like in our old Vosians rituals, but it comes closer ... – he puts the Laser back in his cabin, takes out what looks like a kind of flower and leaves it between the crack – Goodbye Skyquake ... – he turns around now yes, and walks about 3 steps then he transforms and flies the plain, he could feel the air a little cooler and more comfortable, he decides to go to the place where he found the Polarity Gauntlet and call Ulchtar, hope he doesn't bother about have been delayed

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

** 4 Mega–Cycles Later **

He was getting a Com, he guessed maybe it was Ulchtar, check the Com and see it wasn't, it was Soundwave, Scrap! He had forgotten about him, it was too late for him to continue flying, he decides to go down, transform and land somewhere in the desert, his Com was full of several calls, oh no, now he will have to explain to him why it took me a whole day to fly ...

Send a message to Ulchtar

St: **_“Ulchtar, I have obtained the 3 Relics, can you send me a Groundbridge, please? Soundwave is trying to contact me”_** – he sends it along with his coordinates

After a few cycles, answer

Ulc: **_"It was about time, I thought you were still looking, or that you were stuck haha, I sent it to you right away"_**

He waits at least 2 Cycles and a Groundbridge opens up in front of him, runs after him and now he was at the Harbinger Ulchtar watching with a smile

Ulc: Until you show up, how was the hunt? – He says looking at him doubtfully

St: Horrible! How can you make me work like a miner? Worse still, demote me to one, I should really hit you, but I need to go, Soundwave has been calling me and if I don't come back, he will come for me – he says taking out the 3 Relics and handing them to him, Ulchtar takes them and leaves them on a nearby table – besides that I've run out of much fuel, but I think it will be easier to explain that to Soundwave – look at Ulchtar

Ulc: That damn Mech, how I hate it, it's fine, I'll drop you a few klicks from where I picked you up at the beginning – It goes to the Groundbridge, types and activates it – ready, I'll see you later then – Starscream looks at it and nods, walks towards the Groundbridge, but Ulchtar interrupts him – Hey, thanks for helping me, with these Relics, it will be easier to make our plans and they will be useful for revenge – he smiles – watch out there – Starscream looks at him smiling back, he gets closer to the Groundbridge until he hears Ulchtar speak again – One more thing, I may not be available tomorrow, I'll send you about the events tomorrow, you better stay in one piece, ‘Kay? – Laughs a little

St: Ha! I always am, I'm Starscream after all! – laugh too and cross the Groundbridge, it closes

Ulc: Yes ... you are Starscream ... – he says whispering the last irritated, he turns around, takes the Relics from the table they were on, leaves the room and walks towards the Command Room, heading directly to the Room where the other Relics, enter and leave the Relics, now he had 7 Relics, soon he will have all ... The Plan is going according to the plan, he smiles showing his sharp teeth

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Starscream was in a kind of Forest, he looked at his internal map and saw a lake nearby, he decided to walk towards it, when he was close he kneels and looks at the landscape it seems a beautiful place, the day was over now there was only the big night, he decides lie down on the grass on the ground, taking care that your wings are not hurt and watch the stars, there were too many this time, smile at them, remember a voice, one that gave you some information ...

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**_Skf: You know the Stars can be seen by many as lights, for scientists a chemical explosion of these, but for me I think they would be the souls of our deceased, you know, the people we love the most, when they disconnect their Sparks go to the sky to light our way at night, accompanying us so that we do not feel alone anywhere we go, even to another Planet ... – The Bot smiles looking at the sky_ **

**_St: Skyfire? – turn to see it, looking at it_ **

**_Skf: Yes? – turn to look at it too_ **

**_St: You are an idiot – he says looking at him with a pout_ **

**_Skf: Pff Hehehe, yes~ I think I am~ – he laughs, seeing the sky again with a big smile – but I know you think the same, besides that I'm your Idiot, right? ~ – looks at him smiling flirtatious_ **

**_St: Mphf! Obviously yes! – he says crossing his arms on his chassis, with a flushed face plate_ **

**_Skyfire laughs at the pout and Starscream laughs with him, they were both idiots ..._ **

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

St: I think I was the idiot Hehehe… – laugh sadly, Frag! Primus really brings something with him today

A noise behind him makes him wake up and he gets up fast, aiming his missiles towards the Dark Forest

St: Whoever it is, get out of there, before I take care of starting your Spark – he says menacingly, his wings were high with intimidation

It seems that the subject understood, and came out, to his surprise it was Soundwave, Scrap, he forgets it again

St: S–Soundwave, what are you doing here? I was about to send you a message – he says lowering his arms and looking at him somewhat nervous

Soundwave just watched him, how rude of him, thought Starscream, after a few Cycles he spoke

Sw: _“Spark signal” “Not found” “Dangerous situation” “Inconvenient” “on the road”_

St: Oh ... it's very nice of you to worry, but nothing happened, I actually ran out of fuel, besides these trees interrupting the signal a lot, I decided to take a break and try to communicate here, thanks to the Allspark you were able to find, do you mind if we go back to the Nemesis? – Soundwave nods

Sw: _"Commander Starscream" "Are you feeling better now?" "Did the flight help?"_

St: I ... I think so, not completely complete, but good and functional for my homework, thanks for your concern ... again – he says smiling at him

Soundwave is surprised by the smile, it almost gives him a chill to see him like that, Starscream was surprised to be smiling at him, he stops and approaches

St: We should go, the Autobots could find us and we are not ready to fight, well not me, my tanks are low

Soundwave nods and opens a Groundbridge towards the Nemesis

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

After clarifying about what he did during the day, which was mostly a lie, except for a part of it that was when he visited Skyquake's grave, Soundwave was surprised by that, but decided not to ask, he would know that he would not give much details

Starscream left the Command Room and went to his rooms, entered his password and entered, closed with it and walked to his Energon dispenser, taking a bucket, his tanks were now a bit stable, he takes another and his tank goes up, he sighs and looks around his room sipping his cube, looks at his desk, where his plans were that he still had to finish, he finished his cube and decided to go recharge, it was late, he needs to rest, for some reason he thinks that tomorrow will be a little stressful

He leaves the cube and goes to his bunk to recharge, lowers his wings to accommodate and deactivate his optics, he hopes at least to have a reload out of nightmares

When Starscream has recharged deeply, a message arrives on his console which read:

**_"I'll leave the event here, tomorrow you can have a lot of fun"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, but hope you like it


	7. Chapter 6 - The Imposters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulchtar reunites with his 'Friend' or partner actually, Starscream gets a fun and satisfying night, Wheeljack like the other Autobots are perplexed and shocked by Starscream's behavior, which makes Optimus and Ratchet start to suspect and theorize about why his behavior, besides that something from the event goes wrong and instead leaves a very unfortunate gift to Starscream

Starscream awakens from his recharge, he gets up sitting on the edge of his bunk, he stretches, several joints resonate, metal clicks are heard, his wings stretch the same, rising to the top and lowering little by little with a click and tremor, it seems that his reload was rewarding, as well as being out of Nightmares

He gets up from his bunk and walks to his Energon dispenser, presses a button and it begins to prepare his morning Energon, while waiting he walks to the console, it seems that it is blinking, it seems that a message had arrived, he presses a key and this shows the message, it seems to be from Ulchtar

**_"I'll leave the event here, tomorrow you can have a lot of fun"_ **

Somewhat excited and scared by whatever may come or happen today, press another key and it opens the message

**_"Event of the Day_ **

**_Hello dear Starscream, you will see the Event starts until the afternoon, when Soundwave receives a communication between the Autobots and the Wrecker Wheeljack, it seems that it will arrive on Earth, its estimated time of arrival is tomorrow, so the transmission will reach you this afternoon When it reaches you, you will send MakeShift to pretend to be this Autobot, you will have to intercept him quickly before the Autobots arrive with him, you capture Wheeljack and take him to the Nemesis leaving MakeShift, this will be at its base and It will open a Groundbridge from inside the Autobot Base, it will not be able to communicate with you since it seems that the base is reinforced and external communication is not allowed, but all this great plan fails "_** Starscream gets irritated, how the frag does he fail? Sounds perfect, **_“MakeShift will take time to open the Groundbridge, Wheeljack escapes and enters the Groundbridge, it closes and Cycles later opens, but MakeShift is expelled, when it is with you a grenade is activated, the one that it uses, you run away like Soundwave, but MakeShift together some Vehicons are disconnected by the explosion dying"_** Frag the Autobots! **_“I know you must think that all this is wrong, but we can't do much, you will continue everything as we go, the only thing I can give you here is to have fun with the Autobot Wheeljack, it is not necessary to get information about the Base, but you can do what whatever you want with the Bot, a gift from me, so you can remove your frustration and some anger against it"_** Sounds good, hope so **_"And that's what will happen, we will not do anything else, we will let all this happen normally, until I contact you, you will follow that plan, understood? I'll contact you later, good luck and take care"_**

St: What a day waiting for me... – he says sighing angrily – well that leaves me the day doing reports from the day before, great...

Angry he goes to his dispenser and takes the hot Energon cube, it seems that he also has the spices Ulchtar put on him last time, taking it calms him down a bit, well at least he has a half day of almost rest, when he finishes his cube it He leaves and walks to his personal washes, takes a long shower to clean himself from the mess he had the day before, finishes and takes what looks like a Buffer and tries to polish himself a bit, even if it doesn’t shine he feels cleaner and comes out of his wash, He looks at his room, walks to his desk of plans and observes them, mmmm strange, he doesn’t remember that this plan has been on his desk, but far below the others... oh Scrap, someone entered his room and checked his things, Who?! The only one who comes to the processor is Soundwave, he has access to the entire ship, he is the only one who could enter, the question is, what did he see? What did he find? Now his fear was growing, but something inside him felt happy too, why? He doesn't know, but it seems to be like a hope ... Of what? Freedom? ... he waved his helm, maybe he only saw the plans, nothing more, he may not even have seen more, just that ... he hoped

He fixes up a bit, deactivates the lock in his room and leaves, activates it again, as he begins to walk through the corridors of the Nemesis, with a confident and strong EM field, his faceplate shows seriousness and confidence, several Vehicons bow before him, others formally salute, but all are equally surprised by his change

V1: Commander Starscream doesn't seem the same, he's more… confident, stronger… He seems to be a great Commander and Leader at the same time

V2: I know, but how? Many say that the change was from one day to the next, the Commander also seems to be more courageous

V3: You heard from the video that Soundwave broadcast the day Lord Starscream found Skyquake, he saved him from one shot! Not only that he answered him and he faced off against the leader of the Autobots Optimus Prime without fear

V1: Really? I was mining that day

V2: If I remember, that day, I tried to take him to the MedBay, but he refused and ran to the Groundbridge room, I think he try to go back

V3: The surprising thing was that, I think the Commander has gotten better, now that our Leader Megatron is here, things may be better

V2: Yes ... let's just hope it's for the better

The three nodded and went to their workstations, Starscream arrived at the Command Room upon entering Soundwave was already there, at his post, the way to the Main Console to start his work, today will be a long day...

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

** 3 Mega–Cycles Later; Harbinger, 2:30 pm **

Ulchtar was walking from one place to another, searching and searching, he swears he left the D–Pad with the coordinate here, the more he searched the more he despaired, Fragmented D–Pad!

After a few more cycles he found it under a tool table, strange, he doesn’t remember having thrown it so that it fell around, he grabbed the D–Pad he went to the Groundbridge room and activated one with the coordinate that was in the D–Pad, he prepares his tools and walk to the Groundbridge

** Somewhere in the mountains of China, 7:05 am **

Ulchtar was on what seemed to be the top of a snowy mountain, where it covers a flat ground where in the middle of it there was a protrusion that lay covered with a large stone, quiet way to this and began to surround it observing it to see if it was what he came to look, indeed in one of the cracks in this "Rock" a handle was sticking out, it was the Forge

When he looked at the rock he knew that only a few hammerings would be enough to dig it up, from its chassis he took the tool, he activated it and it got bigger, he held the Hammer with both servos, holding it tight and began to hammer

After 15 hammered the rock has been pulverized until only small debris remains around the Forge, smiling Ulchtar deactivates the hammer and stores it in its chassis, with both servos, right down, left up, holds the handle of the Forge, and pulls her up, it takes a Cycle to lift his with a little force and raise his to his maximum splendor

Ulc: Hahahahaha! The Forge of Solus Prime! It's mine at last!! – He laughs sadistically, then he places it on his shoulder to support the weight of it – now, I need to claim the 2 Omega Keys

He walks happily with his prize on his shoulder, from his cockpit he takes out the personal Groundbridge control and activates one towards the Harbinger, now that he thinks about it, he could make one for Starscream so he can use it for the next few weeks when Starscream is neutral.

As he walked through the halls of the Harbinger, Unicron's voice spoke to the

_U: So… should we trust this Mech?_

Ulc: I don't know, you're the one who knows, right? – smile

_U: Funny, for your information, this Mech feels different, it has an aura like yours, it doesn't belong here, but it hasn't consumed Dark Energon, so I can't know much more, I can only tell you it's Cybertronian, that's all_

Ulc: Nothing I don't really know, but I'm still intrigued to know who he is, as far as I know, this one wants revenge against Megatron just like me, so it must be a 50% Decepticon 50% Autobot, Megatron has done so many Enemies that I no longer know who it could be, but this Mech was able to infiltrate the Decepticon Ship, since he mentioned and saw that he had interacted with Starscream, so the results point to it being 70% Decepticon, nobody but the best Decepticons knew about the master codes of the ship, but for so many years the Autobots could still know when they were completely dissolved – he says thinking about the possibilities, he had a very strong that maybe it was Soundwave, he never knew or spoke with this Mech after he returned to Earth, but learned, through security guards, that in the Jail that he was imprisoned, that Soundwave was also there, but in a different section, if he escaped, Soundwave could have also done it as once advantage, but still there was a chance that it was not him, since this was Loyal to Megatron, even after dissolving the Decepticons, he knew that Soundwave would contact Megatron, but he did not succeed, as always, the Autobots interfered, it was probably just any smart Decepticon, you must admit, has good plans

He had already reached the Command Room, on his way to the Relic room and left it near the door, when falling the floor rumbles, but it doesn’t unbalance Ulchtar, he pats the Forge and closes the room with the lever

Walk to the Main Console, as if the other had sensed it, the mysterious Mech had sent a message, clearly it was time

?: **_“3 Omegas Keys collected, 2 of them will be delivered at these coordinates; 41.972661, -123.206538”_** – Ulchtar entered the coordinates in his control, then he looked at the other message that they just sent him, it caught his attention – **_“I will deliver them personally”_** – this meeting will be interesting, he thinks

** 2 Mega–Cycles Later, 5:25 pm **

Ulchtar went to the coordinates, when he crossed the Groundbridge his Ped felt something wet, this disgusted him, he hoped it was not a swamp or a damn trap

When he was in the place he was surprised, he had to admit that it was nice, although because of the water and the rocks that he almost stumbled on it was not much better, he decided to walk and stand on the right side, he hope standing with calm wings, although with the Cycles what happened was getting impatient, moving his Pede fast and his wings trembling because of the cold air that passed, it was getting dark and soon it would be dark, he was looking at the trees around him, they were big and with the darkness they made a perfect hiding place so that no one can see what's there

His Audials caught a noise, he quickly activated his Rays Null and pointed towards the trees in front of him, on the other side of the river, while it was getting dark more it was difficult to see between the trees

A shadow passed, this didn’t go unnoticed by Ulchtar and he prepared the Rays, whether or not his ‘Friend’ was likely to be an Autobot or Decepticon hanging around here, but it was very unlikely.

The noise was heard closer, as if it were on the other side of the river, period and he speak

Ulc: You better go out, if you don't want to receive a Blaster in your helmet – he says a little cautious but threatening

?: You should give better welcomes to your colleagues, **Ulchtar** – says the Mech funny

Ulchtar couldn’t recognize the vocalizer when he spoke, it seems that this Mech wanted to hide very well from him, this vocalizer was lower and more distorted, with a little static waves at the end, impossible to recognize

Ulc: You must be my 'Friend' that I've been communicating with, right? – tries to see beyond where the Mech could be, the darkness doesn’t let him see at all

?: That's right – there is a somewhat uncomfortable silence I can see that you have improvements since the last time I saw you...

Ulc: Oh? I don't know if I could say the same, since I can't see you or know who you are – he says a little irritated, but satisfied, it seems that he has known him for a while – Why don't you come out of the darkness of the forest? At least let me know who you are or your designation, it will be easier to tell you that ‘Strange’, ‘Mech’ or ‘Friend’ – he says crossing his arms in front of his chassis and cabin

The Mech seems to think about it a bit, but still it comes out, on the other side of the river he could see the Mech, but it had what looked like a kind of hood made of canvas, so it can say stolen, this irritated Ulchtar

Ulc: Really?! – He says pointing at him with his accusing digit – I can't believe this!

Sb: Sorry if I have disappointed you, but I'm not here to fulfill expectations of wayward Mech like you – he says attacking proudly – although you can have my designation; I’m Soulblaze

Ulc: Soulblaze? It doesn’t sound familiar to me, strange that you have said that you have known me before – he says looking at him between optics, it was very clear that he was lying to him, and that that would not be his designation, but for now he would accept it

Sb: I don't see how strange it is, you were always looking at yourself enough to look around, let's not prolong this meeting so long and take the Keys

Soulblaze takes out a box from its chassis behind his hood, as much as Ulchtar tried to at least perceive the color of the Mech, the darkness didn’t help and the colors seemed opaque or distinguishable, Frag it!

He throws the box across the river towards the Peds de Ulchtar, the box splashes water and it crashes into Ulchtar

Ulc: Hey, watch out! I don’t want to get dirty with the disgusting things of this fragmented planet – he says angrily

Sb: Ha! You are the same, you never change – says something Happy and sad? It must be a problem with his Audial – I must go, but I will be communicating with you for our plans, I have also left you Energon that I have collected, see ya – he says turning and walking towards the darkness of the forest, then the crackling of the branches is heard and fallen leaves when walking the Mech stops and speaks a little loudly – I should start to take care of Starscream, it seems that this may become your greatest enemy in the future, not to mention that Soundwave will also realize it later or early, and both will be unstoppable...

Ulc: I don't think so, Soundwave is too busy licking Megatron's Peds for him to find the truth – he says looking at him annoyed

Sb: **He** never licked anything, and he may be blinded now, but he will soon realize that everything he did for him and the Cause were nothing but lies – he began to say the words with poison and rancor, he was upset – and that one he will not do again – he hears the creaking of his gait, and then nothing

Ulc: Interesting... – look into the darkness where Soulblaze disappeared, take the box and open it, observe that the 2 Keys came inside, as well as several Energon cubes, how nice, he closes it and opens a Groundbridge to the Harbinger and crosses it, this meeting was ... interesting and familiar

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Nemesis, 6:24 pm

Starscream was in the Main Console finishing his reports, he sighed a little tired he was 5 Mega–Cycles finishing the scrap reports of some Vehicons that they could not detail about their mining progress, and he had to correct them, to his horror and anger

Starscream didn’t notice Soundwave, who had already walked towards him from behind, he stayed on the right side behind Starscream, he touched his shoulder pad surprising him

St: Ah! – He jumped a little, his wings raised in surprise, he turned to see Soundwave – S–Soundwave! What's going on? – some Vehicons around there had seen the scene somewhat comical and out of place

Soundwave played the transmission obtained between the Autobots, he had forgotten about the event

Sw: _“Wheeljack? what are you do it all the way out here? / Bulkhead? That’s you? What’s with all the security?"_ – while playing, he shows a diagram of the second Autobot – _"The rock we’re on is crawling with Cons, how soon can he get here and even the odds / Sometime tomorrow, if I put metal in the pedal"_

St: A war hero… looks like he's coming tomorrow, shall we proceed? – Look at Soundwave, he, even if he doesn't show it, is surprised, Starscream asking for his opinion? Do you need a screw?... Soundwave nods – Then we will proceed, we haven’t much time, MakeShift – he calls him calmly looking towards the entrance of the Hall

The aforementioned arrives at the Hall (magically ...), Soundwave turns to see him, MakeShift walks towards them and stops at the entrance of the bridge, Soundwave takes out his cable–tentacle and brings it closer to the Mech, it is hooked to its Data input, Soundwave begins to pass on everything about this Autobot Wheeljack, MakeShift analyzes and assimilates the delivered data, then begins to shapeshifting appearance to that of the Autobot

St: We do know how to prepare a proper welcome – smile and look at Soundwave he nods

Soundwave had already finished sending him the data, he unhooked and retracted the tentacle–cable, both now looking at MakeShift transformed into Wheeljack

Ms: And? How I look? - He says playfully looking at his funny Leader and Commander, his vocalizer almost matched his costume, for just a little bit, if not for his raspy voice besides it sounded somewhat dry

St: (Like a complete Idiot) It seems misleading enough, right? - Look at Soundwave, he nods - but I must say, that your vocalizer must disguise it too, even though you sound almost identical, the foxiness and dryness of your voice can be recognized by Bulkhead

St: Yes, Lord Starscream – he leans over and a short metallic noise is heard – Is it better this way? – his vocalizer was less serious and a bit static, similar to Wheeljack's

St: Yes, it will be enough to deceive them, but you must act fast, that Autobot Bulkhead knows him very well, you may deceive them for only a few Solar Cycles

Ms: They will be enough – he says with his normal vocalizer

St: Well be prepared, when Soundwave detects it I will need you as soon as possible, we will make an exchange, you will stop by the Autobot and we will locate you, if it doesn’t work you will open a Groundbridge from the inside, we will be waiting, everything must be fast, understood?

Ms: Crystal clear Lord Starscream – smile

St: – Nod – Okay, Soundwave locates the Autobot route

** 2 Mega–Cycles Later **

Soundwave had detected the Autobot ship, Starscream who was in front of Soundwave noticed

St: Alright, send 6 Vehicons to intercept it – order Soundwave, he calls them and the Vehicons take flight from the platform, Soundwave opens a Groundbridge for them

With the Vehicons

V1: Lord Starscream we have our sights on the ship

St: **_"Disable the Ship, we need the Autobot alive"_**

V1: Yes, Lord! – Cut the communication – Attack!

The Vehicons began to shoot at the Ship, it began to dodge them, after a few Cycles one of them hits the ship's propellant, causing it to make a forced landing in the desert.

The Vehicons arrive to the landing and they land tactically, the squad leader holsters his Blaster, and approaches the ship, it gave off smoke making it impossible to see the ship, but this is surprised by a shot disconnecting it, the others look and then aim at the Autobot

Wheeljack stomps out of the smoke left from the landing

Wj: If you're trying to ruin my day, you're gonna have to try harder – he closes with his battle mask

Two of the Vehicons begin to shoot him, the others are not waiting, Wheeljack dodges the attacks and runs to his left side, stops and takes a big jump, posing for his hit and entry lands on the Vehicle in the middle, the four The remaining ones notice late and try to target him, but Wheeljack rushes by grabbing the arm of a Vehicon and giving him a suplex.

One of them approaches from behind, but Wheeljack hits him before he can hit, another Vehicon tries to hit him from the front but the Autobot dodges by giving a mini–jump back, when he attacks again, but the Bot jumps before the hit, dodging it, doing a double somersault, landing behind the previous Vehicon taking it from the left arm when landing and cutting it with its right arm, the Vehicon doesn’t have time to agonize from the pain when it is kicked elsewhere by the Autobot

A Vehicon approaches Wheeljack, but is instantly hit by the arm of the other Vehicon, another 3 times, the latter causing the Vehicon to fly off and land on the ground flying once, in front of a Vehicon that was getting up

Wj: You Cons have gone soft on me – he takes his two swords from his back, gathers them together and runs after the Vehicon that had stopped, steps on one in the way, but that doesn't stop him and he starts trying to attack, the Vehicon dodge it

In the Nemesis

Starscream and Soundwave were watching the fight live from the Nemesis, he observes something bored, he looks and speaks to Soundwave who was next to him

St: Swiftly before the Autobots arrived – Soundwave just watches, this one was already calling MakeShift

Ms: It's time to play~ – he said as he arrived at the Command Room and entered the Groundbridge that Soundwave had already prepared for him, there were already several Vehicons prepared for his guest, Soundwave opened a Groundbridge under the Autobot causing it to unbalance and He entered surprised, he lands the Nemesis aft and the assembled Vehicons grab him fast and handcuff him, one of them knocked him out, now the Autobot was unconscious

St: Excellent, take him to the bergatin – Vehicons obey and take him away – Keep up the fight cover

Ms: **_"Got it"_** – he vocalizes like Wheeljack

V1: **_"Yes Lord!"_** – he also says, starting to "Fight" with the Autobot

Starscream looked at the console where now the fight had resumed, just in time before the Autobots arrived, it seems that the backup was; Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee, MakeShift had pierced the last Vehicon standing with his sword, then he walks towards the Autobots, it seems that they don’t suspect anything, as a Vehicon approached he tried to get up to shoot him, but MakeShift acted fast and calm by shooting him , this seemed to give more confidence to the naive Autobots, see that Bulkhead hugs MakeShift, the plan goes well, after a few cycles a Groundbridge opens and it enters, the signal is lost

St: Let's see our prisoner – he says walking towards the exit, Soundwave follows him from behind, he could notice that Starscream's vocalizer sounded strange, but he could not deduce why

As they walked towards the bergatin, he talked to Soundwave about what happened, as if he didn't know

St: The moment MakeShift pass through their Groundbridge we lost his tracking signal – he says calmly, as if it was not very important, looking at Soundwave, they both see each other, this caught his attention, but he only decided to nod – The Autobot Base is not doubt heavily shielded to prevent us from locating it, no matter, I trusted in MakeShift

Both arrived at the bergatin, two Vehicons were guarding the cell, when they saw that the Commander and their Leader approached they stood at attention in respect, Starscream nodded towards them

The hatch was opened, letting Soundwave and Starscream pass, he spoke with Wheeljack while walking towards him, after being inside the hatch closes

St: Our inside Con is already inside – he changed his tone, now to a serious one, he was looking at him stern, Soundwave was a bit surprised by the change in attitude, but he knew it was normal in Starscream, although with different emotions

Wheeljack was half conscious, he was hanging by both servos with magnetic handcuffs where purple rays held him from above hanging, he raised his rudder, spoke angry and tired

Wj: Tell Megatron he's fragged in the head if he thinks Bulkhead won't snip out an imposter

Starscream had already reached Wheeljack showing in front of him, where the light now showed him calm, serious, with wings up showing threat, Wheeljack looked at him between optics raising a crest

St: I think you haven't heard, I lead the Decepticons now – he says calmly looking at him seriously, crossing his arms behind his back holding both servos, showing superiority and confidence

Wj: You? Ha! – He smiles amused, mocking Starscream, to irritate him

St: Yes, I – he smiles looking at him without flinching at the mockery instead he counterattacks – and I can assure you – he says approaching him, calm, threatening and darkly on his left side, Soundwave notices the movement, tries to stop it, but it seems that he doesn’t Attacks instantly so wait and watch, Starscream with one of his sharp digits from his right servo brings it closer to the Autobots throat and whispers near the Audial – but not for now, you can still be useful~ – he says maliciously in his voice, his other servo had taken Wheeljack's grenade attached to his hip, he removed it with force, Wheeljack felt chills and a little pain, being surprised at the behavior of Starscream, this was the least expected, his plate showed surprise, Soundwave was more than surprised, this was something that wasn’t expected – MakeShift is very good at keeping up appearances – he says moving away from Wheeljack with the grenade in servo playing with it, throwing it and catching it giving it his back turns to look at him from his shoulder pad, his wings were now down, but not from fear – he need only fool your friends long enough to open their Groundbridge from within, so the Decepticons will finally learn the location of the Autobot Base and send a strike team to unplug them and smash the floor of the Autobots' Energon and their Leader Optimus Prime

Wheeljack looks at him angrily and growls, Starscream who was still looking at him from his shoulder pad smiles victoriously and raises his wings again, now he looks towards the entrance and walks towards her, Soundwave watches him walk then looks at Wheeljack turns around and follows Starscream from back, both leave the cell, the gate opens and closes

Soundwave had walked about 2 steps, expecting Starscream to follow, but he didn’t, instead he turns to the Vehicon that was next to him guarding the cell

St: When we imprison an Autobot, you must make sure to disarm it first, restrict it from all its weapons and objects – he says leaning towards the Vehicon and showing the grenade he had in his servo, there was anger in his words, the Vehicon and his companion were put firm and this answer

V2: Yes, Lord Starscream! – makes a small reverence, a little scared towards his Leader – It will not happen again

St: This should never be repeated – he straightens up, and walks towards Soundwave taking the route again, Soundwave followed after him, a bit interested at the scolding of the Vehicon

V1: I told you to check it out – he half whispers to the other Vehicon

V2: Me?! You should check it out! – whisper a little loud

V1: And you should check it again in case I didn't! It was your job too!

The two began arguing about what each had to do.

Starscream walked towards the Command Room, while he checked the grenade, as if it were the most interesting thing, then he put it in its chassis, Soundwave curious asked

Sw: _"Starscream" "What do you need?" "Granada"_

St: Oh… just to experiment, I can dismantle it and use its components

Soundwave disagreed with him, although it sounded good, it was completely certain that those weapons would be used against Megatron once he woke up or while he was defenseless, and from the plans he saw in his rooms it was evident, but he will take care of that later, he can remove the grenade after

They arrive at the Command Room after a few cycles, in the windows you could see that it was night, Starscream observed that everything was normal, it seems that nothing appears yet

St: MakeShift still hasn’t opened their Groundbridge – he says walking across the bridge towards the Main Console, calm – or otherwise transmitted their coordinates, he will have to hurry, he won’t be able to fool the Autobots forever, not with Bulkhead having history with Wheeljack...

Soundwave watches trying to track the MakeShift signal from his visor, while Starscream tried to organize the Vehicons, he knew that some would die so he tried to keep casualties to a minimum

** 30 Cycles Later **

St: Well, the teams are ready, we better go with them – he turns to Soundwave, he was still looking apparently without success – Do you have something? - Soundwave shakes his rudder – don't worry, let's go with the troops, you can keep searching while we arrive – he says walking towards the exit again, Soundwave follows him from behind following the search

With Wheeljack

A Vehicon was now on guard from inside, guarding him, Wheeljack began to struggle between his restraints, trying to escape, the Vehicon realizes his attempt and approaches, transforms his servo into a Blaster and points it towards the Autobots helm sharply

V3: You’re not going anywhere Autobot – says threatening, remove the Blaster

Wheeljack smiles darkly, when the Vehicon turns around, Wheeljack grabs it with his legs holding it tightly by the rudder and neck

The Vehicon screams and fires frantically, Wheeljack moves him from side to side playfully

Wj: Blah, blah, blah ... – says next to the screams of the Vehicon

While he shoots, Wheeljack tries to control the Blaster with his Ped, from the great force exerted he breaks the cables from the neck of the Vehicon, disconnecting it instantly and aiming at the console where the restrictions were controlled, after several shots one gives him, the restrictions are opened , the rays disappear and Wheeljack is free, before landing he had already released the frame of the Vehicon which fell with a metallic thud to the ground, Wheeljack cleans the Energon from his intake and runs out of the cell and the bergatin

Wj: I need to get my grenade back

On the Flight Platform

St: Everyone get ready, at any moment MakeShift will send the coordinates or open a Groundbridge to the Autobot Base! – he says shouting at the Vehicons to get their attention, they were all under the cloak of Night now

He started to approach the troops, Soundwave at his side, they had stopped in front of them

St: are you certain we are at the coordinates you supply to MakeShift? – He says turning to see Soundwave from his left shoulder pad, his wings low and calm just like him, Soundwave nods – It's taking a long time...

Wj: Maybe they gave you boy such a hero's welcome – he says angrily, walking towards them – he got the warm and fuzzies and decided to switch sides – he closed his battle mask

Starscream turns his helm to see Wheeljack, but doesn’t react and returns his helm to the front with his back to the Autobot

St: You took longer than I thought, you're too slow for your type – says mockingly, Wheeljack growls amused

Wj: You surprise me Starscream, you are a little different from what I remember – he stops in his walk – Has a screw come out? Or Megatron has given you a big beating of your life – he teases

St: Let's say… I have been released – he says smiling evilly – and I can assure you that I can give you the worst beating of your horrible existence online, using the Energon of your friends – still not looking at him from behind, the Vehicons just watch and Soundwave too

Wheeljack a little irritated takes his two swords from his back and crosses them forming a cross, makes a small movement making Starscream's reflection look, starts running towards him, shouts in battle mode

Starscream is not moving, wait, Soundwave would have ordered the Vehicons to attack, but Starscream had denied the order, both the Decepticons and the Autobot were puzzled, but Wheeljack would not stop he knew he could against Starscream, whatever he was planning

Wheeljack tried to charge his sword towards Starscream's back, but Starscream when he felt that Wheeljack approached turn to his left side just in time before the edge of the swords hit him, this caught Wheeljack off guard who tried to compose himself, but Starscream don’t let it

With his right servo claws he attacked the back of the Autobot, earning a small cry of pain, Wheeljack tried to counterattack with his left sword trying to cut Starscream, but he jumps back avoiding him again

Wheeljack half staggers, he turns around still sheathing his swords towards Starscream, the Vehicons were surprised and excited at Starscream's attack, Soundwave was recording everything

Starscream smiled cheekily at him which caused the Autobot to run after him and attack with both swords, Wheeljack was puzzled, above all, how this Starscream dodged his attacks without any fear, always smiling and defiant, it was scary, but not I'd let this one get away with it, he knew how it is, it wouldn't last long

Starscream, surprising everyone even more, also runs after him with sharp claws on each side, no one stops, Wheeljack smiles, he couldn’t do it, determined tries to slice him, but before he can Starscream jumps he takes the wheel of Wheeljack as support giving a half moon jump above the Autobot landing gracefully behind Wheeljack and with his left servo claws he attacks the back again leaving a cross of claws, Wheeljack screams in pain, Starscream takes advantage and gives him a side kick to the side with a jump causing Wheeljack to fly away, landing on the ground scraping his chassis paint, Energon comes out of the wounds

Starscream smiles and wipes his shoulder pad, pretending to remove the dust from it and raising his wings in victory and strength, Soundwave if he could have his intake open, he was definitely not expecting that except for the Autobot and the Vehicons, who were looking fascinated at their Leader than now had turned to them and walked in their direction

Wj: What the Frag... – He tries to stand a little sore, but determined, he points one of his swords at Starscream – How the frag did you do that? – his intake dripped a line of Energon

St: I was merciful, this is nothing compared to what I could do, but I know that they can take care of you~ – he says without looking at him, Wheeljack was surprised, Starscream clicked his digits and some of the Vehicons understood and attacked Wheeljack, they started shooting at him, Wheeljack trying to dodge them, but his wounds didn’t let him move so much causing him to have certain problems, those who approached were received by the Autobots swords

Wheeljack trying to resist hears a Groundbridge open a few klicks behind him, sighs a little relieved

Wj: Well, well... – Look at the Groundbridge, dodge blows and run after him, Starscream seeing his mission decides ‘Help him’

St: Don't forget your parting gift Wheeljack! – he yells pointing his left missile near the Groundbridge, shoots, Wheeljack who was about to go through the portal, but the missile explodes behind him flying him towards the Groundbridge through it, Starscream just laughs in satisfaction

At the Autobot Base

Ms: Let’s get this party started! – stretches his right arm, while in his right servo he held the human Miko as a hostage, he was standing in front of the Groundbridge

The Autobots tensed when they saw something coming through the Groundbridge, an explosion sounded through and Wheeljack flew out of it, colliding with MakeShift, this one by surprise releases the human, flying elsewhere, but before Bulkhead falls to the ground. get to hoard in time

MakeShift hits the wall where the humans resided, Wheeljack face down behind the MakeShift Peds, both were recovering, Wheeljack had dropped his swords, but was recovering them while getting up somewhat unbalanced

Bh: Wheeljack! You... – he says, being surprised at the damage he was bringing as Energon leaked, as well as dents and burns

Wj: I'm fine... – he gets up – I’d shut that hole before the stink comes through – he says keeping one of his swords

Nemesis

Starscream turned around and saw that the Groundbridge was still open, some Vehicons were trying to get up, the others were a bit anxious as they were one step away from the Autobot Base, but Starscream didn’t order anything, a Vehicons asked

V1: Lord Starscream, the Groundbridge is still open, we can enter – he says hurriedly

Starscream half raised his arm extending the palm of his servo without looking at the Vehicon, giving the silent order to stop and wait, Soundwave didn’t know why he was doing it, the Vehicon was right, the Groundbridge is open, why wait?

The Groundbridge closed

Starscream started walking towards where the Groundbridge was, although he stopped about 10 Klicks away, Soundwave follows them from a distance approaching, the Vehicons also approaching, the Groundbridge reopens

V1: Sir…? – Starscream just looks at the Groundbridge and nods, the Vehicons run to get through it

At least 5 Vehicons entered, the others were entering, but the first 5 began to return, the ones behind didn’t know why, until the MakeShift frame was present still with the disguise flying through the Groundbridge and leaving towards the Nemesis, He was about to land taking Starscream, but he dodges it only by turning to his right, passing right next to him or in front

MakeShift lands face down scraping his chassis, the Groundbridge had closed, Starscream just sighed, Soundwave, who was behind Starscream, was now suspicious of the situation, Starscream acted for a moment as if he already knew what would happen... this would explain many things, but he had to know how

Starscream, still standing firm, looked at MakeShift, he was starting to get up to sit up.

St: Could you learn the location of their Base at least? – he says calm and angry

Ms: Indeed, Lord Starscream, it isn’t a hidden bunker – he says wiping the Energon from his intake, Starscream had approached MakeShift, then he heard a beep, each time he became loud and fast, he saw the grenade that MakeShift had on his hip, it emitted the sound, then he alerted MakeShift – just outside of–

St: MakeShift, Grenade! All back! – He said alerting the others, the sound became louder and faster

Starscream, Soundwave and the Vehicons started backing up, running away, MakeShift when he heard that, he saw his grenade and saw that it started to beep more, then it changed color to red, MakeShift caught this quickly, removed the grenade from his hip and Threw it away, the grenade started on rapid alert until it exploded

The explosion was able to reach him as well as those who couldn’t escape in time, the others who could had transformed or moved far enough already, Starscream and Soundwave had barely escaped since they were thrown away by the explosion, earning dents and scrapes, both had landed on the ground scratching its sides

Soundwave and Starscream covered their optics before the explosion and the light from it, until everything returned to darkness, both lowered their arms and looked at the place of the explosion, there were several frames burned and thrown on the ground, it was something horrible, but nothing he haven't seen before

Starscream gets up, then extends his servo towards Soundwave to help him up, Soundwave takes it and stands up

St: Are there ... any survivors? – he says looking at the disaster

Soundwave scans the area of the explosion, when he found nothing he was going to deny it, but a Spark signal kept shining, alerting Starscream

Sw: _"A signal" "active"_

St: A sign? – He says surprised, without delay he runs after the place of the explosion, how did one survive that? Soundwave runs after him

Starscream begins to check the area, activating his radar, finds the signal, runs after it, he was only 10 klicks away

Upon arrival you can see the MakeShift frame, it emitted a transformation sound, it seems that it was changing its shape to the original one, but it sounds a bit abnormal, it comes closer to help you

St: MakeShift? Are you okay? – the frame of this was bleeding, had received at least serious damage, but not fatal enough to disconnect

Ms: L–Lord S–Star… cream… – his vocalizer sounded distorted, several Vehicons approaching

St: You take him to the MedBay quickly, put him in stasis and make sure he survives – he says ordering 3 Vehicons that were nearby, they approach him and take MakeShift, taking him inside the Nemesis

Starscream gets up, since he had been kneeling, walks into the Nemesis, Soundwave follows him

St: Since the plan failed, we must report this, calculate the casualties, the Energon and time it will take to fix the Nemesis, Lord Megatron and MakeShift, if he survives we can obtain the location of the Autobot Base

Soundwave nods, he walks towards the Command Room, he notices that Starscream doesn’t follow him he turns to look at him, he was looking at the ground seriously, without expression, lost ... he approaches, tries to put his servo on his shoulder pad to get his attention, but Starscream in a quick movement holds him tightly by the wrist making his task impossible and slams him against the wall immobilizing, this catches him off guard, but only observes Starscream

Starscream looked angry, then his expression changed drastically, to one of surprise, as if he hadn't expected that, he lets go and takes a step away from Soundwave

St: I–I… I must go to my rooms, I'll do the report tomorrow, good night – he runs out of the corridor to the opposite way they were going, Soundwave just watches him go, he checks his wrist was a dent, with a little Energon he comes back to look where Starscream went, he turned and continued on his way to the Command Room, write that down on his list of "Strange Behaviors of Starscream" will make his report and continue his search for the Autobot Base

In Starscream's rooms

Starscream paces back and forth analyzing what he had done, it was more than obvious that now Soundwave would be stalking them what to do next, keeping an optic on him, where was Ulchtar when you needed him?

The console rang calling, Starscream runs fast to answer the call

Ulc: **_“Starscream! How was your night? Unforgettable?"_** – Ulchtar was shown smiling with relaxed wings, he looked at Starscream, he looked hurt

St: Ulchtar! How are you? – He smiles forced – Oh! Sure~ yes it was! Hehehe – laughs nervously, his wings high in nervousness

Ulchtar notices this and his smile changes to a grimace, oh no... here it comes...

Ulc: **_“What did you do? Tell me please that everything was as it should”_** – he looks at him somewhat angry and as if his gaze would kill

St: Well ... Yes, and no ... – he looks at him smiling sadly, his wings lowered little by little – MakeShift ... he's alive, he survived the explosion, now he's in the MedBay in stasis

Ulc: **_"Oh ... well I don't think it will survive anyway, although it can be useful to us..."_** – he says thoughtfully – **_"Wheeljack?"_** – relaxed a bit

Starscream relaxed too

St: Bewildered and hurt, but now you know I've changed, I'm not the same Mech Hahaha – laugh victorious

Ulc: **_“It's comforting to know, well, great work Starscream! Within 30 Mega_** – ** _Cycles, Knock Out and Breakdown will arrive at the Nemesis, I'll call you tomorrow to give you a report on what will happen tomorrow, okay? Good night Starscream”_** – smile warm

St: Good night Ulchtar ... – they both hang up the call, Starscream sighs, he knows he should tell him about what happened with Soundwave, but ... it wouldn't be anything important for now, he was going to reload, but he looked at his plans on his experiment desk, maybe ...

Starscream walks to the desk and begins to organize his plans, just like taking a D-Pad out of his cockpit, he also takes out Wheeljack's grenade and places it on the table later he could dismantle it and look if he has the components he needs, he started writing both on the D-Pad and working on the Blueprints, he could finish it and maybe he could prove his theory that he had been running on his processor, he felt a pang of breath about what he was doing on his Spark, that was a sign to continue with this

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Autobot Outpost Omega One, 2:34 am

Optimus was arriving from his patrol, when he entered the place he was received by Wheeljack's back frame interfering in his way, which causes him to stop, this draws the attention of the aforementioned and the others

Optimus now that he paid attention to Wheeljack, this one on his back had a cross made of claws and dents, Energon dripped from these, Wheeljack just looked at him through his right shoulder pad and sighed tired and irritated, how did he get those?

Wheeljack stepped aside from Bulkhead, he was trying to do something, but Optimus didn’t know very well that, when he could enter the base well, he transformed, then he realized that Bulkhead looked worried about Wheeljack, while this one just seemed annoying

Wj: I already told you that I'm fine, I don't need Ratchet, this doesn't even look serious – he says crossing his arms with a bored and annoyed look

Bh: Jackie! You are spilling Energon, how can that not be serious? – tries to get closer, but Wheeljack moves away

Wj: Hey, watch out! – He says a little annoyed, then smiles – Bulk, I'm fine, this hurt is nothing compared to what I've dealt with before

Op: What is happening here? Why is Wheeljack hurt?

Wj: – sigh – One more – roll your optics

Rct: I don't care if you've already dealt with something like that, as long as I'm at our base and I'm the doctor you're going to be checked and repaired, final point! – approaches Wheeljack and takes him by the arm dragging him to the MedBay, Wheeljack gets out of the grip

Wj: I don't think so Doc, and there's nothing you–

He is hit at the helm by a wrench, Ratchet looked very upset and gloomy when he refused medical treatment, he looked like he was about to kill him there, Ratchet's EM was not helping either

Wj: It doesn't matter, anyway, I'll get out of here soon – he whispers annoyed, walks to the MedBay and sits on a medical bunk where Ratchet, a little calm, takes care of him

The Autobots with the humans had approached, since Prime was there

Op: What happened for you to get those marks? – he says still puzzled

Arc: Well ... basically we were fooled when we thought we had brought 'Wheeljack' it turned out that the one we brought was an impostor, and that's thanks to Bulkhead, he knows him very well – look at Bulkhead, he scratches his helmet

Bh: We are great friends we know each other – he says looking at Wheeljack

Wj: that's why I knew he would find out sooner or lat– Ow! Hey! Be careful where you put that Doctor

Rct: If you stopped moving, maybe it wouldn't hurt much – he looks at it between optics Wheeljack sees it the same

Arc: The impostor opened a Groundbridge to what we believe was the Nemesis, the real Wheeljack came out of there and–

Mk: And then WHAM! Crash into him, although I think it was a strange crash, but it was still epic!

Wj: It wasn't what I had planned, but I knocked him down, still – he growls a little when Ratchet touches another wound

Mk: And then they started to fight each with their swords, and there were blows here and there, and then our Wheeljack was victorious! Hahahaha – says euphoric and very excited

Op: That imposter knows our location, may he–

Wj: Don't worry about it, I take care of it, I activated the grenade that the impostor had, it should already be disconnected hehehe~

Op: So how did you get that wound on your back?

Bh: And your grenade? I just realized you don't wear it

Wheeljack growls at the memory, jerks off Ratchet's arm, Ratchet protests, Wheeljack rises from the bunk and tries to wrap around his shoulder pads

Rct: Watch out, the welds are cool

Wj: – surrounds his optics with a smile – About that, after trying to fight the Vehicons in that desert, I was captured, they took me to the Nemesis bergatin where I was handcuffed by hanging, then it was where Starscream appeared, although he was wearing a little different from what I remember ...

Optimus this gets his attention and he gets closer to listen, Ratchet also got closer

Wj: Starscream had approached me, I tried to play teasing him a bit, but he didn't even flinch at what I said, I always knew it was very easy to tease, but it seems like something has that he didn't show that, instead he approached to me, with a claw on my throat, although it didn’t make a cut he took off my grenade, after I escaped from the Bergatin I went to the flight platform, where Starscream was with Soundwave and his drone team, I got close to little to mock his plan by drawing my swords, but he didn’t even turn to face plate me, so I decided to attack with my swords, but managed to dodge my blow, and he attacked me with one of his servos behind my back, I tried to attack him again , but he dodged him, when I looked at him in the middle of the fight I could see that he looked confident, fearless, defiant, we had taken a good distance, so I decided to run after him, he did too, I tried to attack him, but he jump before my swords hit it, he took my rudder on as support giving a half–moon jump and landed behind me where he attacked again with his claws, that's why the marks – points to his back – then he kicked me, Primus didn’t know that that Mech could kick so far, with its frame Slim seems to not even hold a rock – laugh sarcastically – that's why I have dents and marks, the others were from the Blasters of the Vehicons, Starscream had ordered to attack me after his show, when the Groundbridge was opened I went after him, but Starscream fired one of its missiles causing an explosion that made me fly towards the Base, making the welcome somewhat messy

Most of them were surprised, but Optimus knew he was right. He looked at Ratchet, who also looked surprised, but he only looked at Optimus wondering how?

Arc: It's strange, are we talking about the same Starscream?

Bb: *** The coward who always tries to run away from a fight? ***

Wj: Yeah, it seems to have matured, but why? Megatron is dead as far as I know

Op: We don't know, but we will soon find out what his plans are behind all this, it may be a strategy he is using

Wj: Yes, well, I should fix my ship–

Rct: pahpahpa! I will fix that, you still have to rest, with those wounds you will not be able to fix it, besides that you will ruin your welds – he says putting his servo on his shoulder and forcing him to sit on a box there

Wj: Really?! Is this what you suffer from with this Mech Bulkhead?

Bh: Well sometimes he's right – he shrugs his shoulders

Rct: Sometimes? Bah! – He raises his servo bouncing in a gesture of disgust, walks to where the ship was and begins to repair it

The children, Autobots and Wheeljack began to talk to each other and continue celebrating, Optimus decided to go to Ratchet to talk to him.

Op: Ratchet...

Rct: Optimus, I can't believe what he's saying, we're talking about Starscream, what Wheeljack said doesn't sound like him, not even a little bit – let him desolder – even if it's a change, it's too much for Starscream, what is he looking for? Draw attention? Why? Megatron is ... – he looks at Optimus, he looks at him a little sad, he sighs – he is disconnected, there is no reason why he wants to make this change, unless he wants to demonstrate something

Op: And we must find out what he wants to prove, if what Wheeljack said about Starscream, we will have to act a little alert when we fight against him and the others, I don’t doubt that even the other Decepticons may follow his example

Rct: How will we find out that, in dialogue? The words that come out of his vocalizer will not give us any clue or information about what he does, unless we manage to hit him he may speak

Op: First I would opt not for violence, and if it is necessary to dialogue then we can at least take what he offers us, even so, we must be more cautious when we run into him and others

Rct: I know, only this whole situation makes no sense, I could even say that something is not right here, as if ...

Op: None of this should be happening – they both looked at each other, then both seem to feel a phantom tug on their Spark, both opened their optics – You–

Rct: Yes, I felt it… but what caused it?

Op: I don't know – he puts his servo in his chassis – but I think we may soon know

Ratchet looks at him, nods and goes back to work quietly, Optimus looks at him, then at his team, walks to the console and starts looking for signs of Energon

Op: What do you want to tell me ... Primus ...

He places his hand on top of the armor where the Matrix was, it emitted a noise and a shine, soon things would change ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon everyone! I hope you had a great day, afternoon or night.
> 
> Well here I bring you one more chapter, in this one because as you will see MakeShift survives the explosion, the Tumblr user Seeking-The-Stars had an idea or headcanon about what would happen if he survives, here I bring you this result, but this The result will be a key part of the story too, so pay attention, here is the tip:
> 
> https://seeking-the-stars.tumblr.com/post/639259106640822272/what-if-tfp-makeshift-lived
> 
> Besides, updates will be slower, sorry for that, excellent week

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Wait for more!


End file.
